Cold Blood
by The White Huntress
Summary: Hannah Parker knew she was different from the day she was born. Her mother was the same way, as is the rest of her family..on her mum's side. Her father, she never really knew him. When she does meet him in the graveyard with Harry, Hannah feels trapped in web of secrets. Will she join Lord Voldemort or show him and The Order how she already has cold blood?
1. Prologue

**(REVISED)**

 **My dear readers, yes, I am starting another story. For those of you who read my other stories, I'll be updating them more, along with this story, during the summer.**

 **Also, in this story the time line is going to be a little different. It will not follow the time line where the seventh book ends in 1998. The reason is because the sequel needs to in 2012 for reasons….(that I will not tell till later!). Hannah will be in the same year as Fred and George.**

 **Now for those reading The Withered Woods, I know that the main characters share the first name, but they are and never will be related. I just like the name, but they will never cross over.**

 **Now here we go, the Prologue of Cold Blood.**

 **I do not claim any of J.K. Rowling's characters! I own my OC's!**

 _October 30, 1988_

 _9:30 p.m._

 _Somewhere in Ireland, near Galway._

The night was peaceful. The country side, with flowing hills and spots of forests in the east and the ocean to the west, was glowing silver in the full moon's light. A lovely manor house stood tall before the town on a hill quite far away. It was of the Swiss cottage design, 4 stories tall, and had a large plot of land surrounding it. It was decorated for Halloween, with cobwebs, skeletons, and spiders.

Not that the villagers could see it.

For you see, this house was home to a wizard family. And there were many wards surrounding the house, shielding it from Muggles and other wizards.

On the 3rd floor, one window was lit. And the room was not as peaceful as the night outside was.

A woman of 26, with gold blonde hair, dark green eyes, pale skin with freckles on her arms, was lying on a four-poster bed. Sweat covered her hair, and she was breathing heavily, crying out in pain.

For she was in the final stages of labor.

"Mairead! Hurry!" the blonde screamed.

A dark brown haired witch of 24, with tan skin and blue eyes, rushed around the bedroom, preparing for the birth. "I am hurrying! Don't worry yourself!" Mairead said in response. She was preparing a bath for when the baby was born, and a calming draught for her sister. The brown haired sister rushed as the blond screamed louder than before. She held the draught up to the crying woman, "Alana, drink it, it will help."

Alana drank the potion as if her life depended on it. Without warning, she let out a pain cry as the most painful contraction of all took place before the draught calmed her. Milread had moved into position for delivery. She looked up at her sister, "Now, Alana you have to push. Ready? PUSH!" Alana cried out as she pushed. "Good, good, now again." One hour later, after going through the same routine of pushing and reassurance, the baby came out.

Alana sighed happily when she heard the baby's cry. "It's a girl, Alana." Milread washed the baby, before handing her to Alana in a soft blanket. The new mother held the baby girl in her arms. She had almost a full head of short brown hair, her skin seemed to pale, but it was still uncertain. But her eyes, they were a sparkling hazel. Not fully green or brown but a happy medium. "She's beautiful." Alana spoke softly to her sister. The baby had stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms and was looking up at her. The baby cooed at her mother and her eyes seemed to smile. Mairead smiled at her sister and the baby. Before either could speak further, the bedroom door flew open. Both looked up in slight surprise before each wore a different expression; the brunette wore an expression of contempt and defense, the blonde smiled in happiness and love, but a hint of caution was in her eyes.

The figure in the doorway was a man. He wore a dark black cloak, and had pale white skin, dark brown, almost black hair, a nose that was slowly changing into what looked like snake slits, and red eyes.

This wizard was by no means ordinary, for this was Lord Voldemort.

He approached the bed at a steady pace until he stood next to Alana and the baby girl. He looked at the mother and asked, "Boy or girl?" She smiled at him, "A girl." He looked at the baby, showing no emotion on his face. The ladies waited for his response, when he suddenly asked, "May I hold her?" Mairead shook her head at her sister, scared that he might kill the baby. But Alana smiled, "Of course, she is yours as well as mine." and handed him the baby. The baby squirmed a little at the sudden instant of leaving her mother's arms, but relaxed when she finally rested in her father's. Mairead and Alana expected the baby to cry when it looked at the face of the darkest wizard of the age, but she didn't. The baby looked at her father with her hazel eyes and started cooing at him; just she did with her mother.

Voldemort looked down at his daughter. He had hoped for a son, for he thought that witches, except for Alana and a few others, were weaker than wizards. However, when he looked at the baby girl in his arms, he felt a strong magic aura around her, even stronger than her mother's or maybe even his. It was his little girl. To the surprise of both women in the room, he smiled and chuckled at the baby. Looking back at Alana, sweat covered, tired but beautiful none the less, he said, "She is perfect. You did well, my love." Alana smiled and sighed in relief, for she had hidden her fear of what he might have done if he thought her daughter wasn't perfect.

He looked back at the baby girl in her arms, and continued to speak, "She will be the strongest of our kind, one that will have never been seen in all of history. My heir, my daughter, my little angel." He finished with a smile, looking at the girl in her arms. She cooed at him and what he saw that might have been a tiny smile. He handed the baby back to Alana, who lay down with the baby securely in her arms. She smiled up at Voldemort, "Tom, we still need to choose a name." Mairead, who had been looking at the scene with slight shock but mostly disgust, spoke up and said, "I think you should name the baby, Alana. Remember, she will one day run the family business." The couple looked up at her, both in slight anger. Alana said, "We will do it together, Mairead. We are married, and not matter what name we choose, every Muggle, witch, wizard and magical creature alike will learn to respect her."

"And fear her, my love." Voldemort added. He was not going to let his daughter be someone no one felt the need to fear. Her deeds would be as great as his.

Mairead bowed her head in understanding and replied, "I'm sorry. I just worry about babies, part of my training as a Healer."

The couple nodded slightly, then refocused on the almost asleep baby. Voldemort looked at his wife, and decided that if he was going to train their daughter, Alana should be the one to name her. "You name her, darling." Alana looked at him with confusion, "But don't you want some input-"

"I will be the one training her. You should have the right to name her." He hoped she would have enough understanding to name their daughter something that would not be common, like his birth name.

Alana wasn't exactly happy about the situation, she had wanted the naming to be a bonding experience, but she had a gift that allowed her to ease the pressure of finding the perfect name. Looking at the sleeping baby girl in her arms, she said, "Her name is…..Hannah Seraphina Rose Riddle."

Voldemort smiled again (only with his wife and now family would he ever smile so lovingly), though it seemed tight as his eyes sparked with annoyance at "Hannah" and said, "Perfect. Simple but can impose power if needed." Alana smiled in relief. She had picked a name both could agree on and cherish. She had always wanted a girl named Hannah, and rose was one of her favorite flowers. Mairead smiled at the couple, astonished that the Dark Lord and sweet Alana were both smiling lovingly at the ba-, Hannah. Realizing how tired Alana must be, she instantly went into "Healer mode". Stating in a no nonsense tone, "A beautiful name, sister. But it is late, and you need rest. Time to sleep."

Voldemort wanted to throw Mairead form the room so he could be with his family, but he saw Alana's tired eyes and knew that arguing would not help her and might wake the peaceful Hannah, who looked cute (yes he used the actual word to describe her.) tucked in the soft cream blanket, dozing against her mother's chest. He kissed Alana's cheek, "She's right, love. Rest. Besides, we have to arrange the plans of the presentation of our daughter tomorrow." Alana nodded, already drifting off to sleep. Voldemort chuckled before he left the room, completely ignoring Mairead.

The moment he left the room, the dark haired sister tucked in her older sister and whispered "Goodnight, Alana." She kissed her forehead, then looked at the little baby girl. She leaned close and also whispered, "Goodnight, Hannah." Leaving, Mairead turned the lights off in the bedroom, and looked back at the mother and child. "Good luck, little Hannah." With that, she left closing the door behind her.

 _2 weeks later_

The Malfoy manor was buzzing with activity, mostly from the house elves making the final touches on the preparations . The Inner most circle of Lord Voldemort's circle had been invited for the presentation of his heir. The Death Eaters were gathered in the ballroom, were two high chairs that resembled thrones and a crib were raised on dais. The people present consisted of Lucisus and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. and Severus Snape. Bella's husband was absent because Alana did not trust him enough and she wanted to ask Bella something without her husband interrupting.

The Death Eaters looked at one another anxiously, all dressed in their finest black robes and Narcissa and Bella taking bets of whether the heir would be a boy or girl. "Don't be ridiculous, Cissy! He wouldn't be having such a grand though small presentation for a girl! Obviously it's a boy!" Narcissa shook her head, "I can feel it's a girl, Bella. Look at how delicate the crib is set up! He wouldn't set up the crib so delicate looking for a boy." Indeed the crib was "delicate" looking. It was raised so the bottom of the crib was 3 feet off the ground, but there were black and emerald green blankets draped over the sides and multiple pillows filled the inside the crib to ensure the baby was comfortable but secure.

The debate would have continued if the door on the right of the dais had not opened. Everyone fell silent as Lord Voldemort and his Lady Alana walked up onto the dais. Alana had never liked really imposing power to threaten people except when necessary, but this was one of those times when it was necessary.

The Death Eaters bowed, but they had each seen the bundle of silver blackest that Alana was holding. Lord Voldemort looked down at the 5 Death Eaters. He and Alana had agreed to keep it small in order to keep their baby's presence a secret. He smirked, "Rise." His smirk only grew as each of their eyes instantly fell on the bundle in Alana's arms. He moved so that he was standing directly in front the crib, forcing the Death eaters to face him.

"My faithful followers. I know you are all anxious to hear whether my heir is a girl or boy. But before I say so, I must tell you why only you five were chosen." The Death Eaters nodded at their Master. They had expected more, and were surprised that no more Death Eaters were invited, but also full of pride at the fact that they were the only 5 chosen.

Still smirking, he continued, "My wife Alana and I had agreed to keep it small because not only are you 5 the most faithful , but also my most trustworthy." Frowning, he spoke coldly, "But be warned, if ANY of you leak even the slightest thing of what is spoken and seen in this room today, I'-"

Alana spoke, "I'll kill you myself."

Everyone looked at her, and the Death Eaters shivered. Even Lord Voldemort felt a slight chill go down his spine. His wife's green eyes were hard, and deadly as if they were made out of a Killing Curse. All of them had known that Alana was sweet, understanding, and intelligent most of the time, but she could turn cold, cunning, and powerful in an instant as she had done that second. The Death Eaters answered, "Yes, my Lady."

Voldemort smirked at them. He had chosen well for a wife. Turning his back to her and beckoning her forward, he saw the Death Eaters' eyes once again focus on the bundle. He took Hannah from Alana and revealed her head from under the blankets to his followers. They waited for their Lord to speak before clapping. Voldemort held the baby a little higher and proclaimed, "My Death Eaters, I present Hannah Seraphina Rose Riddle. My heir and the strongest sorceress that will ever live for all time!" The Death Eaters clapped in joy. Narcissa leaned in toward her sister, "Told you!" she whispered. Bella didn't care, for she was too busy clapping for her beloved Master's daughter.

Bella had been jealous of Alana when she first learned that the Dark Lord had already chosen a wife. But when she had married her husband Rodolphus, Bella let those feeling go as she found love for him. She served the Dark Lord faithfully, however, and planned to stay in his good graces. She disliked Alana now, but she would always admire her master, and if Alana proved inadequate, she would gladly step in.

The Death Eater's stopped clapping when Alana raised her hand to quite them. She spoke to them, "You may each come up and see Hannah closely, but none shall hold her today, except for maybe one." Each nodded. They all wanted to hold the baby for two reasons: bragging rights and the honor that would come with it.

Voldemort chuckled inside as eagerness showed brightly on each of their faces. He knew what Alana was up to. He placed his little angel in the crib, making sure that she was in just the right position (Alana made him practice for hours yesterday with a teddy bear despite his protests), and stroked her now half head long hair. Alana smiled at the scene. The two parents took a seat at their respected chairs: Voldemort on the left side of the crib and Alana on the right. "Lucisus and Narcissa, you may approach first." Voldemort said calmly. The white blonde couple approached the crib down at the baby in awe. True, they had seen her head when their Lord removed the top of blanket, but now they had the full effect. They saw she had Alana's pale skin, but her father's darker hair genes. She was not very big, but not tiny for a baby. But her eyes, those hazel eyes are what caught them in awe. They glowed bright with love and happiness but the brown in her eyes showed great depths of wisdom that would come.

Now each Death Eater had brought a gift, one for a girl, one for a boy. Alana and Voldemort knew this, because she had requested gifts to be brought in the invitation, and that despite the gender the baby would receive both gifts.

Lucisus looked up at the Lord and Lady, asking with his eyes if they could present their gifts. They nodded.

"Dear Hannah, we have two gifts for you." Lucisus said to Hannah. Each pulled from their cloaks a package. Lucisus held rattle in a shape of a griffin with yellow diamonds incrusted as eyes and diamond claws, in Narcissa hand, she held a stuffed unicorn that blinked and whinnied when played and petted. Alana drew her wand, causing them to slightly flinch, making her smirk a little. She waved her wand a conjured a small table for the gifts. "Your gifts are accepted. They are truly wonderful gifts." The Malfoys smiled, bowed and set the gifts on the table.

After returning to their place, Voldemort said, "Bella, you may approach." The dark haired witch approached the crib and smiled at the baby. Hannah looked up at her and cooed at her, hands slightly moving. Bella smiled even more and looked down at her with a love that could be classified as a guardian's love. Alana did not miss this and smiled. She was hoping for such a reaction.

Bella spoke, "Sweet Hannah, I too have two gifts for you." From her cloak, she pulled a silver dagger, similar to her own. "May this protect you when magic is not in your favor." Bella said. Voldemort was wary of the gift but thought it adequate. Alana had a much more positive response. "Thank you Bella. Your first gift is a marvelous one. Hannah will be able to use this gift for her entire life." Bella nearly burst into a speech of gratitude, but saw it was not welcome. She said instead, "Thank you, My Lady." Bella then drew a necklace made of many silver rings from her cloak. "Hannah this necklace is not only pretty but helpful as well. When danger is near, the rings will unfold and either shackle your enemies or transform into a metallic snake." Voldemort looked at the necklace and thought it a more appropriate for his little girl and therefore answered, "This gift is received with equal if not more gratitude than the last. She will be able to bring this with her everywhere. A danger to everyone, hidden from sight." Alana nodded in agreement.

Bella nearly burst into tears of thanks, but composed herself and said, "Thank you, my Lord and Lady." She bowed and set the gifts on the table.

The other Death Eaters were slightly jealous of the praise Bellatrix had received, but kept it to themselves for fear their Master may lash out for their selfishness on Hannah's day.

Barty Crouch Jr. was called next. He began his introduction with "Lovely Hannah," and then presented his gifts: a silk black dress she would grow into and black wrist band made of leather and encrusted with green emeralds that would grow to the size of a fist when removed and could be used as grenades. Both were appreciated but not as much as Bella's.

Severus Snape was called up and when he saw Hannah he wondered how something so innocent could come from the most evil man in the world. She would surely grow to be a beauty like her mother, but would she inherit her father's nature? He could only wonder and hope that she was more like her mother's gentle character.

He started with "Gentle Hannah" which everyone smiled, or in Voldemort's case smirked, at and presented his gifts. A gold ring with two griffins carved on it that would heat up when danger was near and a fox fur hat that would adjust its size so it would always fit. Both gifts were accepted and given good praise. He didn't really care if Bella had gotten more praise. He only cared about pleasing Lord Voldemort and his wife.

Alana looked at her husband and he nodded, allowing her to take over the final part of the event before he would call on the other Death Eaters for supper and a meeting.

She stood gracefully, her golden hair flowing down in slight waves, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, her figure standing out nicely in her dark green robe (she had refused to wear black) before she stood next to Hannah in her crib. Hannah smiled up at her mother and made a tiny coo to get her attention. Alana smiled at her daughter. She was everything to her now. Nothing would take that away.

Turning back to the Death Eaters she spoke, "All your gifts are wonderful and will be used faithfully by Hannah." Each Death Eater bowed saying, "Thank you, my Lady."

Alana focused on Bella and said, "Bella, I know you have not always like me, nor have I always liked you." Bella slightly cringed but said nothing for Alana continued, "However, I have seen something in you that I feel what I am about to ask will be graciously accepted." Bella looked at her Lady in shock. What could she be planning? Bella prayed it wasn't humiliating.

Alana smiled and said softly, "Bellatrix Lestrange, will you be Hannah's godmother?"

All of Bella's dislike for Alana disappeared that very instant. She knelt before Alana and spoke trying to fight back tears of joy, "Yes, my Lady! With great honor, I accept this duty!" Alana and Voldemort expected such a reaction, so both just smirked at Bella's antics. "Thank you." said Alana. "Now, Bella. Would you like to hold Hannah?" Bella nodded in joy, keeping herself from jumping in joy and throwing herself to hug Alana. Alana smiled, and picked Hannah up out of the crib. Hannah smiled and laughed at her mother when she nuzzled her. Alana placed Hannah in Bella's arms and Hannah only squirmed a little. When she saw Bella smiling at her, she smiled back.

Bella vowed at that moment to support and spoil her god-daughter till the day she died.

 _October 31, 1991_

 _11:59 p.m._

 _Back at the Riddle Mansion in Galway_

Alana woke with a start as she felt it: a hot heart wrenching pain shake through her body. She had created a bond between Tom's mind and hers so that if one of them was injured, they could be there in seconds to help the other.

If she was feeling pain, then that meant…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! TOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" she cried out. She had warned him to not take the Potter boy out. He could fight the damn prophesy that had been issued, but ignored her. Now he was…. He was….gone.

"MUUUUMMMMMMYYYYY!"

Alana heard Hannah shout. She had almost forgotten that she had put the bond on their daughter as well. If Hannah felt what she felt, and no experience…..then she was in intense pain.

Alana ran down the hall to her daughter's room and flung open the door. She ignored the floating stuffed animals and other objects, or the water that had suddenly burst from the tub and toilet in the bathroom of the bedroom. All Alana saw was her daughter in pain.

Hannah had been dreaming peacefully. Daddy was showing her some amazing magic and Mummy was teaching her about the family business. Then it all ended.

A scorching, hot pain unlike anything she ever felt shot through her whole body. The newly turned three year old had woken with a cry and somehow ended up on the floor of her bedroom. The pain shot through again and again, as if something was breaking away and disappearing forever.

"MUUUUMMMMMMYYYYY!"

Hannah could faintly hear her mother come down the hall to her room, but she was in too much pain to register her coming in.

Alana wrapped her hands around Hannah, holding her close to soothe her. The pain they felt was slowly ebbing away as Alana realized that Tom Riddle, her husband and love, was gone.

Hannah just sat in her mother's arms, faintly crying out as the pain started to ebb away.

When the last of it was gone, Hannah looked up at her mother and asked, "What was that, Mummy? What was that pain?"

Alana looked deep into her daughter's eyes. Those hazel eyes that were always sparkling, that rarely cried after she turned 1, that would lose some of that life and light that made her so lovable by all.

Hannah waited for her mother to answer. She knew whatever her mother told her would change her life somehow. But she was only 3, so she didn't know how hard the blow would come.

Alana took a deep breath and began: "Hannah, do you remember when I told you that whenever you're hurt, Daddy and I will be able to feel it?" Hannah nodded, not sure where this going.

"When you were born, I made a connection with you through your mind so that I would be able to tell when you would be hurt. I made the same connection with your father." Hannah was confused. If the connection was to monitor if one them was in pain, then…

"Daddy's hurt then?" Alana looked at her daughter, feeling her own pain growing as she was about to say what she hoped she never had to say to her daughter so young in life.

"Hannah, this kind of intense pain only happens when one kind of extreme pain occurs." Hannah was trying to put the pieces together, but again, she only 3.

Alana sighed, "Hannah, Daddy isn't coming home."

Hannah stared in shock and sadness. Her father had promised to come home. "W-Why not? Why would he not come home?"

Tears had started forming in Hannah's eyes making this next sentence even harder for Alana, who also could feel tears forming in her own eyes.

"Daddy is dead."

Hannah, for the first time she could remember, cried, and that crying turned into sobs. Alana held her daughter tightly as she too let loose some tears. Hannah kept calling between sobs. "H-He p-p-promised! He-He promised."

Alana whispered to her daughter, "I know, honey. I know." She rubbed Hannah's back to soothe her as Hannah continued to sob.

The two stayed that way till after dawn.

Hannah mourned till the next January. And in her brilliant 3 year old mind, she made the resolution to no longer mourn her father. He would have wanted her to be strong and keep moving forward as he did when he had a bad day.

And that's exactly what she did.

 **And so concludes the prologue! Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter is when she gets her Hogwarts letter. And I will only give a clue at what happened to a certain character that was in this chapter.**

 **Please review and hope I see you all at the next chapter.**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

**(Revised)**

 **Yes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Even though it was very sad. This chapter is going to start of kind of sad, but it gets better.**

 **Also, I am truly sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I will try to be more observant of such errors. If I do make a mistake, *quotes Skipper from Madagascar* "You didn't see anything."**

 **Enjoy, it my lovelies!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K ROWLING'S CHARACTERS! I DO OWN MY OCs!**

 _Roughly 8 years later_.

 _July 2000_

Hannah woke up from her memory of the night she found out her father was dead. But she had no tears staining her eyes. These days she rarely felt the urge to cry. Especially since after the…. "incident".

 _Stop it._ Hannah thought to herself, _Thinking about it will only bring the memories back._ Hannah finally got out of bed, and looked at her room. The walls were a medium blue and the floors were dark wood. The wall opposite the door had 3 big bay windows, the middle one opened to a balcony. The bed was on the far wall with two doors on either side, one leading to a closet, the other a bathroom. The four poster bed was queen size, with a blue comforter and white sheets. Across the bed on the other wall was a vanity and a large bird stand.

Hannah smiled lightly at her room, before walking into the bathroom and began her normal routine. After going to the bathroom, she went around her bed into her walk-in closet. In the back was the underwear and "future personal" stuff. On the right side was the summer and spring clothes, on the left the winter clothing. She chose a yellow tee-shirt and light blue jean shorts.

Walking out of the closet, Hannah looked at one of two chests lining the wall with the door and picked up something she always wore, despite the weather or occasion: her mother's bronze dagger.

Her mother had died when she was 7. _Well, not exactly died, she was-_

"Hannah! Breakfast!" called her grandfather. Hannah called back, "Coming, Grandfather!"

After her mother's death, she moved in with her grandparents. They lived near Dublin, and ran a profitable insurance business, making them one of the richest wizard families in Europe.

Of course, Hannah didn't really care about that. All she knew was that her grandparents loved her, and she loved them back. Running out of her room, Hannah bolted to the stairs, but she did not plan on walking down the stairs. She had a repelling rope that was attached to the banister and she was on the 3rd floor of the manor. It gave her great joy and fun to attach herself to the line, jump off the banister, and plummet gracefully to the main floor.

Hannah put the belt around her waist, and sat on the edge of the banister. Hannah took a deep breath and jumped of the banister.

"LOOK OUT BEEELLOOOWWWW!" Hannah yelled as she fell. Not 2 minutes later, she landed on the main floor of the manor.

Hannah's grandfather was waiting at the base of the stairs to her left, and chuckled at Hannah's entrance. "You need to give that line a break before your grandmother takes it away." Hannah smiled and laughed, "Grandfather, SHE'S the one who bought me the line. She has always told me to practice as often as possible."

Her grandfather laughed. "That she did."

Joseph Parker was a man of 59, but looked 32, at 6'2", with short cropped dark red hair, a strong jaw that he kept clean shaven but was slightly lined with smile lines, bright blue eyes, and a strong figure. He was known for his cunning business deals and other…terrifying skills. But up close, he was a joyful, kind and gentle man who loved his eldest daughter's daughter.

When looking at Hannah, Joseph saw Alana's fun side. However, Hannah's eyes had lost some of that sparkle that she had had before the deaths' of her parents and the incident. The green and brown still shone bright, but they rarely sparkled unless Hannah was showing great emotion. It made Joseph sad that he could not put the light back in her eyes, but he made sure that she was as happy and saw little darkness as possible.

Taking her hand, the two walked into the dining room to the left of the stairs. The dining room was grand and very large. The walls were a light cream stone to look like it came from a Roman castle with beams every so often that reached 15 feet in the air to the ceiling. A small crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the table was a semi-dark wood that had many chairs to match. Behind the head chair was a big arch window, that from the other side of the room showed the south border of the grounds. Breakfast foods from bacon to muffins were stacked on the table. To the right of the head of the table sat Hannah's grandmother, Anna.

She was a woman whose presence made you feel like you were in the company of royalty. She had straw blonde hair, dark green eyes, a heart shaped face, full lips, slightly tanned skin and a height of 5'8". She looked fragile, but she was quite the opposite. Anna Parker was 58, but looked 32 just like her husband, but she had a fiercer attitude. She was very strict on education, baking, and training for the family business. She had a quick temper, probably because of her German heritage, but she showed great love and pride to her family.

Anna looked up at Hannah and Joseph's entrance. She smiled at them and said, "Good morning, Hannah. Sleep well?" Hannah nodded, even though the dream about her father's death was considered a night terror, she lived with it because she it reminded her of how strong her father wanted her to be.

Plus, she wanted a blueberry muffin, and she would only get one if she answered. Her grandfather took the head of the table while Hannah sat across her grandmother.

Hannah piled on everything she could reach: bacon, a blueberry muffin, bacon, a banana, bacon, two pieces of toast and bacon.

When she saw her grandparents' looks at her immense pile of bacon, she just shrugged and said, "What? I love bacon, and bacon loves me." Her grandparents chuckled. Her grandmother looked at her, with an amused smile, "Are you sassing us, young lady?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"Good. You're learning."

Hannah laughed a little. Anna smiled. She wanted her granddaughter, and all her grandchildren, to be quick with their words and always get the last word.

Halfway through their breakfast, the owl mail arrived. 3 birds came through a skylight in the ceiling; a light brown barn owl, a great horned owl, and a blue phoenix. The phoenix belonged to Hannah. She smiled.

"Good morning, Perry." Hannah said as the phoenix rested on the back of her chair. Perry reached her long neck down and brushed her face against Hannah's cheek. She giggled at the affection and gave the bird a bit of her toast. "There you go, Periwinkle." Perry gently hit her wing on the back of Hannah's head at the sound of her full name as she accepted the toast. The owls had already dropped off their letter to their master and mistress, and had already left. Hannah looked with curiosity at the 2 letters her grandmother was reading, and the newspaper her grandfather was reading. Hannah never got mail so she always asked about her grandparents. Hey, when you have no siblings or cousins (currently) around, you get bored fast.

"Who are the letters from, Grandmother?" Hannah asked.

Anna looked up at Hannah briefly before staring at the letter again. She answered, "One is from your uncle, Damian. The other is a financial report over the past 6 months on the company's spending."

Hannah wasn't interested in the second one, but the first one sounded good. Uncle Damian was her favorite uncle. He was funny, tall, and let her go on his broomstick when Grandfather and Grandmother weren't looking.

"What does Uncle Damian say?" she asked.

"He and his family are in India. They plan on staying for the rest of the summer but they will return in time to send Brendan and Melbourne to Calgoughin Academy." Hannah nodded, a little bummed out.

She had forgotten that her favorite cousins would be leaving for Calgoughin. Calgoughin Academy of Magic was the best in Ireland. Brendan and Melbourne had gotten their acceptance letters and were excited to go. Their mother had attended there and wanted to keep her boys close to home. However, Hannah wasn't going there. Her mother, and father apparently, had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best in the United Kingdom.

However, Hannah was getting anxious. She hadn't received her letter yet.

 _Please let it come soon._ she thought.

Just then, a tawny owl flew in with a parchment letter attached to its leg came flying into the room. It landed it front of Hannah, holding out its leg. She untied the letter, the owl taking off as soon as the letter came off. On the front of the letter it read:

 _Ms. Hannah Parker_

 _3_ _rd_ _floor room at Parker Manor_

 _241 Birchwood Road_

 _Dublin_

 _Ireland_

Hannah turned over the letter, and looked at the seal of wax with the H emblem surrounded by a lion, raven, badger, and snake for one second before ripping it open.

Her grandparents looked at her with amusement at her excitement. They were hoping it would come today, otherwise Joseph was about to have a talk with Dumbledore.

Hannah let the 2 pieces of parchment fall on the table. Seizing the first one, it read:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Parker,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Hannah jumped from the table, making Perry flap her big wings a little at the sudden movement, and yelled, "I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Joseph and Anna laughed at her excitement. Joseph said, "I'll go my office and write back straight away. Congratulations, Hannah."

He walked out still smiling as Hannah had busted out into a happy dance. Anna waited till he was out of the room before calling on Hannah, "Alright, that's enough. Finish your breakfast, and then we can prepare to go to Diagon Alley."

Hannah immediately stopped. She was not about to mess up this happy day. She couldn't wait to get her school supplies and her wand. She had learned a few spells from her grandparents (and her aunts and uncles when they weren't looking), but the curious thing was that she did them _without a wand_.

She assumed it was because she was still young and hadn't learned to control her magic yet.

Hannah sat back down, still brimming with excitement, and finished breakfast. Perry had finished her toast and was now simply watching the two witches finish eating before they walked to the main hall. Once in the hall, Hannah was about to run up the stairs and grab her cloak when _CRACK!_ One of the house elves, Lotty, appeared holding their cloaks.

She bowed to them saying in a high squeaky voice, "Master has requested that I bring you your cloaks and tell you that he expects you home by dinner."

Anna nodded to the elf, "Thank you, Lotty. But do assure my husband that we will be home by afternoon tea time. It doesn't take that long to get school supplies." She said with a brisk, sarcastic tone that Lotty knew was meant for Hannah's grandfather.

Hannah knew that her grandparents loved to make sarcastic comments to one another as a sign of endearment. Plus it was funny to watch their banters.

Anna took her dark grey cloak for Lotty and Hannah took her deep blue one. The house elf bowed but before she could disappear, Anna gave her one Galleon. The Parkers believed that even elves should get some pay to buy themselves something nice, and it was because of this that the house elves of the Parker Manor never wanted to leave.

Walking to the front door, Hannah motioned for Perry to follow. The phoenix, who had been resting on the banister, flew to rest on Hannah's shoulder. Before Hannah could walk down the driveway, Anna stopped her right outside the door. "Hannah, Perry has to stay here." Hannah looked up with slight confusion. Perry had been allowed at the local town wizard market, why not Diagon Alley?

"Why?" the eleven year old asked.

"Because," Anna said, "we need to go through London to get to the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance of Diagon Alley. Perry is too big and blue to not be noticed. Once we are in Diagon Alley too, there will some wizards who will want to buy or trade you for Perry, or the Ministry will take her away."

"NO! I WON'T LOSE HER!" Hannah cries this last sentence. She had had Perry since she was four.

Hannah looked up at Perry's black eyes, which shone with understanding, love, but slight sadness. "I'm sorry, Perry. You'll have to stay. 'Can't risk losing you to some Ministry bums. I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Her grandmother smiled at her last comment.

Perry reached her head down and cuddled her cheek for a few moments. Squeezing her shoulder with her claws, Perry rose into the air and flew up towards an open window where she could make her way to Hannah's room and wait.

Hannah looked longingly after Perry, but once Grandmother took her hand, all the excitement of Diagon Alley rushed back at her.

The two walked down the driveway until they passed the through the wards. Her grandmother took Hannah's hand and she Apparated to a side street in London. The two walked on to the main road, getting some glances at their attire until they arrived at what Hannah thought was a dingy old pub. Hannah was about to ask why they were here when before her eyes the pub began to glimmer and Suddenly the sign showed a picture with a Cauldron leaking from the bottom with the words _The Leaky Cauldron_ in gold paint written at the bottom.

Anna pushed open the door and lead Hannah in. For a place that was the entrance to Britain's most popular wizard market, it was rather dark and shabby. A few wizards and witches were scattered about the bar. The bartender looked up at them as they entered, and Hannah was reminded of a walnut by his bald head and toothless grin. "Hello, madam and young lady." he said, glancing at Hannah at the mention of 'young lady'. "What can I do for you? Firewhiskey? Butterbeer?"

Hannah looked up at her grandmother, knowing that Grandmother loved firewhiskey. But she merely shook her head. "Sorry, Tom." Anna said, "Only passing through today. Got to pick up some supplies for my granddaughter before she goes to Hogwarts."

Tom the bartender smiled and nodded. He looked down at Hannah, who looked slightly down to floor out of shyness. "Excited for school?" he asked. She looked up a little and said, "Yes, sir."

Hannah felt her hand being squeezed by her grandmother. Looking up at her, Hannah saw that Anna seemed to be saying with her eyes _Did I raise a coward? Look him in the eye._

Hannah straightened up at once and smiled sweetly at Tom. "I'm looking forward to Hogwarts. I can't wait to start learning." she said to him.

Tom smiled and chuckled, "Then off you go, young one!"

Anna steered Hannah to the back of the pub, and out the back door. Turning to Hannah, she said, "I am glad you were able to show some confidence in there. I will not have one of my grandchildren be insecure in a public place, especially a pub. You are a Parker, Hannah. We let no one rise above us unless they earn our respect." Hannah nodded.

Anna took out her wand and tapped the brick wall three times. An archway appeared, and Hannah looked in awe at the street that was Diagon Alley. Dozens of shops lined the street along with a multitude of witches and wizards that crowded the streets. As her grandmother lead her down the lane, Hannah peered at all the shops, wanting to go in and see all of it. Her grandmother must have seen the look in her eye, because she said to her, "Patience, little one. We have to get your money from Gringotts first. Then we can buy everything." Hannah said, "Yes, Grandmother." The two made their way through the bronze and silver doors up to the counter wear a goblin was working. "Excuse me." Anna said. The goblin raised its head from its work and peered at her. She spoke on, "I would like to make a withdrawal for Hannah Parker."

The goblin smiled crookedly, looking down at Hannah and said, "Do you have your key, Ms. Parker?"

Hannah looked at her Grandmother, who smiled at her and pulled out a tiny gold key from her cloak. "She does." answered Anna.

The Head Goblin called another goblin("Giphawl!") that took them to the vaults. Hannah tried to absorb all that she saw when the cart rushed at a racing speed down the passages. A couple minutes later, they stopped, the goblin calling, "Vault 658." Getting out, Anna gave him the key. He put it in the lock and the door opened. Hannah looked in awe at the piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins tat lined the vault. The vault itself was 20 feet long, 10 feet wide and 15 feet high, with other little doors inside the vault. She had known her mother had been rich, as was the rest of her family, but she never really thought about it till she saw all that money in front of her.

Anna pulled out a small pouch and poured some (the small tip of one pile) coins into it. She looked at Hannah, saying with a firm voice, "This should be more than enough for you. Just because you have money-"

"Does not mean you have to spend it or show it off. A wise wizard hides his money and shows off his personality." Hannah finished. She clasped her hands over her mouth, knowing that Grandmother did not like to be interrupted. Surprisingly, her grandmother smiled, "Yes. Exactly. At least Joseph has taught you that on all the business trips he's taken you on." Hannah smiled. The goblin spoke up, "At least you witches know the value of gold and don't throw it at anything." He smiled at them ,showing his yellow uneven teeth at them. Hannah, feeling no fear or disgust, smiled back.

15 minutes and a whirling cart ride later, Hannah and her grandmother were back on Diagon Alley. Hannah couldn't decide what shop to visit first there were so many. Anna spoke up, "Best we follow the list down. You still have it?"

"Yes, Grandmother." Hannah said, pulling the letter out her cloak pocket. Taking out the second piece of parchment, she read aloud:

 _Uniform_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _Course Books_

 _All students should have a copy of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other equipment:_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

Hannah stared in wonder at the list, unable to with hold her excitement of getting all these wonderful things. Looking at her grandmother, she said, "I guess we start with robes first." Anna smiled, "Quite right, love." Hannah let out a sigh. She _hated_ clothes shopping, because it to forever to find something that she liked, something her grandparents would like, and all the clothes had to cover Hannah's back.

Hannah nearly almost felt her back before she stopped herself. _Don't think about it. DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT! That event is over and done with, and now we move forward._

Anna steered toward Hannah towards the shop quickly, knowing exactly what Hannah was thinking. The incident had shaken everyone, but it almost changed little Hannah completely.

Pushing the bad memories of the past out of both their minds, they walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Inside they were greeted by Madame Malkin, a squat smiling witch dressed in rich purple robes. "Hello. Hogwarts robes?" she said. Hannah said, "Yes, madam." She wanted to answer because these were her Hogwarts robes, not anyone else's. Madam Malkin smiled even more, "Wonderful. I got the lot here. I'll put you over here by this young woman." In the back of the shop, a tall woman of her upper 20's mid 30's with white blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes was being fitted for robes by another witch. Hannah was stood on a stool next to the woman while Malkin slipped a robe over her and set to pin it to the right length.

Her grandmother was watching from a chair to her left and made small talk with Madam Malkin while she pinned Hannah's robes. Hannah didn't really pay attention and stared to become bored.

 _And this is why I hate shopping._

She looked at the woman next to her, and saw that the robe she was trying on was made out very fine black fabric. The woman caught her eye and said, "Hello. First year at Hogwarts?" Hannah nodded. The woman continued, "Good luck. I went there myself. My son is going in 2 years." She said this in a boasting manor, but Hannah thought it more snobby than when her family boasted. She just nodded again. The woman asked her, "Know what House you want to be in? I was in Slytherin." Hannah knew all about the Houses, probably more than she should, but answered, "I don't know. I really haven't thought about it. I'd be glad to be in any House, except Hufflepuff." The woman smiled at her, "Yes, Hufflepuff is the least honorable House."

"Hannah, watch your tongue!" her grandmother suddenly said. Hannah looked at her and saw her eyes alight with annoyance and slight anger. "Every house has a noble history of important aspects of the Founders and the wizards and witches who were in that House." Hannah nodded and said, "Yes, Grandmother. I'm sorry." Anna relaxed as sighed and sat back down in her chair. The woman beside Hannah looked at her and said, "Your grandmother may be right, but in MY opinion, Slytherin is the noblest House."

Hannah did not like the snobbish tone that the woman used. Her grandparents had taught her to respect every House and to reserve judgment till she was Sorted, but she couldn't help it. And if this woman was from Slytherin, she did not want to be in that house.

Madam Malkin, who had been sticking pins in Hannah's robe for the past 10 minutes of the conversation stood up and said, "All done my dear." "Thank you, Madam." said Hannah. Anna and Hannah walked back to the front of the shop and made the purchases of all the robes and hat that Hannah needed. As her grandmother and Madam Malkin were talking, the blonde witch in the back came up to the desk as well. She waited behind Hannah, holding the black rode. The woman was about to speak to her again when Malkin said, "Here are all your robes, Madam Parker." Anna handed the bag full of the robes to Hannah. When Hannah turned with the bag, she saw the woman looking at her with shock. Hannah just looked at her and made her way outside, but before she left the woman called, "What's your name child?" Hannah looked at the woman, who was still staring in shock. Her grandmother called from outside, "Hannah! Come on. We have more shopping to do." She looked at the woman and said, "That's my name." She then turned and left the shop. Her grandmother took her hand and they made their way down to the next shop.

"Hannah, did you tell that woman your name?" Anna asked. She knew who that woman was and even though she knew that the woman was not a threat at all in the "real" family business, she worried of what the woman's husband might legally do.

Hannah looked at her grandmother with confusion, "No. When you shouted my name on the street, I simply assumed she heard you and said, 'That's my name.' and I left."

Anna sighed with relief. "Good," she said, "I don't want you to just give your name to anybody." Hannah nodded and spoke, "I know Grandmother. I learned that lesson."

With that, the two made their way to buy the other things on Hannah's list. They went to the Apothecary, Anna doing most of the buying while Hannah looked at unicorn horns and the jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders along the walls. After they left, (Anna cursing lightly at the smell of rotten cabbages and bad eggs) they went to Flourish and Blotts and bought the books needed. Hannah really wanted to buy some fantasy books, especially a small silk one, but Anna told her. "Today is for school shopping. We'll go fun shopping another day." At the Cauldrons store, they bought a pewter one even though Hannah really wanted a silver one. Finally, they went to Ollivander's.

Hannah had been waiting for this moment the longest. She was shivering with anticipation and excitement.

The two entered the shop, Hannah practically running in. A small bell rang through the shop to the back. That was the only sound Hannah heard as she walked to the center of the room, reminded of her grandmother's library it was so quiet. Anna had taken a seat at the spindly chair and was waiting for Ollivander's dramatic entrance. Hannah moved toward the front desk about to shout when someone said, "Hello."

She turned and saw a rather old man, with white crazy hair, and piercing grey eyes that looked like it was trying to pierce through her skin. Hannah said in a small voice, "Hello, sir."

"I'm Ollivander." he said with a small bow. Anna stood up and said, "Good to see you Ollivander. How are you?" Ollivander shifted his gaze to Anna, and a bright smile showed up on his face. "Anna Kitzler! Maple, unicorn hair, 14 inches. Good for Charms and Stunning." he said in a bouncy tone, "I am very well. How about you?" Anna smiled, "Very well. But I think Hannah wants to find her wand."

Indeed, for Hannah had been waiting quietly by the counter, slightly annoyed by how slow the process was taking. Ollivander looked at Hannah again, slightly scarring her, but smiled in a gentle way. "Let's not keep her waiting." He moved closer to her and took out a measuring tape that measured everything on Hannah's body. She would have laughed, except it was measuring her lips and she rather not accidently lick the tape measure that has measured thousands of others.

 _That would be gross._

"That's enough." Ollivander said after 2 minutes and the tape measure fell to the ground. He had gone behind the counter to pick out a box and came back with one. Taking the wand out, he said, "Willow, 12 inches, dragon heart string for the core." Hannah took it and was about to wave it when she felt her arm grow cold. Usually Hannah rarely felt any cold, but now it was if something had made her hand go numb. She was about to wave the wand when it was snatched from her hand. "Nope, try this one." For 30 minutes, this went on and each time Hannah felt that same feeling in her arm and hand.

Ollivander seemed too grow excited and nervous. Hannah hoped she wouldn't have to go to a different wand maker. Ollivander's Wands were legend, and Hannah desperately wanted one from here like her mother and grandparents. When Hannah thought Ollivander had gone to get another wand, he came back with nothing, but looked super excited. He smiled at her, saying, "Hannah, did your arm go cold and feel numb when you held those wands?" Hannah looked at him with awe.

 _How did he know?!_

Hannah nodded, too stunned to speak. Ollivander said, "Hold out your wand arm," Hannah held out her right arm, "and wave your hand or finger like you would a wand." Hannah, confused did. The moment she did, warmth spread through her body and a slight tingle came from her fingers. Red sparks shot out of her hand, lighting up the shop. Anna clapped, in shock and overjoyed at the ability her granddaughter had.

Hannah looked down at her hand in awe. _Did that really just happen?_ ,she thought, _Do I really not need a wand for magic?_

Ollivander leaped in joy. She couldn't see why. Ollivander looked at her, beaming, "Miss Parker, rarely has there ever been a witch or wizard born who can do wand less magic. It is a gift. You can master spells quicker and be very triumphant in duels. But," he paused and looked at her in a very serious, and in Hannah's opinion creepy, way, "it also is a sign that great things are coming."

Hannah nodded. They thanked Ollivander for their time, and Anna walked Hannah back to the Leaky Cauldron. Anna ordered two butter beers (probably because she knew better than to drink and Apparate with a child) and the two sat in a corner of the pub, happily drinking. Hannah was a little sad and confused since Ollivander's.

 _Why must I be so different? Why can't I be normal and do magic with a wand? I already have some of the family gifts that already separate me from other children, now this._

Hannah finished her butter beer and saw her Grandmother looking at her with slight…was that pity? Grandmother never pitied anyone. ANYONE.

Anna took Hannah's hand, looked into her hazel eyes, and spoke softly to not be heard in the pub, "Hannah, this is another gift, being able to do wand-less magic. You don't know how special you are. Many witched and wizards would do anything to be in your place. Plus, it is not our gifts or traits that make us. It is our choices." Hannah felt her Grandmother squeeze her hand and felt a smile come on her face. She knew her grandmother was right. Her mother had said as well, "No one can make us who we are. We make ourselves."

With that happy thought, Hannah and Anna left the Leaky Cauldron and Apparated back to Parker Manor, just after lunch.

Hannah brought her school things to her room, scarring Perry slightly at such an abrupt entrance, and got a large trunk from her closet. She stacked all the books and supplies around the trunk on the floor and sat on the bed. Perry flew over and sat on her knee, rubbing her face against Hannah's.

A soft, feminine voice rang in Hannah's head, _I see you were busy shopping little one._

Hannah giggled. The reason that Perry and Hannah were more than just master and pet was because Hannah had the power of telekinesis: ability to move objects or communicate through the mind. When she had first found Perry, Hannah had made a mental connection with Perry, allowing them to communicate and share thoughts.

Hannah didn't want to explain the entire day to Perry, so she sent her images of the day and waited for Perry to answer.

Perry shifted a bit on her knee, " _It is most curious that you can do magic without a wand. But is a sure sign of greatness like Ollivander said. Plus, you will be able to perform pranks easily._

Hannah laughed, _I suppose that is true. I can't wait till we get to Hogwar- OH NO!_

She suddenly remembered the bottom of the Hogwarts letter on the school list: she could bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad! But what about a phoenix?!

 _I can't leave you here!_ Hannah said, her face paling with the thought of being away from Perry that long.

 _Relax, little one_. Perry spoke gently, _I'm sure your grandfather will inform the headmaster about me and your gifts._

Hannah nodded, but she needed proof that he was going to. Muting the connection and placing Perry on her shoulder, she ran from her room to her grandfather's office on the second floor. She was about to open the door, when he walked right out, a letter in hand. Joseph staggered a bit at Hannah's sudden appearance, but chuckled, "Why the rush, Hannah?" Catching her breath, Hannah gasped out, "P-Please tell m-me that you wrote in there," pointing at the letter, "that I need Perry there and about my gifts."

Joseph smiled, "Of course. Why do think the letter took so long to write? I needed to explain all of it or Dumbledore would have had a big surprise."

Hannah sighed in relief. Perry squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, _Told you._

 _Oh, shut up._ Hannah said, a big smile breaking out on her face. Her grandfather ruffled her hair then headed to the Owl Den to mail the letter.

Hannah walked back to her room, well more like shipped back to her room, which forced Perry to fly slightly above her. When she lay on her bed once more, all she could think was:

 _Only a month and a half to Hogwarts!_

 **Cue the thoughtful music in the background!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took forever to get the details of the shops and list down, but I managed. I stayed up past my bedtime (yes I have one, don't judge) to right this. But this isn't about me, it's about YOU, my dear reader.**

 **Please review(SERIOUSLY PLEASE! IT COULD BE COMPLETELY RANDOM JUST REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW. I AM VERY SELF CONCIOUS ABOUT MY WRITING AND IT IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW I AM DOING SOMETHING RIGHT!) and follow/favorite this story because it makes me smile.**

 **Next chapter: Hannah meets a certain pair of red haired twins.**


	3. Train Ride and the Sorting

**(Rewrite)**

 **Here we are! Chapter 2! School is almost over which means more time to write on my fanfictions! Stay strong people! The light is getting nearer, my friends.**

 **Now without further ado, I give you the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF J.K. ROWLINGS! I do own my OCs. Touch them, I send the Death Eaters after you.**

 _London_

 _King's Cross Station_

 _10:45_

"Hurry, up Grandfather! Grandmother!"

"Hannah! Slow down or your cart will tip!"

Hannah was pushing her cart as fast as possible towards Platform 9 and 10. When she realized the Muggles were looking at her funny, she slowed down. She didn't want to expose the wizarding world on her way to Hogwarts. She had been the first up that morning, trunk packed the day before and had rushed out the door (almost missed breakfast if her grandparents hadn't forced her to eat) as soon as possible.

When her grandparents caught up with her, Joseph put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you're excited, but it is imperative that you contain yourself until we get on to the platform. Okay?"

Hannah nodded. Her grandmother rolled her eyes, "Let's move, we only have 15 minutes." Hannah pushed her cart along. Perry was in a cage, much to the bird's displeasure, covered with a white cloth to keep people from seeing her.

 _I nearly lost a wing from the way you drive this infernal thing!_ Perry snapped. Hannah sent some sympathy her way.

 _I know you don't like it, but it's necessary that you are covered and caged in order for you to get to Hogwarts._

Perry said nothing but sent the feeling of irritation. Hannah wanted to let Perry out, or at least see, but then she would have been taken away.

The trio arrived at the barrier and Joseph bent down to Hannah's level and said, "You go first. Run straight at the wall and we'll be right behind you." Hannah nodded but was nervous. She walked slowly at first then went into a jog, then a full run. She watched the barrier get closer, feeling nervous about crashing. When she thought she would make impact, she closed her eyes.

But the crash never came.

Hannah opened her eyes and felt her jaw drop. In front of her was a scarlet steam engine, puffing at little intervals to hurry the many witches and wizards and students to board the train. She felt her grandfather behind her, and smiled up at him. He chuckled, "Welcome to Platform 9 ¾ , Hannah."

Anna looked at her husband, "Yes, she knows where we are. Now let's get her on the train. We have 10 minutes and counting!"

Hannah smiled at her grandmother, "Anxious to get rid of me?" she said playfully.

Anna smirked at her, "Very."

Laughing, Hannah and the two adults pushed their way through the crowd till they found an open compartment near the end of the train. Hannah loaded up her trunk and made sure Perry was secure ( _I'm fine! Just say your good-byes to your grandparents so I can get out of this blasted thing!_ ) and went back out on to the platform and hugged her grandparents goodbye. Joseph squeezed her with all his might till Hannah had to yell, "Grandfather! I can't breathe!" He laughed and said, "Well I have to make sure I leave a good impression." Anna hit him on the arm, pulling her granddaughter into a gentler hug, "Good luck, my Rose." (A nickname her grandmother and mother called her) "Study hard, follow the rules, have fun, and make friends."

Hannah hugged her tight, "I will, Grandmother." In truth, Hannah was very nervous about meeting new people. The incident had left her wary of people and for months she refused to leave the house. Now, she was comfortable in public if she was with a trusted family member. Hannah was very shy and terrible at making friends.

Hannah went back on the train and hung out the window to continue talking to her grandparents. Joseph smiled at her, "Be sure to write to us when you settle in to your dorm." Hannah nodded. Anna looked at her critically, "You have one week. Your first assignment." Hannah giggled at this. She wasn't even at Hogwarts and she was getting homework. "Yes, Grandmother." Anna smiled, pleased. The train whistle blew and students hustled aboard as the train. Hannah said, "You'll write to me every week, right?" Joseph laughed, "Yes, my dear. I have it as my assignment every night!" Hannah smiled. She didn't want to miss anything happening at home or with the family business. The train whistle blew again and Hannah pulled back inside the window as it began to pull away. She waved to her grandparents until the train rounded the bend and they were gone.

Hannah sat down in the compartment, quite alone. Many students looked in at her, but most walked past. She didn't blame them. Hannah didn't look weird: blue jeans, white sneakers, blue shirt and a black jacket. But Hannah knew she gave off an aura of danger. So she resolved to just sit alone until the train arrived at Hogwarts. At least that was her plan, but Fate is always tricky.

Her compartment door slid open and Hannah saw two boys standing in the door. They were obviously twins, they looked practically identical, with red hair, bight mischievous eyes, a lanky build, and infectious smiles, but Hannah saw one had a thinner face than the other. The one on the left said, "Mind if we join you, everywhere else is full." Hannah shook her head and said, "Sure. Have a seat." The twins smiled at each other and brought their trunks in. Once they had settled, the three occupants resolved to stare at each other for a moment.

 _The awkwardness is so thick you could taste it._ commented Perry from her place in cage. Hannah agreed. She wanted to introduce herself but was very shy and cautious of whom these boys might be.

Finally, what seemed like forever (in reality it was 4 minutes), the twin on the right spoke up, "Well, no point in delaying the inevitable. Hi, I'm George Weasley." "And I 'm Fred Weasley." spoke the other twin on the left. Hannah let out a small breath of relief.

 _At least they are not the names of anyone against the family business._

Hannah smiled at them and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hannah Parker." The three of them shook hands and then Fred (the thinner head one) asked, "So, do have any brothers or sisters?" Hannah shook her head, "No, but I have a lot of cousins." Hannah thought about Brendan and Melbourne and the sudden sad thought of not seeing them again till Christmas. It made her frown a little. Brendan and Melbourne were like brothers to her.

"Hey, you ok?" asked George. Hannah snapped out of her trance and said, "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about my cousins. They're going to a different school." The twins nodded. Hannah wanted to not be the subject of the conversation so she asked, "Do have brothers and sisters?" The twins nodded, George saying, "We have three older brothers-"

"-and one little brother and sister." finished Fred. The two looked at each other and laughed, while Hannah smiled. It had funny the way they finished each other sentences. They told her how their older brother, Percy, who was in 3rd year, was with them. Their oldest brother Bill worked for Gringotts bank in Egypt, and the 2nd oldest brother, Charlie was off in Romania taming dragons. The younger two were still at home but to Hannah they sounded like nice kids. The twins also told her about how their dad worked at the Ministry of Magic and how their mum made life around the house. Hannah laughed at the stories of the pranks the twins played on the family (mainly Percy) and felt like she was with her own cousins.

However, when Fred asked, "What do your parents do?" Hannah's laughter died down immediately. Hannah couldn't look at them when she said, "They're dead."

Silence.

Hannah braved to look at them and they gave her looks of sorrow and pity. "Sorry." George said. Hannah straightened her back. Her grandmother had said to her a week before, "Accept the condolences but be proud of your parents. They were great wizards. Always remember that." Hannah smiled a little at the two, "It's ok. I miss them but I got Grandfather and Grandmother." The tension seemed to disappear. Fred asked, "What do they do? And are they Irish?" Hannah laughed at the second question. Hannah answered after her giggle fit, "2nd question first: Yes they are Irish, as am I. I live in Dublin. My grandfather runs the Parkerson Magic Insurance Company. My grandmother is the head of the board." The twins both said, "Wow." Then Fred quickly asked, "Since your Irish, you support the Irish team?"

She knew he meant Quidditch and she answered with pride, "Yes. Best team in the league." The twins smirked and that lead the trio into a long discussion about Quidditch and their favorite teams and who might win this year. The lunch trolley was ringing down the train by the time the topic had been exhausted. The old witch who ran it asked them, "Anything from the trolley dears?" Hannah leapt up to grab some treats, but paused when she saw the twins stay put. Fred answered, "We have lunch. Our mum packed them for us." They each held up a sack full of dry looking sandwiches. Feeling bad, when Hannah went out to the cart, she got her favorites (Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs) then got some of everything else. When she walked back in with arms filled with treats, the twins looked at her with longing. She dumped her stash on the seat next to her and then looked up and said, "I'm going to need help eating all this. Care to join me?"

Fred and George looked at her with open mouths and threw the sandwiches aside. They enjoyed sharing the Chocolate Frog cards they got, and even had a contest to see who could eat the most Bertie's Box of Every Flavor Bean without spitting them out (it was tie). Hannah was about to start another Chocolate Frog when Perry said, _I hope you didn't forget about me. I am quite hungry, little one._ Hannah's smile dropped as she realized that Perry must be starving. "Wha's wong?" asked Fred with his mouth full of cake. Hannah just shook her head and said, "I have to feed another friend, my bird." Hannah took the cage down and, after digging through her trunk, found some almonds for Perry.

Hannah hated nuts, but Perry _loved_ them. Every time Hannah got a treat or snack with nuts she gave it to Perry. Lifting up the cloth, but still concealing Perry from the twins, she looked at Perry and smiled. Perry was not overly cramped, but looked annoyed. Her tail feathers were still pristine, but she was slightly ruffled on the wings. Before Hannah could place the almonds in her cage, George said, "Can't we see it?" Hannah looked at them and saw the staring at the cage curiously. Hannah didn't want rumors to spread and get in trouble before she got to Hogwarts, but she didn't want to lose these new friends. "Sure, but first," she said quickly as the twins jumped to look, "we have to cover the door." She didn't want people looking in, even if they were at the back of the train. The twins nodded and in seconds had taken their jackets and covered the window.

Hannah faced the two twins and spoke in a dead serious tone, "What I am about to show you can't be told to anyone. ANYONE. This is a very deep secret you have to keep until at least tomorrow at breakfast. Promise?" Fred and George looked at each other and with honest and determined eyes said, "We promise." Hannah didn't need to read their minds to know they were sincere, it was written all over their face.

 _Perry, I'm about to let you out._

Perry sent a sigh of relief, _Thank Merlin! I want to see these boys. They seem nice._

Very quickly, Hannah lifted the cloth off the cage and opened the cage, allowing Perry to come out and stretch her wings. Fred and George's jaws had hit the floor. "Whoa!" They said. Perry looked at them with her black eyes and nodded to them.

 _They look like nice boys, and I can sense great trust, humor, and loyalty among them. You have made good friends, Hannah._

Smiling at her response, Hannah said to the twins, "Gentlemen, meet Perry, my Phoenix." Coming out of their daze they started firing questions at her.

"Where did you get him?"

"How much did he cost?"

"Did you smuggle him in?"

"Is he even a him?"

Hannah raised her hand and shouted, "STOP! Please. I will explain. But let's sit down." The twins sat down in their seats. Hannah sat again while Perry attacked the almonds on the seat next to her.

Taking a deep breath, Hannah began:

"First, Perry is a she. I didn't smuggle her, but I didn't pay for her. Phoenixes are wild creatures, the Ministry would never dream, or they shouldn't, of putting one in a cage to sell. When I was 4, I was playing near the woods by my house in Galway. Mother was tending the garden." Hannah smiled at the memory of her mother. It always made her feel safe to think of her mum. "Anyway, I was just playing along when a flash of light and a screech came from the wood. I looked at my mum, but she hadn't seen it. I wandered into the woods only a couple steps when I saw a pile of ash. I thought something had caught fire; it was very hot that day, when a head came from the ashes. It was a tiny baby bird. I brushed off some of the ashes until I saw the blue feathers. I brought it up to my face and saw it stare back at me. I could hear some creature growling further in the woods so I said to it, 'Don't worry. I'll take care of you.' I brought it back to my mum who told me what it was and I cared for her, until Perry was big enough to fend herself. Only Perry never left. She and I bonded, and we've been by each other's side and best friends since."

 _And will be till the end of time._ Perry said. Hannah smiled at her and stroked her head. Looking at Fred and George, she almost laughed at their expressions of awe. Fred said, "T-that is amazing." George nodded in agreement, "Bloody brilliant." Then they asked in unison, "Can we pet her?" Before Hannah could answer, Perry flew over to them and perched in between them. They reached out cautiously and lightly brushed the back of their hands against her wings. It only lasted a minute, but both seemed content and happy.

Hannah smiled at the scene. It was perfect. She had all her friends together and it was peaceful.

All too soon, the world outside began to darken and the lamps came on. Returning Perry to her cage (much to the bird's displeasure), Hannah, Fred, and George decided to change into their robes. Hannah went first as the twins waited outside, then vice versa. Soon the train began to slow and then finally stopped. Grabbing the treats they didn't eat, and following the instructions to leave all their things on the train, (which made Hannah extremely nervous, because she didn't want Perry discovered) they got off the train.

Looking around, they saw nothing but a sea of black robed students until a loud gruff voice called, "Firs' years! Firs' years! This way!" The trio looked towards the voice and saw a large man with a huge moleskin overcoat, big black boots the size of baby dolphins, crazy black hair and beard, and small dark eyes.

Hannah thought he looked intimating, but knew that looks could be deceiving. She and the twins followed the giant man to the edge of a lake and got into a boat where they were paired up with a black boy with dreadlocks who introduced himself as Lee Jordon.

Hannah was comfortable on the boat. Being surrounded by water always made her feel safe and stable. "You'll get yer firs' view of the school in a moment." called the man. Sure enough, Hannah and her fellow occupants gasped in awe at the sight of Hogwarts School. The castle was ENORMOUS! It had to be over 40 stories tall and had many towers and turrets. The windows were lit and glowed like eyes at the new students. To Hannah, it was mysterious, welcoming, and terrifying at the same time.

"Look out! Duck your heads now!" the giant man's voice called as they passed under an ivy wall to come to an underground harbor. Hannah got out, the twins and Lee Jordon right behind her, as they were escorted up a slope to where a stern looking woman with green robes and her hair in a tight bun greeted them. "Greetings. I'll take them from her Hagrid." The giant, Hagrid, nodded and left. The woman took them up the lawn to the front door into a hall so large that Hannah could see a small house fitting comfortably in it. They were lead past a set of great double doors, which seemed to have the entire school on the other side of it, and into a small room off the hall.

Hannah, Fred, George, and Lee went to a back corner and waited for the rest of the first years to file in. Once they were inside, the stern woman closed the door and spoke to them, "I am Professor McGonagall. Now in a few short moments you'll escorted into the Great Hall and sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Now while you are here, your House will be like your family. Study hard and perform admirably and will earn House points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. Now I suggest you smarten yourselves up." Professor McGonagall left after that, and when the door closed, the room became full of whispers.

Hannah fixed her wavy hair, trying to tame it, and adjusted her robe. She looked at Fred and George, who were helping each other straighten their robes and hair, and Lee was trying to tame his dreadlocks. Taking out a small mirror from her robes, Hannah looked at her reflection. She saw an 11 year old girl with medium brown hair with subtle blond and red highlights, pale skin, thinner (but not super thin) lips, and bright hazel eyes. Many of her relatives said she was pretty, which Hannah knew, but she also knew that she gave off a weird aura that made many veer away.

Suddenly, a scream shouted from the other side of the room. Hannah quickly put her mirror away and looked towards were the scream came. It became quite clear why the person screamed. 20 or more ghosts came into the room through the walls and the ceiling. They didn't even seem to notice the new students. Hannah was staring at them when she felt two people grab her arms, pulling her back as a ghost with ruffles almost passed through her. She whipped around to smack them, but only saw it was Fred and George.

The ghost with ruffles finally seemed to notice them. "Oh! Hello! New students, I take it?" Some of the students nodded. "Well, I hope to see you in Gryffindor! That was my old house." Hannah and the twins looked at each other and smiled. The ghost seemed friendly enough.

"Alright, move along now all of you." said a stern voice. Professor McGonagall had returned and was shooing the ghosts away, who now disappeared through the walls again. Hannah focused again on McGonagall who opened the doors and said, "We're ready for you." She lead them out into the hall then through the great double doors were the sounds of students came from. Hannah gaped at the sight. Thousands of candles were suspended over the students, and the ceiling reflected the sky outside, stars and all. There were four tables with hundreds of students at each, and a fifth table at the end of the hall that faced the other four and were seated with, what Hannah suspected, other staff members.

Fred and George whispered to her, "It's quite amazing! I wonder how they sort you. Our brother Charlie said it was some difficult test." Hannah shrugged, "I don't know. My grandparents didn't tell me anything about the Sorting." She became nervous. What if she made a fool of herself!?

McGonagall lined them up in front of the school facing the teachers. Hannah watched as she went behind the staff table, through a door, and then returned quickly with a stool and an old hat. She placed the hat and stool in front of the students and said, "When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and be sorted."

She started the roll call. "Ambershot, Louis!"

A boy with bright blond hair, green eyes, and freckles nervously walked up to the stool, sat on it facing the school, and then McGonagall placed the hat over his head, that fell down to his shoulders.

Hannah was shocked. All they had to do was try on a hat? Seemed simple enough, but how did it-

The hat had shouted, a big tear in the bottom acting as the mouth, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A big cheer went up at the Hufflepuff table.

 _So that's how we are sorted._

The Sorting continued, but after every name called, Hannah grew more nervous. Finally, McGonagall called, "Parker, Hannah!" Swallowing nervously, Hannah made her way up to the stool and sat down. Soon the hat slipped over her head and she saw nothing.

 _Hmmmm…._ a voice said in her head. _Oh my. You have had a dark past._ Hannah knew then that it was referring to.

It continued, _But that only defines part of you. Let's see: a brilliant mind, determination, good amount of courage, and a tiny sense of ruthlessness. Slytherin would suit you well._

Hannah thought about that woman in Diagon Alley and she knew she did not want to be in the same house that woman came from. She thought back, _No. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._

The hat chuckled, _You sure? Well then, that is fair since I see a good heart, a sense of fairness, great love for family, and loyalty to friends. Then you better be_ GRYFFINDOR!

This last part was shouted to the crowd, but before the hat was taken off it said _You are not defined by your parents or your family but by your own actions._

Confused but smiling all the same at the cheers from the Gryffindor table, Hannah ran over to the table and sat down next to the ghost with the ruffles and Lee Jordon.

A few moments later, Fred and George joined her at the table and then a old wizard in purple robes at the center of the staff table with long white hair and a long white beard that came down to his belt, with half moon spectacles rose and said, "I would like to say a few words: Dig in!" Suddenly, the golden plates and goblets filled with food of all kinds; mashed potatoes, bacon (yes!), ham, roast beef, steamed vegetables, pork, chicken, and all other great plates of food. Hannah piled her plate with potatoes, green beans, pears, roast beef, and some other things till it was brimming with food. The twins sat across from her next to another red head boy with horn rimmed glasses.

 _Hey, is that….?_

As if they knew she was going to ask, Fred said, "Hannah this is our brother Percy." Percy smiled at her and said, "Hello."

"Hi."

Not knowing what to say she asked, "Do like it here at Hogwarts?" Percy nodded and said, "Yes, it is the best school around. You couldn't have asked for a better school." Hannah smiled but soon caught the attention of another 1st year girl. She had dark black hair, dark skin, and a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson." "Hello, I'm Hannah Parker."

The two girls launched into conversation about family, Quidditch, and regular girl stuff. Hannah was enjoying herself, smiling at the new friends she was making, when the food disappeared. Hannah was confused, until the desserts came.

 _This is more food than I think Grandma could make._ Hannah thought to herself.

She glanced at the ghost, and saw him starring at the food in longing. "I never did get you name, by the way." she said to the ghost. He straightened up and said with a flourish, "Sir Nicholas, my dear girl. Ghost of Gryffindor House." George then said, "You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He looked sullenly at him, "I prefer Sir Nicholas." Angelina asked, "Nearly Headless? How are you nearly headless?"

"Like this." he said, pulling his right ear. His head popped right off, except a bit of skin kept it from falling off completely. Someone had tried to decapitate him, but clearly did a terrible job of it. Hannah wasn't really grossed out, but found it rather funny. She put a hand to her mouth to hide her giggle.

After that, Hannah, Fred, George, Lee and Angelina got on the topic of bloodline. "We're all wizards in our family." said Fred. "Yeah, except for Mum's second cousin, who's an accountant but don't really mention him." said George. Angelina and Lee said they too had mostly wizards in our family. Hannah nodded and said, "Same here. Except we're Irish." That made all of them, including Hannah, laugh.

Looking at the teachers, she asked, "Percy, who is the wizard in the middle?" "Oh, that's Dumbledore." Hannah nodded. She thought so, but had to be sure. The teachers ranged from all shapes and sizes, but one caught her eye. "Percy, who is the teacher at the end in the black robes?" The teacher she pointed out had a pale face, greasy black hair, dark bottomless eyes that reminded her off dark tunnels, and thin lips. "That," Percy said with some dislike, "is Professor Snape. Potions master. Everyone knows though he is after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job." Hannah nodded, and looked again at Snape and saw that he was looking at her, with a shocked expression. She titled her head and he looked away.

 _Weird._

Soon the desserts disappeared, and the Hall became quiet once again as Dumbledore stood up. He said, "Now that we are all full and satisfied, I have a few announcements. As some of you know, The Dark Forest is out of bounds and is forbidden to all students." At this Hannah looked at Fred and George, who were smirking at each other. She knew them well enough that they would do anything that was forbidden. "Second," Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Filch, our caretaker," he said pointing to the back of the room where a man with greasy, balding gray air, worn brown robes, and a nose that looked like it could sniff trouble, scowled in the corner. Hannah noticed that a rather cute tabby was by his feet. Dumbledore droned on, "has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors and that all banned objects are posted outside his office to anyone who needs reminding."

Hannah smiled to herself, catching the twins' eye. She had some probably banned fireworks, Exploding Snap cards, and silly string in her trunk that she planned to use April Fool's day. Dumbledore then said, "Now off to bed! You all have an exciting day of learning tomorrow!" Hannah and the rest of the 1st years followed an older 6th year yelling, "1st years! Follow me!" The prefect lead them up the stairs into a room that had a dozen or more stair cases. They kept changing and some had steps that disappeared halfway up. After twisting through hidden doors, many corridors, and stairs, they arrived at a painting of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Dragon heart." the prefect said. The portrait swung open and reveled a hole in the wall that they all climbed through and it reveled a nice cozy room with a red couch and arm chairs, a warm fire place, and friendly feel.

Hannah felt safe, and warm, and very sleepy. The prefect spoke to them, "This is the Gryffindor common room, usually used for doing homework, studying and relaxing. Boys' dormitories on the left, Girls on the right. All your belongings have been brought up. Good night, you'll need it."

Hannah turned to Fred and George and said, "Goodnight, guys."

"G'night." they mumbled back. Hannah and Angelina walked up the stairs to the dormitories until they came to a door that read 1st years. Inside were 5 four poster beds and next to one was…

"Perry!"

The phoenix was on her silver stand and sang hello to the girls that had entered. "Wow! What a beautiful bird." said Angelina. Hannah smiled, "Yeah she is." She yawned, "Time for bed." The other girls yawned and nodded. Hannah changed into her pajamas all while relaying the events of the sorting and the feast to Perry through their connection.

When she climbed into bed she thought about all the new friends she made and how homey this castle was.

 _Perry, I think we'll be just fine here._

 **And Hannah is in Hogwarts! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to end it here. Now I have a question for all of you.**

 **Do you want the next chapter to be the next day or the when the Weasleys are at the train station in the Sorcerer's Stone? There will be a poll on my page please vote there. Until then….**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	4. The First Day (and a little extra)

**(Rewrite)**

 **Now I know that I said I would have a poll, but frankly it wasn't working for some reason. So after much debate between myself and my muse, I have decided that this chapter will be Hannah's first day at Hogwarts. After that, I will probably do a slight overview of the rest of her 1** **st** **year and do a quick mention of her 2** **nd** **year, THEN, my dear readers, we reach Harry Potter. So if you want Harry Potter you're going to have to wait till next chapter.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. 's characters. I own my OC's. Use them and..well use your imagination to what a Huntress might do. Just Kidding!**

Hannah awoke the next day when the sun crossed her face with its first rays. She suddenly remembered that today was her first official day at Hogwarts! All her drowsiness wiped away as excitement filled her entire body. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, and looked around her new dorm.

The five poster beds were all arranged in a circle (made sense since the room was round), with their trunks at the foot of their bed, and robes thrown on top of the trunk from the previous night. Hannah looked at Perry, who was still quietly dozing on the bird stand. Getting out of the bed, Hannah quietly made her way to her trunk to change her clothes. She didn't want to disturb the other four girls in the dormitory, and she especially didn't want them seeing her back.

 _I don't them to see me as a freak. I would have to explain everything to them, and expose my family! Merlin's beard, I will not let that happen._

With great skill, Hannah opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, socks and underwear. She changed quickly and quietly, and didn't even breathe loudly till she was changed. Hannah slipped on her black robes and moved toward Perry. Gently petting her head, she tried to coax the phoenix to wake.

Perry was usually up before Hannah, but Hannah was too excited to sleep in. Perry twitched her feathers, and her head rose a few inches after a couple of minutes, but she still didn't wake fully. So that only left Hannah with one option: telling Perry to wake in her mind.

 _PERRY! Wake up!_

Perry's head snapped up and she rustled her wings in surprise. Looking down at her with her black eyes, Perry gave an irritated note, and said, _I was in the middle of a good dream, Hannah! Besides, what are doing up this early?_ Smiling, Hannah said, _"I tried to pet you awake, but you wouldn't wake. Plus I'm too excited to sleep._

Perry gave a slight turn of the head in annoyance, but didn't argue. Hannah watched as Perry stretched her wings and looked at the window behind her. Hannah understood immediately: Perry wanted to fly. She opened the window, and saw how high they were.

 _Must be in one of the towers._ she thought, _I wish I brought my repelling rope it would have been awesome to jump from this._

She held out her arm, which Perry hopped on to, and brought her to the window. "See you at breakfast?" she said aloud.

 _Of course, little one._ she said, _I have to see if Hogwarts food is as good as the food at your grandparents' house._ Giggling, Hannah watched as Perry took flight and soared over the castle.

Turning back, Hannah saw her fellow 1st year girls start to wake up. Angelina was the first one to fully awake, followed by a light haired girl named Corinne Fowler, a dark brown haired girl named Katie Bell, and another dark haired girl named Alicia Spinnet. Hannah smiled at them, and started packing her school bag. When they were all dressed, Hannah lead the way down the stairs to the common room. She saw that some of the older students were doing homework in the chairs, but most were probably already down stairs at breakfast. Wondering if Fred and George were up yet, they suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning." Hannah said to them. "Good morning, Hannah." They said in unison. Smiling they made their way down to breakfast.

Luckily, Hannah had a good memory at remembering landmarks in the castle and got them all to breakfast in 10 minutes.

Hannah's mouth watered slightly at the sight of all the good breakfast food. She took her seat, the twins sitting on either side of her, while the other girls sat across from them. She filled her plate up with toast, eggs and sausage (she wanted to wait with the bacon) and started the morning conversation.

"You guys ready for classes?"

"Oh yeah." said Fred on her right, "I can't wait for Defense against the Dark Arts. Sounds fun and exciting." "Yeah, and Charms. I hear the teacher is really fun." said George on her left. Angelina spoke up, "I think Transfiguration will be more fun. Turing something into something else." Hannah nodded and the group talked about the classes and what they might hold till dozens of owls swooped in from the ceiling. Hannah could hear some of the others gasping in surprise, but Hannah was scanning for Perry.

She was about to call for her in her mental connection when Perry swooped in, singing her warming phoenix song as she entered the Great Hall. Students gasped and called out the phoenix ("What a beautiful bird!" "Wow!" "Who does it belong to?"). Hannah ignored them, and smiled when Perry landed on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Morning, Perry." Hannah said, handing Perry a piece of jellied toast.

 _Thank you, child._ , answered Perry. Hannah looked at her classmates and started laughing at their looks of awe. The girls had their jaws on the floor, seeing Perry in the daytime was even more amazing than at night, and Lee Jordon looked like he had just seen a star fall from the sky. They all started asking questions about Perry, which Hannah answered by telling the same true story she told to Fred and George. As Hannah was just finishing her eggs, a voice said behind her, "So this is the famous Perry."

Hannah looked up and saw Dumbledore standing behind her and the twins, with his blue eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. She nodded, "Yes, sir." He asked, "May I?" while he reached out an ancient hand. Hannah looked at Perry, who rubbed her cheek with her head, a common signal meaning: yes.

Hannah nodded again, and Dumbledore carefully stroked Perry's wing. It was only for a minute, then he withdrew his hand and said, "I hope she finds comfort here. I too have a phoenix, named Fawkes." Hannah perked up, "Really?" He chuckled a little and said, "Yes. Although he has the usual red and gold plume, but blue phoenixes are obviously just as beautiful." Perry puffed her chest out a little at this and gave two notes of appreciation. "Well, all of you have a good first day." Dumbledore said, and soon strode out of the Great Hall.

Fred and George looked at Hannah and said, "I didn't know Dumbledore had a phoenix. Must be why he let you keep Perry." Hannah said, "Yeah. Must be." She was now noticing all the stares and was getting uncomfortable. She never liked being the center of attention for very long.

Soon, however, Professor McGonagall came around and passed out their schedules. As the girls across were now engrossed in a conversation about, Hannah believed, was _Witches Weekly_ , Fred read the schedule. "We have Herbology with Hufflepuffs first, then History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, and finally Defense against the Dark Arts." George groaned, "Guess the best will be for last." Hannah was disappointed to, but not about the Defense Class, but Potions. She had always been fascinated by the thought of mixing different ingredients to create a more powerful solution. It made her buzz with excitement.

 _Guess I just have to wait. All good things to those who wait._

Perry squeezed her shoulder, _Good luck, little one. I'm going to explore the grounds and maybe visit that male phoenix that belongs to the Headmaster._

Hannah stroked Perry to show her luck and thanks, and kissed the top of her head before Perry took off.

Grabbing her bag, she , Fred, and George made their way to the doors of Entrance Hall and went down the grassy slopes to the greenhouses. They were soon joined by the Hufflepuffs, who seemed friendly enough. The two groups didn't talk much, instead talking to their friends they made in their houses. Hannah talked to the twins about what plants they might see today (they reckoned they were only a little dangerous). Finally, the greenhouse door opened and a small plump witch with short curly gray hair under her hat. Her green robes were covered with dirt and had thick gloves on. Once everyone was in, she closed the door and said, "Good morning class! I am Professor Sprout. Welcome to Greenhouse Two. Today we will be trimming the Saproot Tree(* **AN, I made up this plant so please don't ask where I found it, or why you can't find it on Harry Potter websites.** ). Wear your protective gloves because the sap will cause severe itching, but nothing more. 3 students per plant! Off you go!"

Hannah put on her protective dragon skin gloves, and chose a pot with the twins. The Saproot Tree was 3 feet high, with a twisted trunk, long spiky leaves, and the roots moved slightly in the ground, with yellow/green sap oozing out of tiny holes in the bark on the root. Grabbing a pair of shears, she set to work. The twins seemed to think the sap was funny, and started poking at the roots.

It didn't take long for the roots to retaliate. One root sprang up from the pot and shot two globs of sap at the twins. Luckily, they ducked and the sap landed on the floor.

"Careful!" shouted Professor Sprout, "Don't poke the roots unless you want to feel your skin itch for several days."

Hannah saw Fred smirk, "Well, it'd probably be a new record in leaving class on the first day." Hannah shook her head, cutting several leaves and placing them in the bucket they were assigned. She said, "I like jokes, but I rather not see you two itching like baboons down to the hospital wing." George laughed, "Baboons? Ha! Honestly, mate, we would not scratch like baboons." He cut some leaves as Fred said, "No, we would scratch like a chicken with fleas." The two imitated what exactly that, squawking and scratching their "feathers". It was so hilarious that Hannah nearly dropped her shears from laughing.

Roughly half an hour later, the bell rang and the three went off to History of Magic. Asking Percy, who they found in a 2nd floor hallway, wear the classroom was, they arrived 1 minute early. They choose seats near the back of class and waited for the teacher to arrive. The door suddenly close, and through the chalkboard came an old ghost in robes. "Whoa." they all said. The ghost spoke, "Hello. I'm Professor Binns. I am your History of Magic teacher. Please take out a piece of parchment and take notes on the following." With that he sat down, and when he saw people ready, he began.

Hannah usually didn't mind learning History, but Professor Binns made it sooooo boring. His voice droned on and on about witches and wizards of the past. But, she was determined to get everything. She saw out of the corner of her eye the twins playing hangman on their pieces of parchment that only had a paragraph of notes. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the class and saw that she was probably the only one truly awake.

But Hannah could hardly blame them. When the bell finally rang, Hannah had the longest notes with 1 and ½ pieces of parchment. The twins looked at her notes and Fred asked, "Hey, Hannah. Mate. Do you mind if we share the notes?" Hannah raised an eyebrow, but smiled and said, "You can copy some of my notes. But maybe try not to lose focus." George frowned, "We did have focus." Hannah looked at them with a doubtful face, "Really? When was Uric the Oddball born?" The twins looked at each other, but Hannah put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Hey, you guys can copy, but I am not writing your homework." Fred and George smiled, "Thanks, mate. You're the best."

They made their way to Transfiguration and when they entered Hannah said, "1456."

"What?" the twins said.

She smiled and giggled, "The year Uric the Oddball was born. 1456." George wrote quickly on his parchment, saying, "One down." Fred finished, "A million to go." Hannah giggles quietly until the door shut and Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the class. The same introduction was given, but McGonagall went one step further and transformed her desk into a pig and back again. They all clapped, excited at thought of doing that, but it soon faded when she told them it would be a couple years before they could do that. They took complicated notes, and then were given a match to turn into a needle. When McGonagall said, "Wands out.", Hannah slightly panicked. She did wand less magic, and felt that she would get points off for it. Fred and George saw Hannah turn slightly pale, and Fred asked, "What's wrong, Hannah?" Hannah looked at them, wondering if they would see her as a freak if she told them. But, they had handled Perry and the fact her parents were dead, so Hannah prayed that they would accept this as well.

Whispering, she told them what happened at Olivander's. They both beamed at her and George said, "Hannah, do realize how brilliant that is? All the pranks you could pull?" Relieved, Hannah smiled and said, "You know I never thought about it like that." When they each were instructed to begin practicing, Hannah said the incantation, devoting all her attention to the words and picturing the final product in her mind. With a wave of her finger, the match changed into a needle, on the first try.

Hannah stared at the match. How did she even do that? She saw that she was the only one to do it. When McGonagall came around, she looked at Hannah with surprise, "Only one other student got it on the first try. That was a long time ago." Hannah looked curiously at her, but then relaxed when she saw McGonagall give a rare smile. "Well done Miss Parker. 10 points to Gryffindor." Hannah saw Fred and George give her a thumbs up. The only down side of finishing on the first try was being bored the rest of class.

Hannah was glad when the bell rang and they made their way down to lunch. It was a nice break and gave them time to converse with their fellow Gryffindors more. Apparently, Corinne, who liked to be called Cori, seemed to adore Herbology and was very quiet on all other subjects.

All to soon the bell rang again and they made their way to the dungeons, were the potions classroom was. Hannah was excited for Potions, so much that she barely noticed the chill. When they arrived at the door, the Slytherins were already there. Neither group talked to another, but only shot venomous looks at each other. The classroom door opened and out stepped the black cloaked, greasy haired, and crooked nose Professor Snape. He said, "In." Everyone filed in and took their seats, and before the door even shut, the classroom was quiet. Snape had an aura that made all sound cease or something bad would happen. He began with a roll call, and when he reached Hannah's name, he looked at her longer than any of the students (1 minute tops) before continuing. She exchanged a confused look with the twins, and shrugged.

 _Weird._

After roll call, he looked the class, and Hannah noticed that the giant Hagrid's black eyes were much warmer looking than the bottomless pits that looked at her now.

He spoke in calm, but quiet whisper, that left them hanging at every word, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind ensaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hannah looked at the twins, who were looking at her with raised eyebrows, but Hannah was determined. She had read and re-read the potions book she bought that summer and read other books on potions in the library at her grandparents' house.

 _I'm no dunderhead, Professor. I'll prove it to you. Bring it._

As if her had read her mind, Snape suddenly said, "Parker! Where would I look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hannah smiled internally, _Easy._

She replied instantly, "In the stomach of a goat, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but he still kept a straight face. "Correct. What are 5 sweeteners you can add to any potion?"

Hannah again replied, "Honey, peppermint, sugar, mint, and clover."

Snape curled his lip, "Correct. Quite the bookworm, aren't you?" He snapped his cloak and went back to the front of the classroom. Fred and George both smirked and said, "Nice one, Hannah. Guess he didn't suspect you would know the answer." Hannah smiled. Snape called their attention forward, "Quiet. Now follow these instructions on the board. Ingredients are in the cupboard," he flicked his wand twice, the instructions appearing and the door to a small room to the right opened, "You have the rest of the hour to complete it. Begin."

Hannah, Fred and George quickly gathered their materials and set to work. Snape openly showed favoritism to the Slytherins, even though one girl's potion had bright pink fumed coming from the cauldron. Hannah didn't want Fred and George to be snapped at so she tried to help them. But, they ignored her to fool around with the ingredients, "for fun". Fred's cauldron looked like wet cement and George's was turning greener by the second. When Snape came around, he sneered at the twins, "What is this? Clearly not the potion to cure boils." He went over to Hannah's cauldron, whose potion was at the nice pale grey. "Parker. Why did you not tell these boys the correct instructions?" Hannah widened her eyes, but said, "I did Professor, but-"

"Five points from Gryffindor." Hannah looked at him in shock. Snape walked away smirking. Hannah was going to retort the unfairness of it all, but Fred whispered, "Don't. I hear Snape can get pretty nasty." Nodding, Hannah set back to work and finished the potion. When she went to give her vial to Snape she said nothing, but glared daggers into him. She saw him pale slightly, which was weird. She expected him to smirk and make a comment at her. She stopped glaring and let the confusion take over her face, going back to her seat.

The bell rang and Hannah practically dragged the twins out with her, and told them what she saw. They smirked and Fred said, "He probably didn't expect you to do that. Now you can get away with stuff." George nodded, "Yeah, maybe even put some hair dye in his greasy shampoo." Hannah nodded, but she kept replaying in her head what she saw.

 _It's almost like he recognized me. But that's impossible! I haven't even seen him until today!_

Shouldering her pack, Hannah led the twins to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat down in the middle. The professor came out, an older man with a short white beard, dark green eyes, and big blue robes. He introduced himself as Professor Davidson and began the lesson with notes on the practicality of DADA. 

Hannah copied the notes diligently, but she also for some reason began adding notes of her own. At the end of the lesson, she saw that she had written at least half of page of her own notes, some of it saying: _Dark Creatures are not the only things this knowledge can protect you from. Be wary of all those around you. The more nice and bluntly honest and helpful, the more suspicious._

Hannah looked bewildered at her paper. She trusted Fred and George because she knew them to be honest, but they weren't perfect (as evident by their potions and History notes).

 _Must be something Grandfather or Grandmother drilled into me._

Shrugging and putting her notes away, she and the twins left for dinner. They and Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Cori all talked about how the classes were. They all agreed that Snape was a git, but did defend the subject and thought the potion interesting. After they had eaten their fill, they returned to the common room and started on their homework for Potions (essay on how sweeteners affect the Boils potion) and Transfiguration (practice, but Hannah was excused from it) and DADA (essay on the uses of the knowledge learned in the class). Hannah managed to write the DADA essay quickly and practiced only 5 times of the Transfiguration spell. She would have started her Potions but Hannah was getting tired and finally bid goodnight to the twins, who were playing Exploding snap in the corner (she refused to play but did comment and laugh occasionally).

Reaching the dormitory, Hannah saw Perry resting on her perch and smiled. "How was your day, Perry?" Hannah asked as she stroked Perry's feathers. The phoenix leaned into Hannah's hand, while answering, It _was quite good. Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, was quite nice. He told me that he usually flies around in the forest and helps the headmaster deliver important news. The grounds are quite lovely, and I think I saw a clearing, shielded by trees but inside the school's boundary where you could practice your training._

Hannah smiled, "Well, that's good. I don't think Grandfather or Grandmother would like it if I put off my training." She stopped petting Perry and went to her trunk, quickly changing into her pajamas. Sitting under the covers, she beckoned Perry over to rest on her knee. The phoenix obliged and when she settled on Hannah's knee, she asked, _How was your day, little one?_

Hannah's smile faded. She told Perry everything that happened and showed her what happened in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perry nearly leapt from the bed to go and poke the eyes off Professor Snape. _How dare he! Good thing you put him in his place,_ she snapped. Hannah merely shook her head, "I think I surprised him is all." Looking at her clock, Hannah stroked Perry one more time before she signaled her to go the perch so she could sleep. Hannah heard her fellow Gryffindors come in as she pulled her hangings around her and fell asleep.

The rest of the week was quite exciting for Hannah. In Charms, Professor Flitwick, an energetic little wizard who had to stand on top of many books to see over his desk, taught them basic wand (or in Hannah's case hand) movements and simple incantations such as to create water and how to repair something.

More plants were being cared for in Herbology, they were learning how to change pins into buttons in Transfiguration, and History of Magic was still boring as usual.

Defense Against the Dark Arts became more interesting, in learning the history and the uses different jinxes had. Professor Davidson told them that they would be practicing next week simple counterjinxes and jinxes on each other.

Potions was a different matter. Hannah had finished the essay on time by the next lesson on Thursday, but Snape seemed to be ridiculous in the practical class time. Hannah almost begged the twins to listen to her, and they did when it was a potion with so many steps that they couldn't hope to really solve without her help. Still, Snape managed to deduct points left and right for the Gryffindors. Hannah almost wanted to report him, but the twins told her that he had the right as a teacher to deduct points for basically anything.

Hannah found it extremely annoying.

At lunch time on Friday, Hannah told the twins she wanted to walk with Perry around the grounds. When she was outside, Perry led her to the clearing she spotted the first day. It was past the hut where the gamekeeper, Hagrid, lived and was close to the lake. She could make out the castle if she stood out on the big rocks on the edge of the lake, but otherwise the trees hid her. It was the perfect training site. Of course when the bell rang, Hannah ran to get to the double Potions class.

Fred and George Weasley had become Hannah's best friends (next to Perry). When the last class ended on Friday, the three of them after dinner took the evening off to play Wizard Chess. Hannah, who played all the time with her Grandmother, slaughtered the twins. But they got back at her by winning Exploding Snap 5 times in a row.

Before she went to bed however, she wrote to her Grandfather and Grandmother as she promised she would.

 _Dear Grandfather and Grandmother,_

 _My first week here has been amazing! All the classes are really interesting and exciting. Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts are becoming my favorite subjects. Potions a favorite as well, but the teacher is a real piece of work. He docked me five points because I didn't help Fred and George with their potions but I did! Fred and George Weasley are twin red haired boys that are becoming (or in my opinion, have become) my best friends. They are great pranksters, smart (when they want to be), and fun to be around. Perry is quite taken with them and loves the grounds. We have found the perfect place for training and I plan to start this weekend. Homework isn't terrible and I haven't met a single person to honestly hate with all my guts yet._

 _I hope everyone is ok at home. I do miss Brendan and Melbourne, but I know their happy at their school. Please tell them to write to me from Calgoughin._

 _Hoping to see you very soon,_

 _Hannah_

The next day, Hannah woke up early and Perry was already up. Changing quickly into yoga pants and an athletic shirt, the two went down the stairs, through the common room and portrait hole, to make their way to the Owlrey. Tying her letter to a school owl, she watches it fly off. Before she can leave, she feels something brush her leg. Looking down, she sees it is the pretty tabby that the caretaker, Mr. Filch, had at all times, Mrs. Norris.

Bending down, Hannah smiled at the cat, "Hello, there. Why are you so far from your caretaker?" She reached out to pet the cat, which flinched away at first then let herself be petted. Hannah continued to pet the cat until Mr. Filch burst into the Owlrey. "What are you doing, girl?" Hannah stood up tall and said, "I was just petting your cat. She's quite lovely." Mr. Filch looked shocked at her answer, and gaped at her. "Oh," he said, "Well, just don't break any rules will yeah?" Hannah nodded and said, "Ok. Goodbye." She called Perry down; she had been sitting in the rafters, and made their way to the clearing. Hannah waved at Hagrid as he tended his garden, and he waved back.

 _He seems nice, doesn't he Perry?_ Hannah thought to the bird. Perry answered, _Yes, but that Filch character seems quite determined to be against the students._

Hannah nodded, _Could be that he hates the mess we make in the halls. But he should be use to that by now. His cat seems nice though._

Perry agreed with her but said that the cat was probably more affectionate to Mr. Filch than she would ever be with Hannah.

When they finally reached the clearing, the sun was a little over the horizon. Hannah began with basic jumping jacks, pushups, and stretches before the real workout began. Hannah pulled out a ball of red string that was super tough and strong. After tying multiple ends to either end of the strings to the trees so they created a complex vertical web in front of her, Hannah had Perry attach little bells to the strings. They had created a replica of what a laser security system would be like, minus the actual lasers.

Perry took a big rock from the shore and put it in the center of the web. Hannah's goal: get the rock and get to the other side.

This training was because her family's business included retrieval of important artifacts that many bad customers kept hidden away and wouldn't give willingly. So, her family trained to be the best kind of retrieval specialists: thieves.

Hannah faced the web and did a front handspring into the web, but she touched none of the string because no bells rang. She moved through the string, cart wheeling, sidestepping, sliding, bending, and flipping over the string in multiple ways. It took her 5 minutes to get to the rock and 3 minutes to get to the other side.

For the next 2 hours, Hannah practiced retrieval and flexibility along with practicing her Karate. When the sun had just reached the midpoint on the trees, Hannah cleaned up the string and she and Perry went back up to the castle for breakfast.

Fred and George were already there, eating away at their food. She sat across from them and pulled some bacon and cereal towards her. Fred looked at her, with a curious look and said, "Where were you this morning?" Hannah answered, "I walked around the grounds with Perry after I sent a letter to my grandparents." Fred said, "Oh. We thought you were in the library." George nodded, "Yeah, we thought that you got a head start on the homework." Hannah shook her head, "Nope, just enjoying the morning air." Satisfied, since they agreed to do the homework together, the twins went back to their food. Hannah, on the other hand, was not enjoying breakfast like she normally did.

She hated lying to her friends, but to tell them the truth would put them in danger.

Hannah refused to put them in danger; even it pained her a little bit at her lying to them.

The weekend was very relaxed, especially since the trio of friends, under Hannah's guidance, finished their homework that evening. The next day, Hannah got up early again and practiced for 3 hours since she didn't make a trip to the Owlrey. She told the twins that she liked spending time with Perry every morning because the grounds reminded her of Ireland a little bit. It was mostly true, the grounds did remind her of Ireland, but the "walk" was actually spent training. She trained with mother's dagger that day and was seen by the centaurs.

Hannah had only been practicing for 15 minutes when she heard hooves. Turning, she saw two centaurs approach her through the trees. One was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes with a black mare's body and another that was a tan stallion with a man's body that had a slight scruff, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Hannah tried to quickly hide her dagger when the man said, "We have already seen the weapon, young one. That is why we come." Hannah widened her eye at that statement. _I hope they aren't going to hurt me._

 _Relax little one. I am here._ Perry said. Perry was perched above her, waiting to dive in if necessary. The woman stepped fully into the clearing, her tail swishing at every step. She stopped 5 feet from Hannah and said, "You are one of the students at the school?" Hannah said in a small voice, "Yes." The man came up beside his companion, "Then why do you wield a dagger?" Hannah had been instructed on how to greet and respect centaurs by her mother and grandmother, in case if she met any. She bowed her head but then looked up at the centaur with determined eyes, "I follow in my mother's footsteps, Great Centaur. My family has always handed down the skills of our great ancestors for generations." The centaurs smiled at her, "You are Alana Parker's foul." It was not a question.

Hannah looked up at them shocked, "Yes. How did you-"

The woman answered, "We met her when she went to school. She practiced in this clearing as well. We will give you the same space as she wanted, this clearing. No more, no less." Hannah, surprised that her mother had trained here as well, answered in a soft voice, "Thank you. May I have your names?" The centaurs smiled, the male answered, "I am Phoebus." "And I am Ariene." said the woman. Each bowed their heads as they said their names making Hannah giggle softly. She bowed to them and said, "I am Hannah Parker." Perry flew down onto Hannah's shoulder, spread her wings and bowed slightly to the centaurs. Hannah said, "This is Periwinkle, or Perry." The centaurs bowed in return saying, "Greetings, Blue Fire."

The centaurs looked at Hannah one more time and said, "May the planets be in your favor, young one."

Hannah nodded and said, "And in yours."

After that, the centaurs left her alone. September passed into October. For Hannah's birthday, the twins gave her some fudge their mum had sent when they told her about her birthday. ("She really likes you from what we've told in our letters,") Her grandparents had sent her some chocolate cake with chocolate hard frosting, her favorite, a book on Karate techniques from her friend in China, another book called _Mythical Creatures that Roam Today_ , a new knitted scarf( that could hide a small knife), and a Sneakoscope. Her cousins had sent her pictures of their school and she sent some of hers back (after making a few copies for herself and her grandparents) and the twins gave her some Dungbombs and Frizzing Frisbees.

The first weekend of November however, Fred and George got on the bad side of Filch. They had set off a bunch of Dungbombs and knocked over a suit of armor. Peeves didn't help either, who made rude words on the walls and loosened the chandelier were they had set of the Dungbombs. They got busted. Hannah had been detained in detention with Snape after slipping some pink hair dye into his shampoo. She was forced to clean the cauldrons without magic but Hannah honestly didn't mind. She had cleaned worse things.

When she heard from Peeves that the twins were detained by Filch, she made it her duty to get them out. Finding a room above Filch's office, she used her other power to cause pipes to burst and flood the room.

Hannah also had the mutant ability of controlling water. And water hates being contained so making the pipes burst was quite easy for her to do. Hearing Filch's voice from below, Hannah ran from the room and hid behind a statue of some old witch while he passed. She made to go to his office to break out the twins but Snape was coming up the corridor so she was forced to go to the common room.

She waited anxiously for them to return and talked to Angelina to pass the time, but it wasn't the same. When the twins came through the portrait hole, they were smiling. Fred whispered to Hannah, "You got to see what we got." Going to a secluded corner, they showed her an old piece of parchment. "A piece of parchment?" George shook his head, "We don't think so. It was labeled 'Extremely Dangerous'." Hannah looked at it more, and said, "Well how does it work?" The three examined it, until Fred said, "Maybe it needs to know we're pranksters." Hannah nodded, "And that we're up to no good." George said, "Parchment, we solemnly swear that we are up to no good." As if they had said the right pass code, the parchment suddenly was blotted with ink and it read:

 _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Proudly present_

 _The Marauder's Map_

"Blimey!" said Fred, "that's amazing." Hannah stared at it in awe. "It's a map of Hogwarts! And it seems the dots are _moving_." Indeed they were. They opened the map to find themselves and sure enough they found three dots labeled with their names.

After that discovery, the time up until Christmas was well spent on homework and pranks. Hannah had reached the top of class and helped Fred and George not fail everything, getting them good grades. At Christmas, Hannah went home to Ireland were she happily spent it at with her grandparents and her cousins. When she returned, the twins gave her a sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for her. It was dark blue with a white H. Hannah loved it and wore it all day the first day of term. The rest of the year went by with a blur and soon exams were on. Hannah passed with flying colors. The twins did OK, mostly because Hannah made them study or threatened to tell their mother.

When school ended, Fred and George asked her, "Hey, you want to come over this summer?" Hannah was thrilled; she had never been invited to a friend's house. She said, "Yes. But it will probably have to be in August since my grandparents already have plans for me." The twins nodded.

Hannah did come over to the Burrow that summer and enjoyed it immensely.

The second year went by the same as the last besides the slight increase in homework. Hannah and the twins both tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hannah, Angelina, and Katie were made chasers (Alicia was made a reserve so she didn't complain), and Fred and George were made Beaters. Wood was a kind enough guy, but everyone instantly knew that he was obsessed with Quidditch and dreamed of winning the Cup.

Even though they didn't win that year, Hannah was happy to be flying around the pitch. It made her feel free.

All of this with her training, Hannah was growing up to be quite the theif. Her teachers remarked on her quick thinking and Wood loved her quick reactions. All these were increased with her training that she did every weekend morning and everyday during breaks. Her grandparents told her that she was going to be one of the best in the family.

The only sad thing about 2nd year was that Professor Davidson was retiring and they would be getting a new professor, his assistant Quirrell. He seemed nice to Hannah so she didn't complain when he stopped in from time to time.

2nd year ended and Hannah spent all that summer at her grandparents because she had no time to visit the Burrow for there was a big family reunion of the Parker Clan.

But little did Hannah know that when she got on the Hogwarts express to start her third year, she would begin a journey that she never would have expected to be going on.

 **And so ends Hannah's first and second year of Hogwarts! Sorry Alicia fans but I needed Hannah on the team to make the story work. I love her but someone had to go and I loved Katie and Angelina too much. Next Chapter: Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts!**

 **Please Review otherwise I have no idea how good this is. Plus it makes me smile to see what you guys think.**

 **Love you AALLLLLLLLLLLL!**


	5. Harry Potter and Detention

**Here we are! Chapter 6! We have arrived at Hannah's third year and Harry Potter's 1** **st** **!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. beloved characters.**

 _London_

 _King's Cross Station_

 _10:25_

"At least we got here plenty early, Grandmother." 13 year old Hannah said, pushing her cart along at a slow pace. Her grandmother smirked, "Yes, well, I have to help your grandfather with a board meeting at 11 o'clock and I rather not rush." Hannah laughed and reached the wall where the platform was concealed. She and her grandmother stood there casually, as if they stopped to give her grandmother a rest. When the coast was clear, they slipped through the barrier and passed onto Platform 9 and ¾.

The platform was bustling with people as always, students making sure they have everything, parents Apparating to grab something quick at their house. Hannah pushed her cart along until she came to a compartment in the middle. She quickly claimed it and put Perry (who after two years still hated the cage) in the compartment and secured her trunk. She saw Lee Jordon, her good friend, carrying a large box, come towards her, "Hey Hannah. Have a good summer?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't so bad. I had a family reunion." Lee smiled, "Cool. Guess what I got?" He opened the lid of the box slightly and a hairy arm poked out. Hannah gasped and smiled, "A tarantula?"

Lee nodded, "Pretty neat, huh?" Hannah nodded, but spiders didn't really scare her. Her cousin Melbourne loved spiders and had at least 12 of them, including a tarantula. "You want to share my compartment? I expect the twins will join us." Hannah asked.

Lee answered, "Yeah, mate! You know I would have joined you anyway." Laughing, the two secured Lee's trunk next to Hannah's. Perry spoke to Hannah, _If that spider escapes, I'll kill it._

Hannah internally rolled her eyes, _I'm sure Lee has it under control. No need to be dramatic._

Hannah's grandmother had been standing off to the side, checking the time and waiting for Hannah to say good bye.

Hannah walked over to the impatient woman and said, "I'm ready, Grandmother." Her grandmother looked at her with a smile and said, "Good. Now come here and give me a proper good bye." Smiling and giggling, Hannah hugged her grandmother who said, "Have a good term my dear. If you want, you can stay over for Christmas. Your grandfather and I plan on traveling to South Africa to visit the family there." Hannah looked up at her grandmother in awe. They NEVER allowed her to stay away from home, unless it was with the Weasleys. Hannah hugged her grandmother harder, "Thank you Grandmother."

"You're welcome child."

Her grandmother looked at her sternly and said, "Now, write often and keep those grades up. And if you are to play pranks, remember: You are a Parker, never let the enemy have the last laugh." Hannah smiled and with a mock salute said, "Yes, Grandmother." Nodding, her grandmother turned and with a _pop!_ Apparated away.

Hannah smiled and turned to walk to the train and wait for Fred and George when she saw a couple in black robes with white blonde hair and a child with similar hair. She froze. She knew that woman. It was the woman from the robes shop years ago.

Hannah remembered the woman saying: " _My son is going in 2 years."_

Looking at the narrow faced boy, Hannah assumed that he was the son she was referring to. Suddenly the woman looked up and caught her eye. Hannah wanted to look away, but the woman's surprised face made her keep looking. The woman turned to her husband and gestured towards her.

 _Uh oh. That's not good. Better walk away while I still can._

She turned to walk back over to the train, but she heard footsteps come up behind her and Hannah's instinct was to turn and look at the source.

The husband was now 2 feet from her and was smiling for some reason.

 _Creepy._

Hannah waited for him to speak, which he did. "Hello young one. I'm Lucius Malfoy." Hannah, not sure where this was going said, "Hello, sir." He continued to smile, making Hannah uncomfortable.

He continued, "My wife saw you looking and recognized you from a few years ago. You may bear the name of someone we once knew. May I know your name, since you know mine?"

Hannah thought is argument reasonable but she didn't know this man, and if he carried himself in an arrogant manor like his wife did. But Malfoy wasn't a name that was a threat to the family, so she said, "Hannah. Hannah Parker." He smiled even more, "I thought so. Do you know an Alana Parker?"

Now Hannah was getting suspicious. It's as if he was searching for an answer to a riddle and was probing Hannah for the answer. Hannah frowned and said, "Yes." She was not about to tell him that Alana was her mother. He didn't need to know.

Luckily, before he could speak, Hannah heard the call of her two best friends. "Oy! Hannah! Over here!" She looked behind her and smiled. The twins were standing by their mother and younger siblings, waving at Hannah, which she returned. Turning back to the man, she said, "Good day, sir." She made her way over to the twins but not before hearing, "Till we meet again, Miss Parker." Hannah chose to ignore his statement, vowing to avoid him at all costs.

Reaching the twins, she engulfed them both in a hug, despite their protests. Fred said, "Get off, woman! I can't breathe!" Laughing, Hannah released him and George. She said, "If you can speak you can breathe. How was your summer?" George said, "It was good. Little Ron is starting his first year." "And Percy has been made a prefect." Fred said. Hannah rolled her eyes, but in humor. She knew Percy was ambitious and loved showing off.

Hannah said, "I already saved a compartment for us." The twins beamed, "Excellent." Before they could go, Hannah was already getting tackled into a hug from Ginny. "Hannah! I missed you!" Looking down at Ginny (Hannah was roughly 5'4" and Ginny was only 4' 10") she said, "I missed you too. Your brothers have been behaving I assume?" Giggling Ginny said, "They almost blew up Mum's garden with a Dungbomb!" "So well behaved." Hannah answered, laughing quietly. "Hannah. How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasely said, pulling Hannah into a quick embrace. Hannah didn't mind. Mrs. Weasely reminded her of her aunts back home. "Very good, Mrs. Weasely."

Hannah talked to Mrs. Weasely a little about her summer, and saw the twins down towards the end of the train helping a first year black haired boy with his trunk. They seemed to be starring in awe at his forehead.

 _That's odd. Unless- Could it be?_

The twins hurried over and said, "Mum, guess who we just met on the train? You know that black haired boy that was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Hannah looked at the compartment where they helped him at and saw his sleeve by the window. She could relate to that, being the center of attention for something you can't remember or didn't even choose to have happen to you.

The train whistle blew, and Fred, George and Hannah climbed into their compartment and the twins leaned out the window to kiss their mother and Ginny, who was crying.

Fred said, "Don't, Ginny, we'll send loads of owls."

George said, "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

Hannah laughed as Mrs. Weasely said, "George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

Hannah felt the train move and waved to Mrs. Weasely as she yelled, "Good term and keep them out of trouble Hannah!" Hannah yelled back, "I'll try!" Hannah watched Ginny run, crying and laughing after the train, until it rounded the corner.

Hannah looked at Ron, a red haired boy that was almost as tall as the twins, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. She said, "You excited?" He nodded and said, grabbing his trunk, "I'm going to find an open compartment." He left and Hannah felt a little bad that she couldn't let him sit with her and the twins, but he probably would have been bored anyway. Fred and George followed him saying, "We want to introduce ourselves to Harry Potter, want to come?" Hannah shook her head, "No thanks, I'll say hi later. Lee will be here soon with his giant tarantula." The twins eyes lit up, "We'll be back soon then."

Hannah waved as they left and sat down by the window, and began to think about what kept pushing to the front of her mind: Mr. Malfoy.

It was weird how he kept smiling at her like she was the biggest find in history. She knew she was pretty but not that pretty!

Hannah couldn't figure it out. She needed someone else's help. She called on Perry, and relayed the scene to her. After a few moments of silence, Perry answered; _Perhaps they knew your mother. But you are wise not to trust them. They look nasty, selfish and boastful. It would be best to avoid them._

 _I couldn't agree more._ Hannah answered.

Her conversation ended at the appearance of Lee with his spider. The twins came in shortly after and the four friends played Exploding Snap and ate off the trolley cart when it came around.

Hannah was leaving the toilet when she ran into the blonde haired boy from the platform. Beside him were two bigger boys that looked tough and menacing, or tried to since they were all shorter than her.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." he said with a sneer. Hannah kept a blank face and said, "Hannah Parker. Nice to meet you." She moved to get passed them but they blocked her path (which looked kind of amusing). "My father told me all about you, and that your family is one the richest in Europe." Hannah, slightly irritated but still kept a blank face, said, "Yes, it's true. Now if you don't mind.." Hannah moved passed them but the blonde boy kept talking, "Why do hang out with the Weaselys? They're a disgrace to the wizarding name." She stopped and looked at him, he had a look of triumph on his face. Hannah's anger was mounting. No one insulted her friends like that. No one.

Malfoy continued, "Did they tell you that they were rich? They're so poor that they must buy things second hand, sometimes third hand. A disgrace to the Pureblood wizard name We, however, are better than others. You don't to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand. Hannah just looked at it and looked back at him, and just laughed. The look of confusion of Malfoy's face was priceless. Controlling herself, Hannah looked at him and smirked, "Malfoy, I can tell the wrong sort on my own. Seems to me you have to learn that a respected wizard has more than just money, but a rich personality." Smiling, Hannah walked back to the compartment and told the boys what happened. They all got a laugh out of it.

Perry soon got annoyed in the cage, and putting the cloaks on the door so no one could see, Hannah let Perry out to eat and stretch her wings.

The lights soon came on as the outside grew darker and they changed into their robes.

Not long after, Hannah, Lee, and the twins found a carriage and rode up to the school. They took their place at the Gryffindor table and waited for the Sorting. Hannah amused herself by playing thumb wars with Lee.

The Great Hall doors soon opened and the 1st years walked in looking nervous. Hannah saw Ron next to Harry Potter, and waved at them when they looked over. Ron waved back and whispered to Harry, who waved too.

Professor McGonagall soon came out with the Sorting Hat and called the names of the students. Hannah cheered along with the others when Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, and Pavarti Patil became Gryffindors. However, when Harry Potter was called the whole Hall fell into whispers. She felt bad for him, so she prayed he got into a good house. Finally the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah leapt up and shouted, "YES! WE GOT POTTER!" Fred and George continued the chant, "WE GOT POTTER!" Hannah shook his hand and said, "Welcome to the best house, Harry." He smiled at her and sat down, beaming. Finally, after Dean Thomas was made a Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall called, "Weasely, Ronald". Hannah could see him in a slightly green color and prayed he made it to Gryffindor. Sure enough the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah cheered and ruffled his hair when he sat down.

The Sorting ended, and Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hannah cheered. What a genius! A bit mad and dodgy, but all geniuses are.

Hannah began loading food onto her plate (bacon included) and talked to Angelina about her summer. "It wasn't so bad, we went to Bath for a vacation." Angelina said. Hannah said, "Cool. I had a family reunion, so couldn't travel much." "Was it in Ireland?" Hannah froze. The family reunion was at her uncle's in South Germany but she didn't want to revel too much. "No, it was in Germany, but I didn't get to see much there. I was under house arrest." Angelina smiled, "You played a prank on your grandfather?" Hannah giggled, "No, I played a prank on my older cousin with no sense of humor." The girls laughed at that.

Sooner than expected, the desserts appeared and were devoured shortly afterwards. When the plates were cleared for the last time, Hannah wanted nothing more than to curl up in her dorm and sleep. She looked up at the staff table and saw Albus still eating. Looking downwards, she saw Snape and Professor Quirrell talking. She thought Quirrell looked funny in the turban (but she heard about the vampire incident so she didn't judge). When Quirrell looked away from Snape, she saw him looking around the Hall as if in search for something. Hannah looked to but saw nothing that could catch his eye, until she felt someone's gaze on her. Looking back at Quirrell, she saw him looking at her.

Not wanting to be a weird person, since she thought Quirrell okay since she saw him last year, she waved. He nodded back and turned to another teacher.

Hannah just shook it off. He probably remembered her from when she helped carry his books a couple times.

Dumbledore stood up again to speak, "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in Hannah and the twins' direction. She smirked at the twins and said, "Told you he would know." Fred retaliated by hitting her lightly on the arm.

Dumbledore continued, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

This made Hannah curious. She overheard Percy say that he might have told the prefects what was in the corridor.

 _Must be something big, or valuable, or both._

"And now, before we go to bed, let us all sing the school song!" Hannah smirked as the teachers' smiles became fixed.

With a wave of his wand, the words began to appear. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Hannah chose a funeral march along with Fred and George, and with the school bellowed:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they are bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

When the twins and Hannah were the last to finish, Dumbledore clapped the loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Hannah and the twins left quickly to the common room, getting the password from Percy, and Hannah instantly said, "Goodnight, boys." They looked at her like she was crazy. "But the night is still young!" She said, "I know, but I want a good night sleep before classes start."

Hannah climbed the stairs to her dormitory and saw Perry sitting on her perch next to the window. However, Hannah also saw with some surprise a gray owl sitting on the window ledge.

Perry said to her, _It's been sitting there for the past 10 minutes._

Hannah opened the window and let the owl in. It landed on Hannah's nightstand and held out its leg. Hannah untied the letter from the owl which immediately took off.

Examining the letter, Hannah saw that it had a seal of an M with a snake curled around it.

 _Gee, I wonder who it's from?_

She opened the letter and saw that indeed it was from Mr. Malfoy. It read:

 _Dear Ms. Parker,_

 _As I said, my name is Lucius Malfoy. I did some digging and found that you are Alana's daughter. I knew your mother and your father well. If your mother never speaks of me, that is her choice, as she was never fond of me._

 _Regardless, I want to extend the hand of friendship to help guide you down the right path for your future. As this is your third year, your O. will be coming soon. I am here to offer all the guidance I can. I can tell you that your father would be proud of the progress you have made in your studies and would wish for me to help you even more. I work at the Ministry so if you ever need someone to smooth something over there, I am always available. My wife sends her best wishes to you and is impressed on how much you have grown since you two have seen each other._

 _Should you need to contact me, ask my son to borrow his owl and I will answer promptly._

 _With deepest regards,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hannah looked at the letter and re-read it twice. Hannah was not surprised that he didn't already know that her mother was dead. She had asked her family to only let certain people know. The stuff about needing to pass O. , Ministry help (her grandfather and grandmother already take care of that), his wife's regards and the offer about using his son's owl were all useless to her. Hannah rarely asked for help, and when she did, it was from someone she really trusted.

The only thing that caught her eye was that he knew her father.

She ,of course, remembered her father, but her mother had never really spoke his name after his death. She knew he was smart, strong, tough, and handsome and loved her very much. But she never knew his name; he was always just Dad, Daddy or Father.

She showed Perry the letter. The phoenix read it and said _He writes as like a snob as well. He may only be claiming to know your father to take advantage of your wealth. I think it best to just ignore Mr. Malfoy and remember your father as you do._

Hannah nodded, "I agree. I am curious, but I barely know the man. He's probably a slime ball anyway."

Quickly changing, Hannah bid Perry good night and fell asleep, dreaming about the good times with her father.

Hannah's first week of school was fine until Thursday when she had Defense against the Dark Arts. The day had started off well enough with her and the twins joking around (but she really paid attention) and their first class, Double Charms, went fine.

Then they went to DADA class. Hannah and the twins sat in the back of the class and waited for class to begin.

When Professor Quirrell walked in and passed Hannah, she caught a whiff of a terrible smell from his turban. It smelled like garlic but she couldn't be sure. He began the class with a roll call and he stuttered everyone's names. But when he said "H-Hannah P-Parker." he looked at her like she was a lost jewel that he found. It freaked her out.

 _First Snape from first year, then Mr. Malfoy, now Quirrell? What the hell is going on?!_

Hannah raised her eyebrow and he continued to call names.

Hannah looked at Fred and George, who shrugged and said, "Maybe he remembers how you helped him sometimes last year." Hannah shrugged and turned to take notes. Quirrell made them take notes on Red caps and hags. Interested, Hannah took diligent notes and still added notes of her own on how she could use different jinxes to escape these creatures.

Then the fate decided to make her life difficult.

She had been putting her things away when suddenly the Dungbombs that the twins had in their back pack next to Hannah exploded and caused the whole class to flee, except for Hannah and Professor Quirrell. He pointed at her and said, "D-Detention, M-Ms. P-Parker. 7 o'clock t-t-tomorrow." Hannah stood in shock, "But Professor I-" He raised his hand and said, "N-no exc-cuses."

Hannah was furious. She would have thought that the Professor would allow her to explain herself, but noooooo. She got detention slapped on her the first week of school.

 _This is just great. I'm sure Grandfather and Grandmother will be very proud._

Glaring at Professor Quirrell, who was looking at papers on his desk, Hannah grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

The twins were waiting for her outside. Fred immediately said, "We're so sorry Hannah! Honest mate, I thought I had secured them and-" He stopped when Hannah turned her glare, one that her grandmother used on her and her cousins that froze them in their tracks, on him. Both the twins visibly shivered under her glare. In a whisper Hannah said, "I don't want to hear it. Next time, don't bring it to class and have me get detention!" They nodded, but Hannah just walked away towards Double Potions.

She was still in a bad mood for the rest of the day and didn't even try to help the twins with their cauldron. Snape took two points away from them, and when he saw Hannah's perfect potion, he said nothing, which Hannah took as a compliment.

After getting their essay assignment for the weekend, Hannah ignored the twins and went to the common room to start it. She was nearly done with it before the twins came up to her and said, "Hannah, we're really sorry." She looked up from her essay and stared at them. "Do you promise to never bring Dungbombs into a class without telling me, again?" They both said, "Yes."

"Do you promise to keep them in your dormitory unless you're pulling a prank that I know about?"

"Yes."

Hannah set down her paper, and looking at the twins, smiled. She had missed them in class and didn't want to ruin their friendship over a silly thing like a Dungbomb. She tackled them in a hug, which they returned, laughing as the three friends fell on the floor. Sitting up, Hannah said, between giggles, "Then that covers everything except one thing: How did it go off anyway?" 

George answered, "We don't know. We had put the bomb at the bottom of the bag to play on Professor Snape. We didn't know how it got to the top and fell out."

Hannah thought about how disorganized the twins were and said, "It may have been moved when you were putting things in and out of your backpack." That pacified the twins, but to Hannah, the question lingered all the way till she fell asleep.

 _How did it get from the bottom of bag with a bunch of other stuff on top it to the top of the bag slip out?_

Friday came and went, and at 6:30, Hannah made her way to Professor Quirrell's office for her detention. At 6: 59, she knocked on the door.

"C-Come in." came Professor Quirrell's voice on the other side of the door.

Hannah pushed the door open and saw Quirrell sitting at his desk reviewing papers. He looked up at her entrance and said, "Ms. P-Parker. S-S-Sit here please." He gestured to a desk in front of his. Hannah nodded and sat down in the desk. He gave her a pile of books and said, "Y-You are t-to eras-se all crude markings from th-these b-b-books." Hannah said, "Yes, Professor."

 _Not too bad, I guess. At least I can see what a couple of wanna-be-funny idiots decided to destroy these books with._

To Hannah, writing books, unless with good reason was a severe offense. Grabbing the big eraser that Professor Quirrell had given her, she began to erase the crude markings of dirty jokes and yes, penis drawings.

 _Real mature._

When Hannah had gotten to her second book, only a half an hour had gone by. She internally sighed. She had wanted to spend the evening working on her Potions essay and Quirrell's essay. She also wanted to play Wizard Chess with Lee to show him how to properly defeat someone without using outside source (such as Dung bombs or Frizzing Frisbees).

Hannah was halfway through the second book when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Professor Quirrell staring at her. She, being a curious being, asked, "Is something wrong, Professor?" He shook his head, "N-No. I j-just w-was w-wondering how a g-good girl l-l-like you could b-be mixed up w-w-with boys l-like t-the Weasely t-t-twins." Hannah stared at him, shocked at the personal question. Hesitantly she said in a quiet voice, "They are difficult yes, Professor, and have a great disregard for most rules, but they know when to draw the line and only use their gifts when needed. They are kind, loyal, brave, and clever. They remind of my family and are the brothers I never had." Hannah smiled at the end of her speech. Fred and George reminded her so much of Brendan and Melbourne, though the latter was more violent with their pranks and much more willing to get into a fight to defend Hannah (which she found thoughtful and annoying).

Professor Quirrell chuckled a little, saying, "I-I'm sure your p-p-parents l-like them, t-then?"

Hannah, who finished erasing the last page on the second book, froze. She put the eraser down and without looking at him said, "I think they would have liked them. I don't know what they would have thought exactly. They're dead." Hannah looked up at this and saw slight surprise in Professor Quirrell's eyes. "M-My ap-polig-gizes. I d-didn't k-know." Hannah shook her head, "It's alright, Professor. I don't like to talk about it, but I know their watching me, looking out for me from above. I know they would be happy for me to have found friends. I just do what they have done if they were in my position: accept fate and move on."

He smiled at her, which took her by surprise. He had never really smiled, unless he was nervous. But Hannah saw the genuine smile in the crinkle of his eyes and the light in his eyes.

Hannah smiled back. He said, "I-I am s-sure t-t-hat t-they w-would b-be p-proud."

Hannah nodded and continued to erase the crude markings. Halfway through the third book, she heard Quirrell ask, "I-If I m-may be s-s-so b-bold, h-how d-d-did your p-p-parents die?" Hannah once again froze. It brought back pain to think of her mother and father's death, especially her mother's. She didn't want to give him details, but to bend the truth.

With a sigh she said, "My father died when I was 3. I don't know how he died, no one tells me, but all I know is that it was quick and unexpected." She paused, and with a decisive voice said, "And with all due respect, Professor, I rather not say how she died or when. It is personal and I rather keep it to myself."

Hannah watched as he nodded and said, "T-that's a-alright. It i-is y-y-your choice."

"Thank you, Professor."

Hannah finished the third book and the final fourth book. By the time she finished, it was 8:45 at night. Professor Quirrell sent her away and Hannah said goodnight.

When she reached her common room, she saw the twins asleep in the chairs by the fireplace. Smirking, she crept up behind them and shouted, "BOO!" The twins jumped 2 feet in the air and landed on the floor. Hannah laughed loudly as they said, "Not funny, Hannah!" Yawning, Hannah said, "Yes it was. See you in the morning guys." They said goodnight to her and all three of them trudged off to bed.

When Hannah got into her pajamas, she closed the curtains, and put a Silencing charm on the curtains so no one could hear her from the outside.

She did this, because Hannah had very terrifying nightmares that made her body react in such horrifying ways, that made her shield it from her friends because she didn't want them to worry.

But luckily, Hannah had a peaceful night like most nights.

As the month went on, Hannah got to see a little more of Harry Potter (mostly helping him to classes) and they became good friends. She helped with the stares that people were giving him and told him a few stories of all the times she was the center of attention for something similar (but she was very vague as the memory still pained her.)

Hannah found Harry and Ron pleasant enough and showed them the best way around the school. When Hannah found out Harry was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she hugged him so much that he was literally gasping for air.

"I'm so happy, Harry! I'm a Gryffindor Chaser! We'll get your robes fitted." Hannah smirked at his blush that followed her statement. "Thanks, Hannah."

The next weekend, Wood took them all out on the pitch and Harry was an excellent Seeker. Hannah managed to score 5 times out of the 9 shots made.

After practice, she told Harry, "Wood was right. You're a natural on a broomstick. We'll crush Slytherin in the first match."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Hannah. You're a really good Chaser."

"Thanks." Hannah said. When she was finished changing, she, Fred, and George went up to the castle talking about how Harry would be the best weapon against the Slytherins.

"I can't wait to crush them. Especially Marcus Flint." The twins nodded, rubbing their hands in anticipation. Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, had made it a personal goal to knock Hannah off her broom during the last Quidditch match. She almost did fall but luckily her quick reactions made her just roll on the broom and not fall off.

The reason for it? Last year, Hannah had put silly string all over the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room and on the Slytherin table making it impossible for the Slytherin students to go to class or eat without getting stuck.

She was never caught, but it was evident who did it because the colors of the silly string were gold and red of Gryffindor and white, orange and green of the Irish flag.

That evening, as she finished her homework, she got a letter that damped her mood only a little bit.

It was another letter from Mr. Malfoy.

Taking it up to her dorm and having Perry rest on her shoulder to read it as well, she opened the letter.

 _Dear Ms. Parker,_

 _Your silence since my last letter has lead me to realize that you have either 1) ignored it completely or 2) have been influenced by your mother to hate me. Regardless of either, I implore you to write back and keep in contact with me. It would be beneficial to your future, as I have a great deal of influence in and out of the Ministry and I know it is something your father would have wanted._

 _You may not remember me, but I knew you when you were very young. Your father entrusted my family to care for you should something happen, as we were like a family to him. Your dear mother however, made sure that we saw very little of you. Your grandparents have also decided to keep you from our contact, most likely to spite us, as they are more proud and deceitful than you know. Your mother was the same. Just keep in mind that I am here as a guide into your future and to put you on the right path._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hannah nearly threw something across the wall. She was very defensive about her family, and if anyone insulted anyone in her family, she went berserk. Hannah stood up from the bed and paced angrily, the letter still clutched in her hand.

All the while she paced, she shouted, "HOW DARE HE INSULT MY MOTHER! I'LL RIP HIM APART! THAT NO GOOD, SLIMY, ARROGANT SON OF A-"

 _HANNAH!_ Perry shouted in her mind forcing Hannah to cut her rant short. Hannah shot an angry glare at the phoenix, who was now resting on the bird stand, just stared at her with a calm expression.

Perry continued , _I get that you are upset about your mother, and you are right to rant and rage. However, it will not change the abuse he wrote. He is an ignorant slug who wants nothing more to take advantage of your youth._

Hannah took a deep breath, sat down on the bed and looked at the window behind Perry. Sighing, she said, "You're right. But still, just because he is rich and "knew my father" doesn't mean he has the right to contact me."

Perry sang a note, and said _Agreed._

Hannah looked at the letter again and though she was surprised by his mention of knowing her when she was young, he had insulted her mum. Hannah never let anyone except certain family members insult her mum.

Hannah looked at Perry and said, "I'm going to write back." Perry began to protest, but Hannah held up her hand and with a firm voice, said, "I want him to know that my mother is dead, so that I can see his "sincere apology" but also to inform him that since I don't remember him, I don't care if her knew my father or not. I have enough guides through what Father and Mother already taught me, and what Grandmother and Grandfather are going to teach me."

Perry rustled her wings, and with a sigh answered Hannah, _It is a good plan. But be careful what you say and how you say it._

Hannah nodded. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and thought over how to be polite but get the message across. After half an hour of contemplation (and hearing her other Gryffindor 3rd year girls go to bed) she came up with this:

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I have received your last two letters. However, I believe that I should inform you of a certain event before answering your statement about accepting you help._

 _My mother died years ago, almost 4 ½ years after my father died. That being said, I am not controlled by her opinion, for she never mentioned you nor did my father as I can remember. Your insults to my mother, and my grandparents, therefore are considered in my opinion an insult to her memory. I advise you to not do so in the future._

 _As for the fact of you knowing me when I was young does not matter. I don't remember you, so I don't care what your relationship with my father was or was not. To sum up, I do not need your help, I do not want it, and if you ever write back to me about it again, I will tell the authorities._

 _Hoping to never hear from you again,_

 _H. Parker_

Hannah read her letter and thought it very well written. Perry also approved when she showed her. Crawling into bed that night, Hannah fell asleep with a triumphant look on her face.

 **Hannah's got claws! Hope you all enjoyed this very long chapter. I know I don't mention Harry often but keep in mind that she is older, so not much interaction besides some hallway passings and Quidditch practice.**

 **Until next time, White Huntress is out…to go get food.**


	6. Birthday and Halloween

**(Revised)**

 **Summer is here! Happy Fourth of July! Have another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings characters! I own my OCs!**

After mailing the letter, Hannah felt quite good. She felt like she had nullified a great nit in her hair.

She didn't have to wait long before her good mood fell.

When she entered the Great Hall for breakfast, she saw Professor Quirrell looking for her and when he saw her, he watched her. All through breakfast. Hannah ignored him and engaged with Katie about Charms homework, but all through the conversation, she could feel his stare.

And it didn't just happen today, it happened more frequently as the days went by.

Her classes were becoming more interesting, but DADA was still putting Hannah on edge. Or more specifically, Professor Quirrell was putting her on edge.

He kept keeping her after class to talk to her (which she kept short), having carry some of his things when he was in the corridor and saw her, and always asked her questions on her family, which she answered very vaguely to hold true to the family business: no one knows what goes on except the family.

It was freaking her out, so using her thief sneaking skills, she avoided Quirrell as much as possible, sometimes it involved climbing up the walls to the ceiling. Luckily, no one else ever saw her, except for Peeves but she gave him some Dungbombs to keep him quiet. And Mrs. Norris always pretended that Hannah wasn't there, which Hannah rewarded her for with some mice and a scratch behind the ears.

Soon October came and Hannah excited was for two reasons: 1) Halloween Feast and 2) Hannah's 14th birthday was coming.

As Halloween came closer, the castle filled with smells of pumpkin pie, apple cider, apple cobbler, and all other Halloween goodies. Hannah, Fred and George spent a good deal sneaking down to the kitchens for a small taste of some of the sweets until they were forced to leave (more accurately, until Hannah dragged the twins away. "You'll spoil yourself and you won't be nearly as satisfied at the feast if you keep stealing samples.")

The decorations were going up as well. The floating candles in the Great Hall were soon replaced with jack-o-lanterns, and more cobwebs plagued the school than usual. The coats of armor even squeaked more than usual to get that eerie feel in the corridors. Peeves was also doing his share of decorating, whether it be from dumping tarantulas on students, pelting them with Dungbombs in pumpkins, or making fake skeletons chase students, he was in the holiday mood.

Hannah kept her grades at their usual place, O for Outstanding, and helped the twins scrape by with at least an Acceptable. However, the twins were quite concerned with Hannah because she seemed off. It was true, Hannah was zoning out of conversations and spent more time in the library than usual.

The truth of the matter: Hannah had received another letter from Mr. Malfoy and while the beginning made her smirk, the rest made her become like her grandmother when angered: cold and calculating.

The letter had come two days after Hannah had sent her reply and when Hannah saw it, she had just come after a long Quidditch practice so her patience was short. When Hannah saw Perry staring down at an owl, she knew who it was from. Changing quickly, Hannah sat her bed, took the owl's letter and opened it. It read:

 _Ms. Parker,_

 _My most sincere condolences for your mother and I apologize for my language to your mother. She was a bright and strong witch, but maybe I didn't see the side of her that made her stronger and more open than I expected. The side she showed to your father and you that I wish I could have seen to be more a part of your family._

 _In regards to you reporting me to the authorities, I would not try it, child. My influence is great in all Departments of the Ministry. Your family's business may hold influence, but rest assured mine is far greater. That is why I am extending my hand in friendship and guidance. If you refuse my offer, then I will simply act on your behalf as I see fit. You see, Hannah, I have power your family will never have. While I am sure your relatives have great connections throughout the world, they do not have connections as far up the ladder as I do. For your father's sake I hope you wise up and take my offer._

 _With best wishes,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hannah didn't shout or scream for two reasons: 1) her fellow girls were asleep and 2) she was too angry to speak. Hannah let Perry read over her shoulder and she could feel Perry's anger mounting as well. Hannah laid the letter aside and laid down on the bed. She thought about what he had said about her family not have connections "as far up on the ladder" as he did.

She thought to Perry, _But it depends on what ladder you climb. We have no interest in any Ministry position, therefore we don't have many connections high up in the Ministry._

Perry nodded. She spoke to Hannah _And he does not need to know that, I'm sure he will realize in time. Perhaps it is time you told your grandparents about what this man is telling you._

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. She knew she should ask for help, but Hannah rather solve this on her own. She had done a lot of things on her own and she was used to it. Hannah sighed and got under the covers, Perry perching on her head board. Hannah said to Perry, _I'll think about it, but you know me Perry. I don't want them to get hurt because I told them._

Perry let out a soothing note, before settling on her perch by the window. Hannah watched the moon from her window and after putting the Silence Charm on, she fell fast asleep.

Since then, Hannah has been in the library, trying to find a loophole in a law to get back at Mr. Malfoy through her family business.

 _We may not have much "influence", but we know how to use the law to our advantage._

Hannah knew the twins were worried, but she assured them that it was a little side project for her family and that they didn't need to worry. Fred and George were not fully convinced, Hannah knew that, but they let her have her space and she made up for the lost time by playing Exploding Snap, Wizard Chess, and tossing Fizzing Frisbees around the corridor to class.

Hannah had not sent a letter to Mr. Malfoy with a response because she felt he didn't deserve one. But she did send a letter to her Grandfather, telling him how classes were going (she left out the awkwardness with Quirrell) and the latest pranks she was pulling (putting red and gold bows in the Potions classroom and Snape's office.). She also asked him to send news on the family and to send her love to her aunts and uncles and cousins around the globe.

Soon it was the week before Halloween, and Hannah was getting antsy for the feast. Fred and George kept trying to get out of her what she wanted for her birthday, but she only gave them little hints. What she wanted for her birthday was simple: a book called _Top 10 Wizard Wonders of the World_. It had pictures, descriptions, and maps of all the places that had very interesting History, but they also contained the layout for the vaults of treasure. A beautiful gift for a bookworm thief. So Hannah kept dropping hints to the twins every day, knowing they would figure it out eventually. They loved and hated her for it. Mrs. Weasley had sent an owl that morning to her full of apple cinnamon sweets and a lovely red knitted scarf with her last name spelled out at the bottom.

That Monday before her birthday, at the end of her DADA class, she was trying to get out early, but her bag somehow jammed under the desk. She looked at Fred and George, who were waiting patiently, but she waved them off, "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." They shrugged, but made their exit slowly. Hannah could tell they had noticed Quirrell keeping her after class but she had told them that he kept her after to ask questions on the lesson. They had protested that it was weird since she gets the highest grades in the class.

As soon as the twins were out the door, Hannah's bag finally broke free. She looked down to see what had caught and wasn't surprised when she saw a loose stitch had become a big loop on the side of her bag and the nail at the back of the desk where she had placed her bag.

 _I guess I need a new bag._ Hannah thought to herself. She didn't look towards the front of the classroom because she could feel Quirrell watching her, and made a beeline for the door. But before she could touch the doorknob, she heard him say, "W-Wait, Ms. P-Parker." She sighed quietly and faced him. He was sitting at his desk with a piece of parchment in his hand, looking at her with a smile. But it was not like the one he had shown in detention, it only made her feel small, not comforted. It scared her a little if she was being honest.

"Yes, Professor?"

He looked back at the paper and said, "Y-Y-Your essay on hags w-w-was very g-g-good, b-but I am slightly sh-shocked at your s-s-second to last p-p-paragraph."

Hannah knew why. She had written that while Stunning the eye was effective to a degree, if you want to truly have a chance of getting away, you Stun them in the mouth or by the private parts. Hannah said, "I just felt that the author missed some things. I remembered reading another book over the summer at was all about dealing with hags. Hags have the same reaction humans do when kicked or punched in the privates, so a Stunning spell would be most effective there. Also, the inside of a hags mouth has none of that protective skin hags have, so spells can easily penetrate there as well, if a wizard has good aim."

He nodded to her, and set the essay down, "I-I just w-w-wanted t-to check t-to make s-sure y-you d-didn't write t-that on a d-d-dare w-with the Weasley t-t-twins." Hannah nodded but said nothing. He always mentioned the twins as if they made her do horrible things. It made her sick to think he thought she could be controlled. They were her best friends, they knew where to draw the line, and none of them controlled the other.

Hannah looked at her watch, and nearly shrieked in alarm, "I got to go Professor. I'll be late for Potions if I don't."

"Very w-well. G-Good day, Ms. P-Parker." Hannah ran from the classroom, to the entrance hall, down to the dungeons and thankfully the twins were there waiting for her, and the door to the Potions classroom had yet to open. She wasn't late.

Fred asked her, "What took you so long?" George followed that question with, "It shouldn't take that long to get a bag mate." Hannah told them about her conversation with Quirrell and they laughed when she told them Quirrell's excuse to hold her back. They were still chuckling when the three sat down by their caldrons in the back, and began their potion. "I mean, I know we are influential and dashing," said Fred, who smirked when Hannah rolled her eyes at his statement, "but I didn't think we were that good looking and influential to make you write a false statement in your essay." Hannah hit his arm lightly and smiled. George said, "We? I am the better looking one, Fred. You should know that."

That made Hannah giggle but she stopped when she saw Snape glare in her direction, so she refocused on her potion, but not before she sent a smirk toward Snape.

The twins spent the rest of the class arguing who was better looking before Hannah shot them down. "Guys, let's face it. Both of you are good looking, but I am drop dead gorgeous."

They were about to retort, but Snape walked by to inspect their caldrons. Luckily for Hannah, the twins caldron looked somewhat like it was supposed to. Hannah's, on the other hand, looked perfect as usual. Snape merely glanced at the twins but really inspected Hannah's. He looked at the potion then at Hannah, and slightly nodded, before walking away.

 _I did not see that coming._

Usually, Snape would ignore her, or make a smart comment about her not helping the twins. Nodding at her for a good potion was something new.

 _I already have one teacher acting weird, I don't need another one being weird too!_

Trying to push it out of her mind, Hannah filled a vial of the potion and brought it up to his desk along with the twins. When the bell rang, Hannah was the one who waited patiently for Fred and George to get their things. As soon as they had their bags on their shoulders, Hannah practically dragged them up to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oi! Hannah! Slow down, mate!" said Fred.

"Yeah." said George, "Dinner is not going anywhere!"

Hannah slowed down, but only slightly. She turned to the twins and said, "You don't think it is weird that Snape nodded at me and not make a sarcastic comment about your potion?" The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Maybe he just liked your potion." said Fred. "Or maybe he knew that making a comment was pointless since our potion was perfect." said George. Hannah rolled her eyes, "Says the one who skipped half of step 3." George just shrugged. Hannah sighed, maybe she was over thinking this. For all she knew, he had just run out of material and simply nodded.

As she sat down for dinner, she pushed Potions out of her mind and locked into a conversation with Cori about plants. It didn't last long, but Cori appreciated Hannah's attempt at conversation on a subject she knew a great deal about.

Hannah mainly focused on her dinner, not really paying attention to the other conversations at the table. Hannah's mind wandered back to her problem with Mr. Malfoy. She had spent hours searching for a law that would make him have fewer connections or tarnish his reputation a little bit because he had broken it.

 _If only I knew if he had stolen or hidden a precious object in his house, then I could get him….wait._

Hannah suddenly realized that she could find out. She just needed to get the _Book of Precious Objects: Where They Are From and Where They Are Now_. That book was magically enchanted to always have the location of the objects written (in riddles of course since some of them were dangerous). However, she also knew that only two copies of that book existed. One was at Parker Mansion, which her grandparents would get suspicious if she asked for it. The other was located in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library.

Hannah would need a teacher's note in order to get in there. She looked up at the staff table: McGonagall was out, she would be too suspicious. Definitely not Snape, he disliked her. The Astronomy teacher would probably just give her a weird look since Hannah rarely spoke to her, so she wasn't an option. That narrowed it down to Flitwick and Quirrell. Flitwick might give her the note, but he would also ask her why she needed it. Hannah knew she could lie, but she hated lying to people she cared for. That left Quirrell. Now she knew he would give her the pass, but he would also probably want to know why she wanted it and if he could help with whatever she was doing.

Hannah sighed down at her almost fully eaten steak. But then something popped into her mind that made her smirk at the very thought.

 _I really am slow. Who said I needed a note? I am a thief am I not? I think it's time to put those skills to a good test._

Finishing her meal, Hannah got up to go to the library. Fred stopped her, "Hey, where are you off to?" Hannah smiled, "The library." George looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Hannah, you don't need to start that essay for Snape right now." Hannah just shook her head, "It's not for Potions, or DADA," seeing Fred about to retort, "it is for the project for my family. I think I'm almost done with it. Just need to do a bit more research." Leaving it at that, Hannah walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the library. She wasn't going to cross the line of the Restricted Section, but she was going to check the layout of the library for when she snuck down here in the night.

Walking in, she smiled at the librarian, Madam Pince, who smiled back at her. Hannah instantly set to work about memorizing the layout of the library, most importantly the way from the door to the Restricted section. Hannah noticed that there were 5 tables from the door to the aisle where you had to turn so she walked down it. Once Hannah turned right, she saw that it wasn't a straight shot to the Restricted section, but it was the fastest way. She walked down the aisle, pretending to browse for a book, until she came to the end. Turning to her left, she saw the entrance to the Restricted Section and the rope that was in front of the entrance to warn students of what section they wandered into.

 _Ok, so from here to the entrance, it's about 5 feet. All I have to do is get past the 5 tables, turn right, go to the end of the aisle, turn left and behold the destination. Once inside, find the book. That is the real challenge._

Hannah realized that she needed to be aware of books and chairs that were not put away properly when walking so that she didn't make noise and have Flitch or a teacher hear her. Thieving 101: Make no noise.

Seeing that she needed an early night's sleep, Hannah quickly left the library. She smiled again at Madam Pince as she left but before she got out the door, a voice said behind her, "C-Couldn't f-find w-what you w-wanted, Ms. P-Parker?" Hannah froze.

 _Damn it. Act calm. You have done nothing wrong…yet._

Hannah turned and saw Quirrell carrying at least 8 books, but Hannah couldn't tell what they were about since the spines weren't facing her. She assumed it was about vampires. Hannah said, "No, I didn't find what I was looking for Professor. I just remembered that I have a copy of the book in my dormitory." Quirrell raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. Hannah slowly started inching her way back out of the library but before she even moved 2 inches, Quirrell said, "I-I s-seem t-to h-have a b-big l-load of b-b-books h-here. C-Could y-you h-help m-me c-carry t-them t-to m-my o-office?"

Hannah really wanted to say no, oh she desperately wanted a good excuse, but she also had a very kind and generous heart, so with a nod, she said, "Sure, Professor." He smiled, the creepy smile, not the nice kind, and put half of the stack in her arms. _Geez, he doesn't do any light reading does he._ Hannah said nothing, just smiled. He left the library quickly, Hannah following close behind. The walk from the library to his office took _forever._

 _This is what I get for being nice._ Hannah thought as she adjusted the books to carry them easier, trying to keep up with Quirrell's brisk pace. She had to hand it to him: that man could walk.

By the time they reached his office, Hannah felt her arms get slightly sore. Quirrell opened his office and gestured her to enter. "S-Set t-the b-books o-on t-the d-desk, M-Ms. P-Parker." Hannah did and said, "There you go, Professor." She turned and saw him looking at her again, like he had found something remarkable.

 _This man seriously needs to tone the creepiness._

He nodded to her, "T-Thank y-you. I-I a-always a-appreciate i-it w-when y-you h-help m-me." Hannah answered with a force smile, "It is no trouble, Professor." Hannah watched as his smile stay on his face, it made her become uncomfortable. "I better get to my dormitory before curfew." Quirrell's smile dropped, but he nodded and said, "Y-Yes. O-Of c-course. G-Good n-night, M-Ms. P-Parker." He stepped aside to let her go and Hannah said, "Goodnight, Professor." He closed the door behind her and Hannah speed walked all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 _What is his deal? Last year, he never sought me out to help him, nor did he really care who I had for friends. I just helped him if I saw him struggle and he thanked me then continued on his way. Why the sudden interest?_

Hannah was lost in this thought until she arrived at the Fat Lady. "Apple cider." she said to the portrait. It moved aside and Hannah entered the common room to find it almost empty, except for Harry, Ron, Fred and George and a couple of others. She smiled at the twins, "Hey, mates." They looked over at her and frowned, "What took you so long at the library? We thought you said you were almost done." Hannah's smile fell, "It is, but I ran into Professor Quirrell and he made me carry some books up to his office." Fred and George looked at each other before smiling at one another, "Knew it. We saw him leave the Great Hall soon after you did."

"Maybe he is thinking of making you as his assistant. Testing your strength." The three friends laughed at that, but Hannah's was more forced. In her head, thought were whirling at 100 miles an hour. She knew that Quirrell wouldn't make her his assistant because 1) she was not even in her 5th year yet and 2) one did not question her personal life for an interview and if they did it was brief, like one question brief.

Picking a good seat by the fire, Hannah brought out her Potions book and began her essay. Fred and George had said they had already begun, which Hannah didn't mind, but she knew she would have to revise them later. She worked on it for only an hour before she told them that she was going to bed.

"But it's only 9:00!" Fred said as she went up the stairs to her dormitory. Hannah just yawned and said, "If you carried heavy books up and down numerous flights of stairs, you would be tired too." Hannah ignored the twins' protests as she climbed the stairs. She got ready for bed quickly and told Perry her plan. The phoenix chuckled, _Your first mission inside Hogwarts. This shall be fun._ Hannah was glad Perry did not try to convince her otherwise of her plan. She answered back, _I can't wait. It will be so much fun! But I will need a set of eyes at the entrance of the Restricted Section._ Hannah raised an eyebrow to Perry who let out an affirmative note. _You can count on me little one._

Smiling, Hannah let sleep over take her, her alarm set for midnight.

 **At midnight….**

Hannah awoke to her tiny alarm giving a soft _Ding. Ding. Ding._ She was tired for only a second when she remembered how important this mission was. She became wide awake and very quietly put on her thief clothes. From her trunk, Hannah grabbed her thin black long sleeve cotton shirt, black pants (not dress pants but not jeans), black sneakers, and a ponytail holder. Quickly pulling on her clothes and putting her hair up in a pony tail, Hannah poked Perry awake, and together, the two snuck out of the room where Hannah's fellow Gryffindors were sleeping, through the common room, and out into the corridor.

Looking back, Hannah was relieved that the Fat Lady was gone from her portrait. "Ready Perry?" The phoenix, who was perched on her shoulder, nodded. Taking a deep breath, Hannah walked cautiously to the library. 15 minutes later (she had to dodge Peeves who was setting up a trap full of water balloons on the 5th floor) she and Perry entered the library. As she thought, the chairs and tables were not the same when she left. More chairs were in the way from the door to the aisle.

But Hannah didn't need to push past them. She would go over them. Perry said to her _I'll fly up top to see if anyone is coming._ Hannah nodded to Perry. Perry squeezed Hannah's shoulder before flying up to the ceiling and perching on a bookcase, where no one but Hannah could see her.

Hannah took a deep breath and did a front hand spring over the first two chairs and landed silently on floor in front of the third. _It's just like the web you practice with, just more wooden._ After a series of flips and turns, Hannah made it to the aisle. Looking down it, it was actually neater and she could walk down it without bumping into anything. She speed walked down the aisle and peeked around the last bookcase to the Restricted Section and found it perfectly clear. Hannah let out a deep breath. _Thank Merlin._ Hannah crossed the rope to the Restricted Section and asked Perry, _Any sign of Filtch, Mrs. Norris or a teacher?_ Perry answered, _No, all clear young one._ Hannah smiled.

Hannah focused on the dark shelves in front of her. She knew that the _Book of Precious Objects_ had a silver color and the spine had Latin letters of the title. Question was: where did they keep the book in this mess? Hannah walked to the first aisle and said, " _Lumos_." A bright ball of light appeared above her hand and followed her as she walked. She scanned the shelves and saw nothing familiar. At her grandparents' house, she had looked at the book many times since her grandfather wanted her to be able to recognize certain items when on a "business trip." Hannah searched the second and third aisle: no luck. Finally, halfway down the fourth aisle, Hannah found it. Pulling it off the shelf, Hannah looked at the silver cover, with gold letters and encrusted with jewels. _Found it!_ she told Perry.

Hannah merely got the feeling of relief and pride form Perry. Hannah flipped through the book, trying to find a riddle with a dangerous item that would point to Mr. Malfoy. After what seemed forever (but was actually 10 minutes), she found it. The object was a medallion, the Medallion of the Siren. The book read:

 _The Medallion of the Siren is an ancient object that was made by the Sirens of Old. It was passed to their descendants from generation to generation until Ministry Aurors took it as it was too dangerous for anyone to handle. The Medallion allows the wearer to enchant anyone with their voice. It's full power is unleashed when the wearer sings. However, the wearer's song must be specific about what it wants its target to do and the wearer must not hesitate or mess up any lyric, or the Medallion will burn the wearer, killing their voice and/or kill the wearer._

 _The current location of this object is:_

 _In a house where the Peacock and Snake are one,_

 _Hidden under green skin and black teeth._

 _You will not find it under the heart or above it,_

 _It will be in the heart sheath._

 _If you have knowledgeable thirst, you can find the key to the heart,_

 _But if you have hunger you will find the entrance to the heart's niche._

Hannah re-read the riddle 3 times before she committed it to her memory. She thought for a while, under the light by her hand. Peacock and Snake obviously meant Malfoy. The green skin must mean a green hills or grass surrounding the area. Black teeth, only obvious explanation was that the manor they lived in was made of black stone. These clues pointed toward Malfoy, and she was sure that her grandfather could find the address of the Malfoys.

The rest of the riddle was a little challenging. Hannah had to think for a moment before it hit her like lightning. "Heart" meant "center". So in the center of the house is where the medallion was hidden. The key to the chamber where it was hidden must be in the library. "Knowledgeable thirst" as far as Hannah was concerned could only be quenched by books. "Hunger" was obvious to food. That meant the entrance was in the kitchen, where you make food or the dining room to serve and eat the food. It was probably the latter but she couldn't be too sure.

Hannah smiled at her genius at figuring out the riddle and smiled even more when she saw who insured the Medallion.

At the bottom of the page, it read:

 _This object is insured by Parkerson Magic Insurance Company. And if they find it misused or in improper hands, they have full rights to take the item back and place it under protection._

Hannah almost let out a squeal of joy. Hannah was about to close the book when a page caught her eye. Curiosity got the better of her, so she turned to the page. The pages were lined with gold flakes; that is what had caught Hannah's eye since most of the pages were white. The page was about the Sorcerer's Stone. It read:

 _The Sorcerer's Stone is very powerful object .Very few have ever been made but the most recent has been made by Nicolas Flamel, famed alchemist(665 years old), who lives with his wife Perenelle (658 years old). The famous stone can transform any metal into pure gold, and create the Elixir of Life, making the drinker immortal. Many witches and wizards have lived very long lives because of this Stone, however because of the value, it has been stolen or destroyed over the years. The Stone by Nicolas Flamel is still around but hidden deeply._

 _The current location of this object is:_

 _Hidden far beneath stone of 1000 years._

 _And guarded by tests of courage and brains._

 _The first is one of teeth and ears,_

 _But can be passed by a key that unlocks the strongest chains._

 _The second is dark and wet._

 _And only in darkness should it be kept._

 _To bring it to light would bring it pain,_

 _Yet set you free, with little strain._

 _The third requires a quick hand and eyes._

 _In order to pass you must find the final piece,_

 _To fit the place where prisoners speak their cries._

 _Get on wood and find the piece,_

 _That has been won after one tries._

 _The fourth is a battle field._

 _Be careful while picking your way through, and never yield._

 _If you do, you'll be done,_

 _And your quest for the Stone gone._

 _The fifth, you face a creature of rock._

 _Green as moss and tall as his home._

 _His stench is as pleasant as a seasick crock._

 _And his walking stick will crush all bone._

 _The sixth, is one of the mind._

 _Think carefully as the flames can keep you from your find._

 _5 ways to stay forever, one to move forward, one to take you from where you came._

 _Drink correctly and you will be the closest one to fame._

 _The final trial is one of the heart._

 _If all you have is greed, then these tests have been in vain._

 _If you have one that has more in it then diamond and quart,_

 _Then you will finally get what you have come to obtain._

Hannah looked over the riddle. It was a doozy and not one to be taken lightly. The Stone was guarded very well and one had to be great in many subjects on order to get the stone. Hannah loved solving riddles so taking a nearby quill and parchment, she copied down the riddle. She had just finished the last line when Perry said in a urgent voice, _Hannah! Hide! Someone is coming!_ Hannah put the copy of the riddle in her pocket (the one for the Medallion still in her head) and whispered, " _Nox_." The library plunged into a deeper darkness, but luckily there was moonlight from the windows to light her way.

She put the book back, and quickly ran to the farthest wall from the entrance. There, she saw a table that she could use to get to the top of a book shelf. Hannah ran, jumped on the table, crouched for a moment, and then launched herself on top of the bookshelf. She lay down on the shelf just as she heard someone enter the Restricted Section. From the wheezing breath and smell of cat, Hannah knew it was Mr. Filtch. "Thought I saw a light in here." she heard him say. She froze as the light from his lantern passed under her. "Best check to make sure no students are down here." He searched the aisles for a good 10 minutes before he left.

Hannah called on Perry, _Is he gone?_ Perry answered, _He is outside the library entrance with a teacher._

 _Which teacher?_ Hannah asked.

 _The one with the greasy hair._

 _That's Snape!_

Hannah cursed in Gaelic. The two people who were not to be crossed (but given the choice, she would take Filtch any day) were blocking her path. Hannah turned and looked out over the library. Two feet in front of her, where the bookcase ended was a window facing the lake. _Hmmmmm…if we can't walk out we'll fly out._

She sensed Perry's worry but excitement. Hannah jumped down from the tall book case, and landed silently by the window. Perry showed up not a second later. Taking a bobby pin she kept in her hair at all times, Hannah picked the lock of the window, and opened it. The wind that entered was cool and crisp, a sure sign of autumn and Hannah inhaled it with delight. She loved the smell.

Perry offered her right claw to Hannah who took it. The moment Hannah touched it, Perry took flight and the two went out the window. Hannah loved it when Perry let her fly with her. She felt weightless and alive. She looked out over the grounds and saw the lake looking like a mirror in the moonlight, the grass shimmering in the breeze and the grass and trees looking like silver. It was a beautiful sight. All too soon, Perry had brought them to Gryffindor Tower. Hannah opened the window a slight tug and Perry dropped her on the bed. Hannah smiled.

 _That was fun. Mission Accomplished._ Perry was already back on her silver bird stand and half way asleep. Hannah smiled and stroked Perry's wings. "Goodnight Perry." Changing back into her pajamas, Hannah reset her alarm and went back to sleep, grinning at her success.

Hannah's birthday arrived and when she woke up that morning, the foot of her bed was covered with packages. Perry was looking at them from her bird stand, and said to Hannah as she awoke _Happy Birthday!_ Hannah smiled, "Thanks Perry." She reached for the nearest present and saw it was from Fred and George. Opening it, she saw that they managed to figure out what she wanted. Sure it was a second hand copy of _10 Wizard Wonders of The World_ , but it was in good condition and Hannah loved it all the same.

 _I'll have to make sure to get them good Christmas and birthday presents._

Ripping open her other presents, she saw that her cousins had sent her _Classic Myths of England and Ireland_ , along with some Chocolate Frogs. Her grandparents had sent her some cake (which she saved for later), a beautiful red ruby shaped like a tear drop on a silver chain, and a new pair of black combat boots (for winter time). Her "friend" in China (or Japan, since Hannah knew he moved around a lot) sent her a copy of _The Art of War_ , which Hannah wasn't sure was suppose to be a joke or not,(his sense of humor always baffled her) but liked the gift none the less. Uncle Damian also sent her a gift, a small blue journal with a silver spine. His note said, _In case you need to write something weighing you down or to let your creative writing take over._

Hannah smiled at the gift. He was the only Uncle who knew Hannah loved to do artistic activities when she was alone.

Only one gift remained and it was a box of Bertie's Box of Every Flavor Beans from Angelina.

Hannah looked over at the now awake Angelina and said, "Thanks Angelina. You do know me so well." Angelina smiled, "Happy Birthday, Hannah." Quickly storing her presents and putting on her clothes, Angelina and Hannah made their way down to breakfast. When the two girls entered the Great Hall, it seemed more spooky than usual, or maybe Hannah just felt the chill of excitement whenever Halloween came.

Hannah and Angelina spotted Fred and George, Angelina sitting across from them and Hannah sitting in between them. Hannah hugged Fred and George,( "Get off, woman!") saying, "Thanks for the book, mates. I knew you would get my hints eventually." They smirked, "Yeah, well, it was easy once we remembered that you are a book worm." Hannah laughed and lightly hit them on the shoulder.

The Owl post came through, Perry as well, and Hannah was happy to see her grandmother's brown barn owl land in front of her with a letter attached. Perry said, _Seems to me that your grandparents received your message._

The morning after Hannah's mission in the Restricted Section, she had sent a letter to her grandfather explaining the situation (leaving out the parts about her father) with Mr. Malfoy and how she had a plan to get him back at mocking the family. This must have been their response.

Tearing open the letter, she saw her grandmother's writing. It read:

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _Thank you for telling your grandfather about what this wretched man was saying to you in his letters. Your grandfather nearly went to beat the man for his language toward your mother and the family. However, we are both proud that you came up with a way to find justice by using the law against him. You truly are a Parker. Your grandfather, hasty man that he is, has already put your plan into action and has already investigated Mr. Malfoy. I would check the Daily Prophet this morning if I were you._

 _Happy Birthday and Well done from your grandmother,_

 _Anna Parker_

Hannah smiled at the letter. She knew her grandfather would put her plan into action the moment he read her letter. He was not a thought out strategist like her grandmother but always redirected the attention of others to get to the real target undetected. She was glad that her grandmother calmed him down enough to take a breath before he did anything rash.

Hannah looked around to see if there was a _Daily Prophet_ nearby and saw that Katie Bell had one. "Katie? Could I see the Daily Prophet?" Katie nodded and passed it to her. Fred looked at Hannah curiously, "When did you care what was in the Prophet?" Hannah didn't look at him when she answered, "My grandmother told me that there may be an article about the family business in here. Aha!" Hannah found an article, not super big but not tiny either, about the Parkerson Magical Insurance Company investigating a certain manor in Yorkshire. It read:

 _At 6 o'clock last night, Sir Joseph Parker, along with 3 other wizards, from Parkerson Magical Insurance Company, investigated the Malfoy Manor of Yorkshire after receiving an anonymous tip that a dangerous magical item may have been hidden there. Mr. Lucius Malfoy said to Sir Parker, "Your tip in obviously wrong. All dangerous artifacts that I might have owned were taken by the Ministry years ago." Some may remember that at the time that You-Know-Who was in power, Lucius Malfoy was under the Imperious Curse to be a Death Eater. "Those Days are behind me now. I would never dream of dabbling in the Dark Arts again." However, Sir Parker told Mr. Malfoy, "It is my right that as the owner and CEO of Parkerson Insurance, which protects many items, many magical and dangerous, we must investigate to make sure none of them fall into innocent hands or are in the wrong hands."_

 _After a long search, Sir Parker and his team found a suspicious key tucked away a book in Mr. Malfoy's library. The key had many enchantments on it that would have caused any non-professional wizard in retrieval to be seriously injured. The team also found a trap door under the dining room that seemed to hold many dangerous artifacts, including the Medallion of the Sirens. As Sir Parker explained, "This Dark object would allow the wearer to control anyone they spoke about or sang about. To be in a wizard home without serious protection is highly dangerous. The Malfoys are lucky that the anonymous tip came up otherwise who knows what could have happened if one of them slipped it on." Mr. Malfoy refused to comment on where he got such an object or why he kept it._

 _Sir Parker and his team left the manor at 10 o'clock that evening and have assured us that the Medallion will be placed in a safe location._

 _Mr. Malfoy is now being questioned about other artifacts found in the room under the dining room. Until the questioning is complete, Mr. Malfoy will not be allowed in certain Departments of the Ministry of Magic._

Hannah nearly leapt for joy. She showed the twins, and once all three of them looked at each other, they all started laughing. George said between laughs, "So that's what you were working on for your family. An anonymous tip?" Hannah nodded. Fred said, "Sneaky. Excellent job mate."

Hannah looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy frowning and glaring at the _Daily Prophet_. When he looked up and saw her, Hannah smirked at him.

 _That's right arsehole. My family can humiliate you in ways you never thought possible._

Throughout the day, Hannah was happy and nothing damped her mood, not even when Snape gave them homework. After dinner, Hannah ate her cake up in her dormitory with Perry and played Wizard Chess with Lee, Fred, George, and even Percy.

When Hannah fell asleep that night, it was with a smile.

 _What a great 14_ _th_ _Birthday._

The next day, Hannah, Fred, and George made the most of Halloween. Meaning Pranks galore. All the time devoted between classes (unless they needed to refill supplies) was spent filling the halls with Dungbombs, Fizzing Frisbees, silly string, exploding pumpkins, fake bats following students, and random skeletons jumping out of shadows to scare students. They managed to not get caught by Filtch or Mrs. Norris or Snape. However, Professor McGonagall almost caught them until Hannah cleverly caused diversion by making Peeves try to unscrew a chandelier.

In the afternoon, however, as Hannah was using the restroom, she heard someone enter, crying. Finishing her business, she walked out of her cubicle and listened as she washed her hands. The person was still crying and was in the first stall. Drying her hands, Hannah approached the stall and knocked. "Hey, you alright in there?" The person just kept crying, but in between sobs she heard, "G-go a-a-a-way."

Hannah looked at the door with soft eyes. She remembered doing that for months after the…..incident. She pushed it out of her mind and focused on the crying girl. From her voice, it sounded like a first year. "What's wrong?" The girl kept crying and didn't answer, but Hannah was stubborn. "Look I'm not leaving till you answer. So tell me what's got you down." She heard the girl stop crying enough to sniffle, "I-I h-h-haven't got a-a-any f-f-friends. I-I-I'm a-a-a k-know-it-all n-nightmare." Hannah's eyes narrowed at that. She hated when she saw people be shunned because they were smart. Sure Hannah had Fred and George and Angelina, but the rest of her class avoided her because of her brain. She could empathize with that.

"I'm a know-it-all too. I haven't got many friends and they sometimes complain about my smarts. But they understand that it is just how I am and would do even the bravest, sometimes stupidest things for you. You will know you have a true friend when they do that. Keep your chin up and be proud of your intelligence. It will let you go far." Hannah said this in a gentle but strong voice. She knew what to say because her mother had said the same things to her when none of the village kids would play with her because she was too smart.

Hannah heard the sobs continue but she heard in between them, "T-thank yo-you. B-but I th-think I-I-I'll s-s-stay in h-h-here for t-the d-d-day." Hannah sighed. At least she wasn't balling. Hannah said, "Alright, but you're missing a great feast. The best one at Hogwarts in my opinion. I'm Hannah, by the way. Hannah Parker." She heard the girl say, "I'm H-H-Hermione Granger. G-G-Gryffindor." Hannah smiled, at least she was in her house so she could help Hermione make some friends. "I'm in Gryffindor as well." She heard the bell and said, "You'll miss class if you don't come out." Hermione continued to sob. Hannah sighed, "I'll see you in the common room then." Hannah left the bathroom, not entirely satisfied that Hermione refused to come out, but Hannah didn't want to force her.

Hannah continued the pranks with the twins, all the while keeping in mind Hermione. She did her best pranks on the popular groups in all houses (mostly Slytherin though), the ones who laughed at nerds like her.

After DADA, Hannah (thankfully being able to get out the door first), Fred and George made their way to the Great Hall where the pumpkins were larger than before creating an even more eerie look. Thousands of bats fluttered from the ceiling to the floor, and another thousand more swooped around the tables to make the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The golden plates had filled themselves with food just like the start of term feast.

The food was great, ranging from giant pumpkin pies with whipped cream to caramelized apples. Hannah was joking and laughing at a joke the twins told when she overheard Neville Longbottom tell Ron and Harry that Hermione had been in the bathroom all afternoon crying. She looked at the two boys and noticed Ron pale slightly and look more awkward than usual. Hannah made a mental note to give a good lecture on mocking people for their brains after the feast.

She was about to dig in to an excellent caramel apple when the Great Hall doors flew open and Professor Quirrell sprinted in with a look of terror on his face, turban askew. He reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumping against the table, and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeon- thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Hannah was not surprised at the uproar that followed. "SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. The Hall became quieter than the library. Dumbledore spoke calmly, "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately." Hannah instantly heard Percy, Prefect Extraordinaire, call, "Follow me!" She and the twins rolled their eyes. Percy was in his element if he could be responsible for so many people. They followed Percy back to the common room in silence, as Hannah wanted to be alert for the troll. It wasn't until Hannah was in the common room that she remembered: Hermione. She didn't know.

Hannah mentally kicked herself. The feast continued in the common room, but Hannah only ate a few more things before her worry made her lose her appetite.

 _Please let her be okay. I'll never forgive myself if she gets hurt._

Sensing her distress, Perry came down from the dormitory and rested on Hannah's shoulder. Perry squeezed her shoulder gently, and brushed her head along Hannah's cheek. _Relax, little one. I'm sure she is fine._

Suddenly the portrait opened and in stepped a first year with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, a little too big two front teeth, and a dusty robe that also looked wet? Hannah guessed this must be Hermione Granger but what happened to her? Shortly following her was Harry and Ron. She saw Hermione say "Thanks." to the boys before running to get plates. Hannah, being curious walked over to the group. She gave Harry and Ron a 'tell-me-or-you-die' look, with her arms crossed. Ron said, "We went to warn Hermione about the troll. We accidently locked it inside the girls' bathroom but we saved her from it." Hannah looked him in shock. "You what?" Hermione returned with the plates. Hannah smiled at her, "You sound better than when we last we spoke." Hermione's face lit up, "Hannah Parker?" she asked. Hannah nodded.

Sitting next to the three first years, Hannah got the fully story of what happened with the troll. Fred and George came in the middle of the story, so Harry and Ron had to start all over again.

By the time Hannah went to bed, she felt relief that Hermione was safe and glad that the experience of knocking out a 12ft troll made her friends with Harry and Ron.

 **And Done!**

 **Wow. I know this is a longer chapter but everything was needed. I hope you like the Hannah and Hermione interaction. Bookworms stick together!**

 **Also, do you guys want more Quirrell and Hannah interaction? Or more bad ass Hannah thief scenes? Tell me what you want to see and I will do my best to make it happen.**

 **Please, Please, Pretty please with cherries on top REVIEW! It would make me feel better and maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Don't Forget to follow and favorite.**

 **Next Chapter: Quidditch…and a whole lot of other things.**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	7. Quidditch

**(Revised)**

 **Sorry for the long gap between chapters but I am just settling into my new job. They have been working me non-stop.**

 **Okay, I am just going to say it: WHY NO REVIEWS?! I mean, I just can't tell if the no reviews mean I am doing something right or that none of really like it enough to review it. Please let me know! I NEED YOUR APROVAL DEAR READERS!**

 **Alright I made my plea. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I do own my OCs!**

The grounds began to show signs of the on coming winter for almost every morning frost covered the grounds. The Black Lake looked like chilled steel and the mountains became icy grey.

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was fast approaching and both houses were in prank and player prevention overdrive. Basically, Hannah and the twins were coming up with very brilliant ways to keep certain players off the field.

Hannah's best prank so far was putting a bunch of spiders (sent by her cousin Melbourne who said, "Give him hell, cousin.") in the breakfast of the Slytherins and got the 2 of the Slytherin Chasers to get boils from the bites of the spiders.

She didn't get caught, but she could see almost every teacher looking at her with a smirk, frown, or smile.

Hannah, though enjoying her pranks, felt bad for Harry. Wood had kept Harry as their secret weapon, so no one had seen him play. However, the secret that he was playing as the Gryffindor Seeker slipped out somehow. Now people all over the school were telling him that he would be brilliant or that they'd be running around him holding a mattress.

In order to make him feel better, Hannah made sure to play pranks on the people who laughed at him, mostly, Malfoy and his gang. Her best prank: switching his ink with very watery but highly effective super sticky glue colored black. Later that day she saw that he had his quill stuck to one too many pieces of parchment and wasn't able to take notes all day.

Hannah was glad to see that Hermione was getting to be great friends with Ron and Harry. Since Harry had Quidditch practice and was not the best at getting homework done, he really needed all the help she had to offer. Hannah kept to her word and cornered Ron one evening and told him off about mocking book worms. ("Just because they are smart doesn't mean they don't have feelings! If anything we are more sensitive! We only correct people because we want them to have the right information and not hurt themselves because they got the facts wrong.") He got the message loud and clear. Fred and George, who overheard the whole lecture, smirked at Ron until Hannah glared at them.

The day before the match, Hannah, Fred, and George were walking on the lawn, discussing how they might be able to make Marcus Flint have an "accident" that made him unable to play in the match tomorrow. However, before such time could happen, they saw Professor Quirrell crossing the lawn. Ever since Halloween, he had tried getting Hannah to help him out even more, but luckily she had a good excuse with hard evidence to get away. Trying to hide in her cloak, Hannah made Fred and George block her from his view.

Sadly, their suspicious movements caught his eye and he moved towards them. Fred whispered, "Mate, we could prank him next. That might deter him from getting you to help him." "Yeah," said George, "this is getting weird mate. It's almost like he is seeking you out to study you." Hannah nodded in agreement. She was beginning to think he might be a pedophile, but she also noticed that he never approached her like he wanted to touch her or take advantage. It was more like a weird stalker guardian. Still, it was unnerving and creepy.

Quirrell came up to them and said, "H-Hello, c-children. W-W-Why are y-you o-out i-in t-the c-cold? I-It w-would b-be b-better t-to s-stay in t-the c-common r-room." He smiled at all of them but he seemed to be staring mostly at Hannah. Hannah said, "We wanted to get some from fresh air. Check Quidditch conditions for tomorrow's match." He nodded, "Ah. G-good t-thinking, M-Miss P-Parker. I-I w-wish y-you l-luck t-t-tomorrow." He smiled a little at all of them then walked into the castle. They all let out a sigh of relief when he was out of ear shot. Fred smirked at Hannah, "Quidditch conditions?" Hannah smiled, "It is a logical excuse." The bell rang and the three friends made their way to their final class, which happened to be DADA.

At dinner, Hannah was talking with Hermione about Charms, more specifically, the charm that created warm blue flames. "I am glad you are taking advantage of it." said Hannah, drizzling gravy on her potatoes. "And I am glad you are a little more open to rule breaking. Even the smartest people wouldn't have gotten far without bending the rules every now and then." Hermione blushed and said, "It was cold outside, but I don't want to break all the rules all the time." Hannah smiled and shook her head at Hermione, "I am not saying you should," chuckled Hannah, "but you should realize that sometimes the rule book needs to go out the window."

Hermione just shook her head, but had a small smile. After dinner, Hannah made her way the common room with Fred and George with a game of Exploding Snap on the mind. When she reached the common room however, Perry immediately swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Hannah stroked Perry's head as she felt anger, worry, and annoyance radiate from Perry. Hannah looked at Perry with confusion, _What's wrong, Perry?_

Perry looked into Hannah's hazel eyes with her black ones and said, _Another owl is at your bedroom window. Guess who it is from?_

Hannah's eyes narrowed. She was sure Mr. Malfoy would leave her alone after the embarrassment with the Medallion. A week after that had happened, the Daily Prophet reported that Mr. Malfoy no longer had connections in the Department of Mysteries, Magical Law Enforcement, or International Magical Corporation. She had laughed when she saw that and had thanked her grandfather, who sent her sweets in return.

Apparently, Mr. Malfoy didn't learn when someone wanted to be left alone.

Hannah said to Perry, _Let us see what he has to say._ She told the twins that she would be right back, she had to get an owl that had landed in by her bed. They nodded and began setting up the cards with Lee Jordan.

Hannah walked quickly to her dormitory and stormed to the window with the gray owl perched on it. Letting the owl in, she gently took the letter off the owl, before ripping it open. The owl widened its eyes and immediately took off. Hannah didn't blame it. The letter before her read:

 _Dear Ms. Parker,_

 _Clever job giving an "anonymous" tip to have my home searched and stripped of its most valuable treasures. I see you have the skill your mother had at using the law against people. You may have cut some ties I had with Ministry, some of which were very important ties. But do not take this as a victory, child. I still have plenty of influence. Your family may be good with bending and twisting the law but I have the power to change the law however I see fit. Your father would not be pleased that you have removed items that he left with me in my care, the Medallion being one of them. He might have praised your smarts but that is all._

 _I can see from this act that you have really refused to take my offer. You leave me no choice then to act on your behalf as I see fit. If you ever change your mind, I will gladly accept it with a most sincere apology. I do hope you come to your senses soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

"THAT BASTARD!"

Hannah nearly ripped the letter to shreds but she didn't. Because she was going to send this to her grandparents and hoped they could find a way to get him off his high horse. Perry, who read the letter over her shoulder, had tiny flames appear on her wings as her anger mounted. _That horrible man! He threatens you AND the family. If I knew where he lived I would peck his eyes out! He actually believes that after the language he gave your mother, now your family and yourself that we would accept his offer!? He has more ego than a Dragon!_

"I agree." said Hannah, who put the letter in her trunk and made her way down stairs. Perry sat her shoulder. Both were so mad that Hannah nearly set Fred's pants on fire from being to reckless in Exploding Snap. "Watch it mate!" Fred said as he dodged the sparks. Hannah came out of her angry musings (most of them involving Hannah finding the Malfoy Manor and covering it with pick silly string, eggs, Dungbombs, spiders, and the Parker family crest) and frowned at Fred. "Sorry." she said. She was just so mad at Mr. Malfoy that she couldn't even enjoy Exploding Snap properly.

George looked at her with a confused expression, "Are you okay? What did the letter say?" Hannah looked at them, letting them know she was pissed. They backed up a little bit. She said in a deadpan voice, "The letter insulted my family and me. It was from an arrogant arsehole who thinks he that just because he knew my father he has the right to speak to me." The twins looked at her with a shocked expression, "Mr. Malfoy?" Hannah nodded. Perry squeezed her shoulder. _Calm down Hannah. No use hurting your friends over what that man said._

Hannah sighed, still angry but as not as much as before. She hugged the twins, who returned it. George said, "No worries mate. We may not be able to get to Mr. Malfoy, but we can still get his son." Fred smirked, "Right George. We'll take care of it mate." Hannah let out a small smile, grateful that she had great friends that would help her. "Thanks, man." She also let out an internal sigh of relief that her hug distracted them from the few cards that had started to levitate off the ground at her anger. Hannah knew that when she got super angry or scared, her powers sometimes went beyond her control.

Pulling away from the hug, Hannah bid them goodnight and went to bed.

Hannah looked at the letter again and told Perry, "I'm going to reply." Perry looked at her with wide eyes but said nothing. Hannah, taking this as a signal to do this, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, set to write. Before she got one word written however Perry said, _Be careful what you write child. It may do more harm than good._ Hannah looked at Perry with a sad expression, "I know, but he needs to know that I always get the last word. And that he is messing with the wrong family." Perry nodded, and let out a peaceful note, that calmed Hannah and made her relax. Turning back to her letter, Hannah began to write:

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Your insults to my family and what we do only dig you into a deeper hole. You have obviously not learned that we Parkers always get the last word. We never let anyone win a fight. Oh, my true retaliation may take years to complete but be warned now, I never let anyone insult my family and let them get away with it. You, sir, have made a very grave mistake .Your idea that because you threaten me, I will accept your offer is nothing but a dream. I would never accept a deal made from a man that has insulted me, my family, my mother, and claims to have known my father. My father, as I remember, always taught me to never let anyone belittle me._

 _You have messed with the wrong Parker._

 _Hoping I never hear or see you again,_

 _H. Parker_

Hannah looked at her letter and though it got the message across. She laid it down on her bed side table, and changed quickly into her pajamas. Once she drew back the blinds she put on the Silencing Charm, and went to sleep, hoping that at tomorrow's match she could burn off some of this anger at Mr. Malfoy.

"Come on, Hannah. Eat the toast at least."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hannah, it's bacon. You love bacon."

Hannah just shrugged her shoulders. The morning of the match, the school was filled with excitement. But Hannah was just tired and wanted to mail her letters. She wrote a quick note to her grandfather and put Mr. Malfoy's letter with the note. She had yet to mail those two letters, and the anxiety made her stomach not want to eat. Alicia Spinnet was trying to get Hannah to eat, but Hannah would not budge. Fred and George at became concerned because if Hannah, the lover of all things bacon, refused to eat it, something was definitely wrong.

Hannah finally put a few bites of cereal in her stomach but that was all she could manage. She looked down the table and saw that Harry was also not eating at all. She felt sorry for him. This was his first big game. Hannah remembered her first match. She had been so scared she nearly ran off the field. Hannah ate a few more bites of cereal to show Harry that it was for the best to eat a little something before a match.

Fred and George, lucky blighters, were eating quite merrily as was Wood, Angelina, and Katie. Perry swooped down and landed on Hannah's shoulder, giving her a playful nudge of the head and let out 3 encouraging notes. Hannah smiled at Perry, "Thanks." The blue phoenix squeezed her shoulder and soon left back for the tower.

At eleven o'clock, the school went down to the stands, many with binoculars. In the locker room however, Hannah was the first one there and put on her robes quickly. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hannah saw a 5'4" girl with bright hazel eyes(but many of her relatives said that since the incident her eyes had lost some of their sparkle), long dark brown hair with natural blond and red highlights in scarlet Quidditch robes that made her look quite nice. She thought of pulling her back in a braid but decided she liked it wild. It made her look strong.

Her team mates arrived and changed. Wood cleared his throat to silence them. "Okay men," he began.

"And women," said Angelina, who Hannah high fived. It was great to have her as a fellow chaser.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Hannah saw Fred tell Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two." said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them, which basically said 'or else.'

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." Hannah followed Wood, Fred and George following behind her, Harry on their tail. She gave him an encouraging smile, but she could see that he was shaking slightly. They walked onto the field with loud cheers. In the middle of the field stood Madam Hooch, the referee of the game, with a broom in her hand. "Now I want a nice fair game, all of you." she said once they all reached her. Hannah almost smirked when she saw it was mostly directed at Marcus Flint, the sixth year captain of the Slytherin team. Hanna saw out of the corner of her eye a banner that said 'Potter for President.' She smiled and hoped it made Harry feel braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Hannah got on her Nimbus 1999. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast of her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose into the air. The game had begun.

"Ange!" Hannah yelled. Immediately Angelina grabbed the Quaffle. Hannah heard Lee on the commentary, "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Hannah laughed at Professor McGonagall's outburst. Hannah dodged a Slytherin Chaser and stayed near Angelina for a pass.

"And she is really belting along up there," Angelina quickly passed the Quaffle to Hannah who caught it with ease and dodged the Slytherin Chasers easily. "A neat pass to Hannah Parker, a good find of Oliver Wood, also very good looking too-sorry, Professor." Hannah smirked at Lee's comment but focused on the game. She passed it back to Angelina, but Flint knocked it out of her hands and took possession of the Quaffle, flying towards the goals at the other end of the field. He went to score but Wood blocked it and Katie grabbed the Quaffle and dodged Flint. Hanna flew below Katie to grab the Quaffle or knock players who tried to get it from her. But then a Bludger hit Katie in the back of the head. "OUCH," she heard Lee say, "that must have hurt."

 _No shit, Lee._

Adrian Pucey had he Quaffle but Hannah was not about to let him keep it. Signaling the twins, Hannah and Angelina sped off towards him, keeping their distance to let Fred or George get a good shot. Sure enough, a Bludger hit Pucey and Angelina grabbed the Quaffle. Hannah signaled to her, and she and Angelina played hot potato with the Quaffle to keep it out of the Slytherins hands. Hannah dodged a Bludger, then passed the Quaffle to Angelina who scored the goal. "Nice one, Ange!" Hannah yelled over the cheers from the Gryffindors and boos of the Slytherins.

Hannah saw Pucey get the Quaffle again and chased after him. They dodged and flew above the stadium, even when Hannah saw the twins send Bludgers and Katie moved to intercept him, he got passed. Hannah was getting annoyed when she saw a flash of gold fly by his ear: the Snitch.

 _Please tell me Harry saw it._

Hannah saw Pucey drop the Quaffle and she moved in and grabbed it, heading for the other goal post. But Hannah did slow down to watch as Harry and Terence Higgs raced after the Snitch. She was sure Harry would catch it if Flint had not blocked him!

"FOUL!" Hannah yelled, and she heard the outrage of her fellow Gryffindors too. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint, and gave the Gryffindors a penalty shot. But the Snitch was gone again. Hannah smirked at the Lee's commentary as he wasn't trying to take sides.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Parker." Hannah flew to the goal post and threw the Quaffle with all her might into the left hoop with ease. "Who puts it away no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor in possession." Angelina grabbed the Quaffle, Hannah and Katie flanking her. They all dodged and weaved through the Slytherins, each passing to one another with grace and ease. Then as Hannah passed the Quaffle to Katie, Flint intercepted and got the Quaffle. The girls shared a glare and flew after him.

Lee kept on the commentating, "Slytherin in possession-Flint with the Quaffle" Hannah went to block him but he got passed her, "passes Parker-passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger" Hannah moved in to take the Quaffle, but he had already made it to the goal and scored. "NO!" Hannah yelled. She was drowned out by the cheers of the Slytherins.

Hannah grabbed the Quaffle and sped off towards the goal. Halfway there, she noticed people pointing above her and looked up. Hannah paled slightly. "Harry!" she cried. His broom was rolling over and over trying to throw him. It gave a wild jerk and Harry swung off, only holding on by one hand. Hannah, Quaffle still in her arms, flew towards him along with Fred and George. _No Nimbus suddenly bucks off their riders. Only Dark Magic can do something as dangerous as this._ Hannah hoped Hermione had seen and got to Hannah's conclusion and was now trying to solve the problem. When they reached him, Hannah saw that when they tried to help him the broom flew higher. Hannah said to the boys, "Circle under him in case he falls." They nodded. Hannah went to score, worried about Harry. She was so distracted that she didn't see Flint come up behind her and grabbed the Quaffle. "Hey!" she said as he grabbed it and scored a goal. He laughed at her, "Come get it Parker!"

Hannah glared at him and flew after him. The two played keep away with the Quaffle. Hannah scored 4 times for Gryffindor, Flint scored 5 times.

Suddenly, Hannah saw Harry get on his broom, speed towards the ground and clap his hands over his mouth. He hit the ground-coughed- and something gold fell into his hands. Hanna couldn't believe it, he had caught the Snitch. "YEAH HARRY! WELL DONE!" she yelled and flew over to him. "I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, ending the game in wonderful confusion. Hannah landed next to him and hugged him, "Well done, man! Bloody brilliant!" She rejoiced when she heard Lee shout the results- Gryffindor had won with 210 points to sixty. The other players came to the two and lifted Harry up in victory. Ron and Hermione carried him off to Hagrid's.

Wood turned to Hannah, "Excellent work earning those extra 4 goals Hannah. Way to beat it to Flint." Hannah smiled, "Thanks." She laughed when she heard Flint complaining that Harry actually swallowed it not catch it so it shouldn't count. She went back to the locker room and quickly changed before Katie and Angelina walked in. When they changed, Hannah lead them out towards the castle. They talked about how Jordan's commentary was hilarious as usual and that the Slytherin team was still a bunch of cheaters. The girls met the twins in the Entrance Hall and after a brief discussion, Angelina and Katie decided to go to the library to meet with Alicia and do their homework there. Hannah, Fred and George would take the common room.

As they climbed the stair cases, Fred brought up how strange Harry's broom had acted. "It was as if someone was controlling it." said Fred. "Yeah, like it someone was trying to kill Harry." said George. Hannah nodded, and said in a quiet tone, "But who would want Harry dead?" Hannah thought about all the names Harry had said and the only two that Harry ever said in venom or annoyance was Snape and Malfoy. Obviously it wasn't Malfoy because he was just a first year. But Snape…

 _He is a teacher, has been said to be a Death Eater back in You-Know-Who's time, and always wants to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He must have been able to cast a curse like that. But why would he want to hurt Harry so badly?_

Harry had told her (ok, she may have overheard it but it was an honest accident.) that Snape had ridiculed him and always compared him to his father. But not a good comparison. Still, Hannah didn't see that as a good enough reason. You didn't just kill your old school enemy's child because of what happened between the two of you years ago.

 _Unless you are in my family…._

Hannah shook her head. _No. NO! We are not going down that road. Remember what it leads to._

The three reached the common room in good time. The twins set about getting supplies for a prank while Hannah went to her dormitory to get her letters and mail them. As she left, Hannah looked at the twins, who were stuffing their bags full of Dungbombs, tape, and rope, and said, "I'll be right back after I mail these letters. Be ready to start our homework when I get back." George rolled his eyes, "Hannah, we just won against Slytherin! We deserve a break." Fred nodded, "Yeah we have all day tomorrow to do homework." Hannah raised an eyebrow, "Have you looked at the pile of work you have recently?" The twins looked at their homework stack and saw quite a pile of essays, diary entries for Divination (which Hannah took only because they forced her), Ancient Runes notes, and an illustration chart for Care of Magical Creatures. They looked at Hannah with pained and defeated looks. Hannah smirked, "Exactly. We are starting with Potions." Ignoring the groans from the twins, Hannah left the common room and made her way to the Owlery.

When she finally made it out of Entrance Hall, Perry swooped down and landed on her shoulder. _Hello, Perry._ Hannah said to her. Perry squeezed her shoulder in greeting, _Hello, little one. Excellent match. I watched from above._ Hannah smiled, _Thanks. Though I could have done a little better._ Perry answered, _Nonsense! You did excellent! With a bit more practice and if you use the moves your cousins taught you, you'll be the top Gryffindor Chaser ever._ Hanna laughed at this, _Maybe. But if I used the moves that I have learned from my cousins, then the recruits of the Quidditch League may pull me out of school._ Perry let out an amused note that lifted Hannah's spirits. Suddenly, Hannah relayed what Perry had said just a moment ago.

 _Perry?_ she asked.

 _Yes, little one?_

 _You said you watched the match from above. Did you see anyone that may have been jinxing Harry's broom?_

Hannah looked at Perry, who shook her wings out to adjust herself on Hannah's shoulder. Perry's eyes were looking at the Owlery tower that they were approaching and said, _I wondered what that was about and I suspected as much. It was in front of where the teachers were sitting and I only saw two people that were staring at him without blinking._

Hannah looked at Perry in shock. _Two people?_ she asked with caution. This was not what Hannah had expected. She knew there had to be one person but two?

Perry nodded, _Yes, two._

Hannah stopped halfway up the stairs to the Owlery and looked Perry right in the eye. In a quiet voice she asked, _Who?_

Perry looked at her with a steady but serious gaze, for she could feel the worry, the anger, the confusion, and the slight fear Hannah was feeling. Perry said, _Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell._

Hannah gaped, openly gaped at Perry. Snape she somewhat expected, but _Quirrell?_ She had never heard of Professor Quirrell being or seeming to be mean towards Harry. He said nothing bad about Harry and Harry had said nothing bad about Quirrell, nothing that she had heard anyway. Hannah asked Perry, _Are you sure it was Quirrell?_ Perry gave her a sarcastic look, _How many professors here have a large purple turban? Yes I'm sure!_

Hanna asked quickly, _Was his mouth moving?_ Perry shook her head, _No, but Snape's was. Quirrell just kept staring at Harry. I was about to swoop in and hit them both with my wings but then Hermione came and accidently knocked over Quirrell and set Snape's robes on fire, breaking both of their eye contact. Harry's broom became normal after that._

Hannah began climbing the stairs again, keeping her eyes on the next step in front of her. Snape had been muttering something while Quirrell had been silent. Maybe Quirrell was doing non verbal magic. But it still made no sense! Quirrell has no motive behind it. He has never shown Harry any distain or hate. If anything he showed praise. _Maybe was just watching intently._ But Hannah could not even convince herself of that. Perry squeezed her shoulder to calm her thoughts and to relax. _Do not fret over it too much child,_ Perry said, _you will figure it out eventually. For now, let's focus on passing your studies and taking care of Mr. Malfoy._

Hannah nodded, but still felt uneasy. When she reached the Owlery, she chose two brown school owls and tied one letter to each of the owls. Taking both owls on her arm, she lead them to the window and watched as they soared away till they became a black dot.

Walking back to the castle and up to the common room, she felt something furry brush her leg on the third floor landing. Smiling, she looked down and saw Mrs. Norris. "Hello, Mrs. Norris." she said as she scratched the tabby cat behind the ears. The tabby purred with delight but then swatted Hannah's hand away and gazed at her intently. Hannah raised an eyebrow, confused. "What? I haven't done anything wrong. I just mailed some letters. And Perry is allowed here." Perry brushed her cheek against Hannah's as a sign of thanks, and gazed with superiority at Mrs. Norris, puffing out her chest and raising her head tall and proud.

The stand-off lasted a whole two minutes before Mrs. Norris went away, no doubt to find Filch. "I like that cat but she really needs to figure out when a student isn't doing anything wrong." That's when Hannah looked at her surroundings and found that she was doing something wrong. She was in the third floor corridor, _on the right hand side._

"Oh Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. She needed to go. Yet she didn't move. She was curious as to why this side of the corridor was forbidden. Perry said, _Hannah, I think it would be best of we did not venture. Some things are secret for a reason._ Hannah nodded but she dying to know it. It was in her nature to find answers to questions to solve the whole mystery. Ignoring Perry's pleas, which she eventually stopped because the Phoenix was just as curious, Hannah made her way to the door and listened carefully. She heard what sounded like snoring and….growling? Using _Alohomora_ , Hannah opened the door and peered inside. She nearly cried out in alarm but Perry shut her up by slapping her in the face with her wing. In the middle of the corridor slept a monstrous dog. She assumed that when it stood up it would take up the corridor from floor to ceiling. The breed seemed to be a mutt but had a good deal of lab and Doberman blood. It had three heads, each one with a pair of eyes that thankfully were closed in sleep, a nose that was twitching slightly, a drooling mouth of saliva, and in each mouth was an assortment of yellowish fangs.

Hannah felt her eyes widen and quickly moved to close the door when she saw something at its feet. A trapdoor.

She would have inspected it more but she the noses were twitching faster and the growls were becoming louder. "Good bye, Cerberus." Hannah said quietly. She closed the door and made sure it was locked. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding and started for the common room. She walked onto the seventh floor when Perry spoke up, _Why would the Headmaster, in the name of Merlin, keep a thing like that in the school?_ Hannah spoke aloud, "Didn't you see the trapdoor? It's obviously guarding something." Perry twitched her feathers in annoyance and said nothing more on the subject.

Entering the common room, she found Fred and George waiting with glum faces. Hannah smiled, "Why so down?" They just looked at her with an even sadder expression, "We don't get our homework." Hannah rolled her eyes, "Yes you do, you just need someone to guide you in the right direction." All afternoon and evening even after dinner, Hannah helped Fred and George get all of their homework done. She had more to do since she was taking Arithmancy as well as Divination and Ancient Runes. It was 8:30 at night by the time they had all finished. Fred, George, and Lee Jordon were all play Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. Hannah was observing the game and reading _Hogwarts: A History_ thinking about the trapdoor. Nothing in the book said where the trapdoor might lead or what was below it. Turning back to page 1, Hannah read the intro again.

 _Over 1000 years ago, the 4 greatest Wizards of the age came together with one dream: to create a school to teach the next generation of witches and wizards. The 4 wizards were as follows: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They set out to find a place to build this great school and eventually, in the country side of what is now Scotland, surrounded by mountains, a great Lake and a Forest of great creatures, they built the school. Great stones and timber was all enchanted to build the school and each founder created a number of secret passages. Thus Hogwarts was made and began._

Hannah stared at the passage. She felt the gears in her head turning. The riddle about the Sorcerer's Stone came rushing back to her. She had read it many times, trying to figure it out, but there were many buildings that were over 1000 years old. Now, Hannah began to realize that the second line referred to something besides the tests.

 _Hidden far beneath stone_

 _Of 1000 years._

 _And guarded by tests of_

 _Courage and brains._

It dawned on Hannah. Courage is what Gryffindor was most known for and brains is what Ravenclaw was most known for.

 _The Stone…..the dog….1000 years of stone…guarded…IT'S HERE AT HOGWARTS!_

The Stone was guarded by tests Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would deem worthy.

 _But why is it here?_

Then Hannah remembered overhearing a conversation between Harry and Ron way back in the beginning of the year. They had talked about how someone had broken into a vault in Gringotts that Harry had said that he and Hagrid had visited earlier that day and had emptied it. Hagrid had obviously emptied it from the vault, no doubt on Dumbledore's orders, to keep it safe here.

And it must still be safe because nothing truly bad had happened.

Hannah closed her book and went to bed. As she fell asleep, she told Perry of what she had discovered. Perry let out a note of surprise and excitement. But for some reason, Hannah still fell asleep uneasily. She felt that the Stone was in danger of being stolen, that she had to protect the Stone herself. Hannah thought of what she could possibly do and how dangerous the tests might be, which was a bad idea, because that night, the nightmares finally caught up with her the first time that school year.

 _Hannah felt the chains on her wrists, holding her from the ceiling and her feet locked together as she was suspended._

 _She felt her breath quicken._ _ **No,**_ _she thought,_ _ **not tonight. Not after such a good match! It was a good day! NO!**_

 _She tried to force herself awake, but when she opened her eyes she was still in the dream. She was a child again._

 _The incident was happening all over again._

" _NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed._

Hannah was up early that morning, and very tired from what had happened during the night. She felt her back and winced at the dull throb she felt when she touched it. She had put some healing spells on it and drank some potions to help, but the reminder of what happened during the night were still there.

 _How many years has it been?4 years and yet it still haunts me._ Perry had put a few of her tears on her back to help with the pain, but it only helped a little. Hannah sighed, "I guess I will never fully conquer these nightmares." Perry gave a sad note and cuddled her cheek against Hannah's. _You can fight them, child. I know you can. One day, you'll be free of them._ Hannah smiled but didn't believe her.

Getting into her training clothes, Hannah made her way down to her training area and began to practice. She had improved greatly over the past two years and now moved on to steel string that had slight dull blades edges. The web was made even harder and Perry added more obstacles such as dropping rocks and swooping in from the sky at random times. Hannah managed to beat it in 10 minutes. She usually could do it in 7, but her injury slowed her down. Perry added a few tears after the web practice. Hannah had also added trying to manipulate water to her training routine.

Standing on a rock by the lake, Hannah concentrated on making a small ball out of it. She raised her hand, and a stream of water rose with it. Hannah made the motion of circle and the water obeyed. She then beckoned the water forward and it came. Holding out her hand, Hannah watched with a smile as the little 5 inch ball rested in her palm. She bounced it all over her body and giggled when it stayed in ball shape. When she saw the sun reach about the 9 o'clock part of the sky, Hannah stopped her training and went to get breakfast.

All day, she and the twins had great fun, even planning on playing a prank on Snape. However, when she was leaving the library (she wanted to check a sentence in her essay and saw it was right), she passed a table were Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking and studying. She smiled at them, which they returned but they seemed nervous and even Ron was looking forward to going back to reading his book.

 _Okay. That's not natural. Ron. Reading a book. And being interested. Something's not right here._

She tried to see what they were reading but all the covers were covered. However, she did catch two names they whispered when she walked out the door. "Nicolas Flamel." and "Snape". That made a shiver run down Hannah's spine. She knew the first name from the _Book of Precious Objects_.

" _The most recent has been made by Nicolas Flamel, famed alchemist."_

 _He made the Sorcerer's Stone. They are looking for him. That means, they found out about the dog! And they must suspect Snape of wanting to steal it._

Hannah knew why now she had a feeling of wanting to protect the Stone herself. She was used to stealing dangerous and magical items. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not. _I have to keep a closer eye on them for now. They are not trained like I am. I also need to keep an eye on Snape and Quirrell._ Even though Quirrell didn't appear to hate Harry, Hannah wanted to check. Snape was the prime suspect but all innocent till proven guilty.

The rest of the day, Hannah kept an eye out for anything peculiar. Fred and George though she was planning her next big prank (in full honesty she was, a bunch of pink thistle over Slytherins common room entrance with bells that sang "Slytherins are pricks." in the Oh Christmas tree tune.) but she was also looking out for Quirrell or Snape.

Perry was also doing her part by spying on Quirrell's office from time to time, but Perry said he seemed normal, but less jittery. Hannah concluded it was because no people were around. But she also reminded herself that many people appear to be innocent but are actually quite deceptive.

 _I have to protect the Stone and Harry, Ron and Hermione. I have to._

November passed and December came in like a lion. Snow soon covered the mountains and the grounds around the castle. Hannah saw Hagrid in his big thick coat on the grounds and in the halls, which was a sure sign that Christmas was coming.

As a sign of Christmas spirit, Hannah pulled off her pink thistle bell prank and the Slytherins showed their appreciation by moaning, grumbling and acting more like pricks than usual. She didn't get caught, much to Flint and Malfoy's disappointment. Hannah almost skipped down to breakfast that morning when she heard the first reactions of the Slytherins ("Oh, COME ON! Are they serious?!"). Unfortunately, Hannah was too busy radiating in that, doing her homework, going to Quidditch practice, and keeping an eye on Harry, Ron and Hermione that she could not save Fred and George from their punishment because of the prank they pulled.

In the middle of December, one Saturday afternoon, Hannah found herself alone in the common room working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. She was almost done with it when she noticed that Fred and George were missing. They usually did their homework together so they could "compare answers" aka Hannah checked their answers. But they were gone. She could have sworn they came in behind her after lunch.

 _Where on Earth could they be?_

She spotted Lee Jordan working on his essay and said, "Hey, Lee? Have you seen the twins?" Lee looked up at her with a confused face, "No, I thought they followed you up from lunch." "They did, at least I think so." Hannah said. Then Hannah recalled how quiet they had been at lunch, how they chose boring topics, and how they had been rubbing their hands together.

 _Oh NO! They planned a prank! I just hope that they know I can't bail them out!_

Quickly wrapping up her essay, Hannah left the common room and headed towards the Entrance Hall where she could properly begin her search.

However, she soon found out where and what the twins were doing. As she went into the hallway towards the DADA classroom, she saw (as she hid behind an old wizard statue) Quirrell…..and that his turban was being attacked by flying snowballs.

 _Okay, I may be suspicious about the guy but this is just mean._

Hannah could hear the snickers from behind a suit of armor halfway down the hall, and could just make out the top of a ginger head. Quirrell must have seen it too, because with a flick of his wand, the snowballs stopped and the twins were uncovered from their hiding place. Both of the twins stopped laughing and stood pin straight, heads down and hands in their pockets. Quirrell said, "D-Detention f-f-for b-both of y-you, M-Mr. F-Fred and G-G-George W-Weasley. Seven o'clock, M-Monday."

Fred and George nodded, "Yes sir." they spoke in unison. Quirrell went into his classroom and shut the door firmly behind them. Hannah didn't waste any time to come out of her hiding place and storm up to the twins. "What were you two thinking?!" she hissed. They both looked at her sheepishly. Fred said, "Well, we didn't want you to put off your homework." "And we didn't want you to get another detention with Quirrell." said Fred. Hannah raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She said in a quiet tone, "If I had helped you, you wouldn't have gotten a detention in the first place. Plus, you two know I could catch up on homework easily. What is the real reason?"

Both of the twins said, "We thought you wanted space away from us since you have been kinda out of it, mate. We thought you wanted to be left alone to do your own thing for a while, since you never really zoned in on our conversations these past couple of days. " Hannah looked at them in shock. They thought she didn't care? She did!

 _I need to spend more time with them! I can't lose my best mates!_

Hannah launched herself at them and tackled them with a hug. Fred and George looked surprised but returned it. Hannah said, holding them closer, "I never want too much space away from you guys. You're my best mates! Get into my business! Invade my privacy, please! Sorry I have been out of it! It won't happen again! Honest!" Breaking the embrace, she saw the twins smiling at her. Fred said, "You're our best mate, too, Hannah." "And if you wish for us to be a nuisance in your business," began George. "Then we shall do what our Lady commands!" finished Fred. They all laughed and the twins picked Hannah up (Fred grabbed her arms, George her legs) and carried her back to the common room.

Hannah squealed in surprise, "Hey!" Fred said, "You are the one that said you wanted us to be nuisances." Hannah laughed, "I guess I'll have to be more careful with words now. Clever gits that you are." George laughed, "Gits? Don't confuse us with Percy, mate." They all howled with laughter at that.

None of them noticed the pair of eyes from the classroom that followed them down the corridor.

When they came to Fat Lady, she just shook her head and asked, "Password?" Hannah said, from her rather comfortable position, "Fairy Lights." The portrait swung open and the three laughing friends went in. Hannah saw Lee look up from his homework and grin. "Hannah," he said, "I thought you went out to find the twins. It looks like they caught you instead." Hannah smiled, "I did find them, but I had momentarily forgotten how cunning they are with words, so now I am paying the price."

Fred smirked, "We are quite clever with words play, aren't we George?" George winked at his twin, "Indeed we are mate." Hannah just rolled her eyes. She tried to move out of their grip but they held her firmly. "Mates, let me go, please." Hannah said, as she continued to wiggle all over. But she felt the twins tighten their grip so she stopped and glared at them. They laughed. Hannah lessened her glare and smirked, "I can't help you with homework if you have me in this position." The twins looked at each other and pouted slightly. Fred sighed, "You always have to use logic against us don't you?" Hannah smiled, "Of course."

George shrugged, "We better put her down." Hannah thought they would lessen their grip so she could move but they didn't. Then she saw the mischievous gleam in their eyes, the same gleam that her cousins got when they were about to throw her in the pool. "No. Nooo. Don't you dare!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears as the twins threw her onto the nearest couch…..right on top of Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. "OUCH!" the girls shouted when Hannah landed. "Sorry." Hannah said, as she untangled herself from Angelina and Katie's arms.

Hannah glared at the now laughing twins and Lee Jordon. She then glanced at the girls and they all shared a look of understanding, a look that unties the females of the 3rd year Gryffindors to do what any sane 14 year old girls would do: attack.

With a nod, Hannah, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia launched themselves at the boys and within 10 minutes, the girls had the boys pinned to the floor. Hannah smirked at the trapped boys, "And that gentlemen, is what happens when you mess with the smartest, strongest and most attractive girls of your year." Angelina smiled, "Too right, mate."

 _That was fun. Wait when did Cori get here?_

Sure enough, Cori was helping Alicia keep Lee to the ground and seemed quite proud of doing so.

 _I think I found out who I can call if I need female support._

Looking back at the boys, Hannah said, "Well, have you learned you lesson, boys?" They groaned and nodded in unison. "Good. Okay, girls. Let us release the prisoners." Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Cori (with some reluctance) got off the boys. Fred wheezed, after being sat on by Angelina, "Can we start our homework now?" George, who was helping Lee up, said, "Yeah, and I don't think we'll try that again anytime soon." Hannah laughed and nodded.

The rest of the day was spent finishing the homework. Hannah glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione every once and a while but saw nothing amiss. She kept her word and really focused on the twins more, which led to some pretty interesting discussions (the most interesting was figuring out what Snape could have hidden in his locked desk drawers and George and Fred suggested some pretty risqué things.).

It was a wonderful day, and when Hannah went up to her dormitory with Perry, who had spent the evening with them, she could only think of a peaceful sleep and how closer she was to Christmas break.

However, her good mood ended when she saw what was by her bed.

In the window, even though a snow storm was beginning, was an owl with a letter. And the seal was an M with a snake around it.

 **Cliffhanger….**

 **What? You thought Mr. Malfoy wasn't going to reply? Well he did. Please review, follow and favorite as that makes my day!**

 **Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out, but I will try to update more.**

 **And I know I seem despite but REVIEW! PLEASE WITH SUGAR, CARMEL AND CHOCOLATE ON TOP, REVIEW! I need to know what you guys want to see and I am willing to take some ideas.**

 **Love you all my dear readers!**

 **White Huntress, out.**


	8. Christmas and Adventures

**(Revised)**

 **I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But senior year is kicking my butt and I am stressed about colleges, finals and IAs so my stories have been put on hold. BUT, that is in the past. Let us move forward.**

 **Now, I am just going to say it. REVIEW or I will send Lord Voldy after you.**

 **Voldemort: AHEM!**

 **What? You like me too much to kill me. Anyway, here we go. Chapter 7!**

"Are you kidding me?!"

Hannah could not believe it. She had to give the man credit for his stubbornness, but Hannah was just, if not more, stubborn than he was. And she was also losing her patience.

Walking over to the window, she yanked it open and let the owl in. The owl held out its leg, and Hannah quite roughly, snatched the letter. The owl's eyes widened and backed away. Perry spoke to Hannah, _Calm down. You're scaring the poor thing._ Hannah paused in ripping open the letter and looked at the frightened owl. Taking a deep breath, she reached out her hand and slowly stroked the owl till it was calm again. Sitting on her bed, Perry resting on the end of it, Hannah read the letter sent by Malfoy.

 _Ms. Parker,_

 _I would like to see you try, child. You do not frighten me._

 _Hoping you have a good holiday,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Hannah was surprised to say the least, she had expected more. She was expecting another speech about how great his power was, but instead, he sent out a challenge.

And the Parker inside of her couldn't resist. A playful smirk came on her face as she let Perry read. "He has no idea who he is messing with." Perry chuckled, _Indeed._

Hannah saw the owl shivering on the desk, and decided to let it stay. Digging through her trunk, she pulled out an extra scarf and wrapped it around the poor bird. "There you go." she said, smiling as it nestled into the dark purple scarf. The dormitory door opened and Angelina walked in. "Hey, nice wrestling match." she said as she changed into her pajamas. Hannah laughed, "Yes, but I think another one won't be happening in awhile. The boys usually remember our wrath for….5 weeks at most." The two girls giggled. Hannah then realized with dread that she still had to change into her own pajamas.

 _Shit. How am I suppose to change without Angelina seeing?_

Like lightning, the idea struck her.

Grabbing her pajamas from her trunk, Hannah leaned up against her bedpost, calm and unaffected. She looked at the clock.

It read 9:04.

She waited until Angelina's back was turned then quickly and quietly climbed onto her bed and closed the bed hangings. She changed quickly into her pajamas, and then quietly climbed out from behind the hangings and put her clothes in her trunk. She looked at the clock again.

It read 9:06.

 _Two minutes. Not the bad. Crisis averted._

As a thief, she had to master the quick change as it was both a life saver and it was just fun to play with people's heads sometimes.

Angelina turned around and looked at her confused, "Weren't you just in your regular clothes?" Hannah returned the look of confusion, "No. I was like this when you got in here." Angelina just raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I must be losing it mate."

Hannah smiled, "Maybe just a bit." Angelina climbed into bed and returned the smile. Hannah in turn climbed into her own bed, a smile on her lips. She fell asleep instantly and sweet dreams greeted her.

The holidays finally started, and taking her grandparents' advice, Hannah stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. The dormitory was mostly empty except for the Weasleys, Harry, and Hannah. That meant a whole common room for Exploding Snap, and other fun games. Hannah's favorite: Wizard Chess.

Hannah was happy to see Ron teaching Harry the rules and logistics of the game. It was amusing to see him try against Ron, because at chess, Ron was an excellent strategist.

 _Now if only he could apply the sort of strategic thinking to other parts of his life._

Unfortunately, Hannah also had to rescue Harry from Percy's advice as he was not a great chess player as he believed.

Percy had also been causing problems for Hannah and the twin's merry moods of pranking. "Just because we are on holidays does not mean you get to disregard the rules entirely." Percy said at Christmas Eve dinner. Hannah rolled her eyes. Earlier that day, she and the twins' had put up small mistletoe traps under every archway they could that when a couple tried to kiss under it, small silly string snowflakes of red, white, and green fell onto the couple.

"Lighten up, Percy," said Hannah, "It's the holidays! A time for merriment and family." Percy glared at her, "I would enjoy it more if you didn't encourage my brothers to continue their riotous ways." Fred laughed, "Careful what you say Perce, or Hannah will have to give Father Christmas a bad report on you." "Yeah," agreed George, a wide grin on his face, "never insult one of the Elves of Kris Kringle."

Hannah beamed at them. The reason they called her an elf was because she was currently dressed like one. Every year, during the days leading up to Christmas, Hannah dressed in Christmas clothes and costumes, from ugly sweaters, to an elf, to a reindeer, and, on Christmas, a female Father Christmas. Today, she was one of his Elves. She had on a green dress with red trimmings on the bottom and on the end of the sleeves, red and green striped tights, a green hat with red trimmings with silver bell hanging at the tip, and dark brown curled shoes with tiny silver bells on the ends of them.

"Yeah," Hannah said, smirking, "be nice to the beautiful elf." Percy frowned but returned to his dinner in silence.

 _Ha. Twins and Hannah-1 , Percy-0_

Now during the holidays, Hannah kept up her training, but she did her training every late afternoon on the fourth floor in an old classroom, far enough out of the way to avoid suspicion. While she trained, she collected bowels of water from the bathroom and some of the smaller kitchen knives to levitate towards some targets she conjured. Perry also helped her set up the web. The blades were slightly sharper but in the classroom, Hannah felt like she was actually in a vault then she did practicing outside. It took a while but she eventually worked through the web in less than 5 minutes. Hannah felt elated, for to get through that kind of web in less than 5 minutes was a legend for a 14 year old.

On Christmas Eve, Fred, George, and Hannah went down to the kitchens and brought some hot cocoa up to the common room to share with the rest of the gang. They all laughed and told stories around the fire and finished with a quick game of Exploding Snap.

The next morning, Hannah woke up early and found the foot of her bed stacked with presents. Since she was the only girl in the dormitory, she didn't need to worry about changing and the boys couldn't reach her. Perry gave out a cheerful note, _Merry Christmas, Hannah!_ "Merry Christmas, Perry!" Hannah said with a smile.

Grabbing the first gift, she saw it was lumpy parcel with Mrs. Weasley's fancy swirl. Smiling, Hannah opened the parcel and saw that it was a bright blue sweater with a medium blue P in the middle. The sweater also came with some homemade sugar cookies. The second gift was from the twins: a whole new package of Super Sticky Silly String and Dungbombs. The third: a book on ancient artifacts in Africa and a small African drum with diamonds on the edge from her grandparents. Her cousins, Melbourne and Brendan gave her small box with two small daggers with one encrusted with a sapphire in the handle, the other with an emerald. Her friend in China: a tiny book that had Confucius's ideas and quotes. Finally, she received Chocolate frogs from Angelina and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Hermione.

Perry, who donned the silver crown that Melbourne and Brendan sent her, munched on the cookies. _Nice haul this year, child._

Hannah, who pulled on her Father Christmas outfit, picked up a cookie, "Thanks Perry. Now let's go meet the boys." Perry gave out a small coo of agreement and flew onto Hannah's shoulder. The two walked down to the common room…where they found Percy being forced into his own Weasley sweater by the twins, who were wearing their own blue sweaters with a yellow F on one, a G on the other. She laughed as the three boys rolled around on the floor, almost rolling under the Christmas. Percy looked up and said, "Hannah, help!" Still giggling, Hannah moved forward, and said, "Now Fred and George-" George spoke up as he pinned Percy's arm down, "Mate, you know we are Gred and Forge." Hannah smirked, "Gred and Forge, you know better than to torture your brother on Christmas." Percy sighed as the twins lightened up, "Thank you." Hannah smiled, "Without me that is!" With that, Hannah jumped on top of Percy ("Come on!") and in 2 minutes, Percy was in his sweater, Hannah sitting on top of him with Fred and George pinning down his arms.

Percy glared at her, "You are a bad influence, Hannah." Hannah smiled and pat his head, "On the contrary, I am a good influence. I make sure they get their homework." Percy said nothing.

Perry, who had been sitting on the couch during the exchange, laughed, _It is a shame your cousins are not here to help._ Hannah chuckled, " _Indeed Perry."_

Releasing Percy, the trio of tricksters went down to breakfast. As a custom, Hannah burst in yelling, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Fred and George echoed her and other students, and even some of the staff present responded with the same greeting. Breakfast was a short affair as the real feast would be at dinner.

As they went out of the Hall, Hannah felt eyes on her. Perry was resting on her shoulder, turned and saw both Snape and Quirrell watching them. Perry turned and lowered her head close to Hannah's ear. She spoke in a concerned tone, _Hannah, both Snape and Quirrell are watching you._ Hannah kept her face neutral, but her mind raced forward. Why were those two so intent on watching her? At least Snape was subtle about it but Quirrell was just plain creepy.

Shaking off the awkwardness that came up with that thought, Hannah and the twins put on their cloaks and hats. Hannah always wore the same fox fur hat that she had since she was a baby. It was both fashionable and comfortable, plus it was a gift from an old friend of her father's. She can't remember him, but she does remember her mother telling her that he was a good but broken man.

Walking out onto the lawn, the three friends went down to the lake to see how far they could walk on the ice until Hagrid chased them away. By the time dinner came, they had ended 5 snowball fights, all of which Hannah slightly used her ability with water to manipulate snowballs faster.

Dinner was excellent as usual, the Great Hall was decorated with the 12 Christmas trees filled with baubles and ornaments and snow fell lightly from the ceiling, icicles hanging on the walls. It felt festive, joyous, and generally warm.

The meal itself was of course enough to make Christmas memorable. Even Grandmother would have to admit that she would have a difficult time competing with it. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce plus stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Hannah pulled many crackers with Ron, Harry, and even Percy, who was in much better spirits now that dinner had arrived. She got a pirate hat and a big fake ruby ring, which she saved for Hermione. She laughed when she saw Dumbledore replace his usual hat with a lovely flower bonnet.

After the main course, the famous Flaming Christmas pudding followed, which Hannah winced slightly after laughing at Percy for getting a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Hagrid became redder as he drank more wine, till he kissed McGonagall's cheek, which to Hannah's joy, blushed and giggled. Hannah ate so much that when they all went back up to the common room, she took a small nap to help settle her stomach before another round of snowball fights.

Once she did join the fight, it turned into a war between Hannah, Fred, and George on one side and Percy, Ron and Harry on the other. But no matter how hard they tried, Hannah avoided their attacks. Her training made her able to dodge, duck, and flip past the wet projectiles and her aim was true, hitting Harry but mainly Ron and Percy (mostly Percy) dead on.

After a long, wet afternoon, they all went back to the common room to relax. Again, Hannah had to rescue Harry from Percy's poor advice but she was interrupted from her plan by an owl that came in.

Fred called her by the window, "Hannah, you got a letter." Turning from Percy, who was defending his chess skills, she made her way over to the window and saw a black owl with a thick envelope in its beak. Curious, Hannah let the owl inside and (after checking for curses or any other harmful spells) removed the letter.

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _I meant to give this to you long ago. Wear it with pride as it is a part of your family history._

 _Merry Christmas_

She saw the tiny envelope inside the large one and opened it. Inside was a tiny charm bracelet that had one tiny charm attached. The charm was shaped like a snake surrounding a blue/green gem. The tail of the snake swooped into a loop that would attach to the bracelet and inscribed on the body, in Latin, was 'Magica virtus et potential sunt.' which Hannah easily translated to 'Magic is power and we are power.'

Hannah looked at the note again, seeing if she had missed a name, but there was no name located on the note.

Fred came over and looked at the bracelet. He frowned, "Who gave this to you?" Hannah answered calmly but had a hint of confusion in her voice, "It does not say. It is only says 'Merry Christmas'." Fred shook his head, still frowning, "Well, they obviously do not know what house you are in. That is more Slytherin than Gryffindor." Hannah nodded in response. She did not think the bracelet was ugly and she had nothing against snakes. But it was not her. She might wear it because the gem was pretty, but the snake part of it made her uneasy. It made her feel that wearing it bound her to something.

 _Maybe I will get the gem removed. That snake gives me the chills._

Perry landed on her shoulder and looked at the bracelet. She narrowed her eyes and said, _I feel an odd aura coming off it. As if an old charm lies upon it, something powerful and dark._

But the handwriting looked familiar, as if she had seen it before...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy yelling at the twins for taking his Prefect badge. Hannah laughed but was uneasy for the rest of the evening. Not even watching Percy chase Fred and George all over the tower cheered her up.

Calling it a night, Hannah bid them goodnight as she and Perry made their way up to the tower. After changing, she sat on her bed and looked at the note, trying to distinguish why it looked so familiar. The bracelet was placed back in the envelope and shoved to the bottom of her trunk. However, after a good 15 minutes, she decided to give it a break. She laid down and looked at Perry. The phoenix gazed at her with soft eyes and said, _Merry Christmas and good night child._ Hannah smiled, "Good night Perry. Merry Christmas to you too."

Hannah slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

 _She was walking toward the third floor on the right when a blur of black and purple raced past her. It looked human, but was seemingly surrounded by shadow. Curious and frightful that the creature would get the Stone, she raced after it. By the time she caught up with the mysterious figure, it had already opened the door to the room where the three headed dog was._

" _No." she whispered as she ran in. The figure was fighting the dog, and was not winning. It cast spell after spell, but all bounced off the dog harmlessly._

 _Hannah came in and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the middle dog's left eye. It howled in pain and the shadowy figure turned, though it had red ruby eyes, Hannah immediately recognized the turban._

" _Professor Quirrell?"_

Hannah awoke with a gasp. She got up and walked over to the window, opening it to clear her head.

 _That could not have been a vision. Could it?_

Hannah breathed in the cold air. Perry came over to sit next to her as the cold wind woke her up. The two stared out into the night as Hannah's mind raced.

 _Quirrell wouldn't want the Stone. He has a comfortable job here, good pay and benefits. Unless…..he is acting for someone. He is gullible enough as a mark to fall submissively to someone. That would explain the dark shadow, but who or what is he working for._

Then Hannah looked at her trunk and it struck her. There was no way she could go back to sleep now so she might as well go….exploring. She turned to Perry, a smirk on her face, "I say we put this mystery to rest. Ready to take on our first Hogwarts mark, Perry?" Perry let out a note of joy.

Hannah smiled and opened her trunk, pulling on her thief equipment but this time she opened the secret compartment in the top of trunk and pulled out her bag with her repelling rope and a few extra supplies. She knew she would need her rope this year. Making her way down the stairs, Perry falling in close behind her, she went through the portrait and made her way to the fourth floor. She went to the corridor that was above the DADA office and hid behind a statue of an old wizard. With the statue for cover, anyone coming from either direction could not see her. She attached the base of the rope to the window sill and secured the belt around her. Climbing onto the window sill, she was about to drop when she heard a laugh above her.

 _Damn it, Peeves._

"Well, well, well. What is little Parker doing out late at night? You know Christmas Eve was last night." Hannah looked up to see the little poltergeist sitting on the statue's head. She rolled her eyes, "I know. Late night prank planning." He smirked at her. "Nice try. But I know you, Parker. What is Little Miss Prankster up to?" She kept her face blank as she reached into her bag and brought out Explodable Luminous Balloons that she had gotten in her crackers. She brought them just in case needed a distraction or a bribe. She tossed the balloons to Peeves, "Nothing. I am sleeping safe in my dormitory." Peeves smiled evilly and gave her a bow before cackling off down the hallway.

Shaking her head at the spirit, Hannah looked down. Perry flew out in front of her and swooped down to the window. _It is a 15 foot drop. Be careful child._

Hannah smirked, " _Aren't I always?"_

Without waiting for a response, Hannah dropped out the window. Oh the thrill of jumping out a building! She landed in front of the window and saw that the office was empty. Hannah took a pin out of her hair and picked the window. Opening with magic is traceable. Using a hairpin, not so much. Pushing the window open, Hannah placed landed on the table in front of the window. She detached herself from the rope and shut the window. Getting off the table she walked towards the desk. " _Perry, you are the lookout."_ Perry responded, _Already positioned outside the classroom window. All quiet._

Hannah sat in the desk chair and began shifting through the papers on the desk. Most were lessons plans, seating charts, and a list of meetings. Dull teacher stuff. "Does he ever do anything fun?" she whispered to herself. She moved to the drawers and found more things for lessons, until she hit the bottom left hand drawer. As she neared it, she felt magic coming off it. Climbing out of the chair to kneel by the drawer, Hannah went through every detector spell she knew. Only one popped up: the Dragon Flame Jinx, a nasty piece of work that burned the victim as if a dragon breathed on them.

 _Now why would Quirrell have a nasty jinx like that? I smell secrets._

Hannah preformed the complex counterjinx, that most her age would not know as it was considered Dark Magic, but in the thief business, you use whatever spells necessary. Opening the drawer, she saw more papers, but these were much more disturbing. It had maps of Hogwarts, a list of different potions that needed to be made, books to be read, and a list of teachers with subjects listed next to them, most crossed out except for 5. There were also pages on the Stone and its properties, most of them on immortality. "Quirrell wants to be immortal? Why? Does not seem like the type." She related the news to Perry who responded, _It may be for his employer if he has one. At least we know it connects him to wanting to steal the Stone. Your dream was correct._ Hannah scoffed, "Yeah, but is that a good or bad thing?" She looked back in the drawer when something caught her eye. On the bottom was a file labeled: **Hannah Seraphina Rose**. Her eyes widened, "What in the name of Merlin?" Opening the file, she saw a copy of her schedule, a timetable of where she went on days of the week, a list of her friends at Hogwarts, teachers that she liked and disliked (he did not list himself though Hannah was definitely putting him in the dislike column), and a tally of how many pranks she pulled. Hannah sat on the floor, shocked and terrified. Why would be so interested in her? He had not shown this type of interest last year, so why now?

On the last paper in the file was a list of….safe houses. Written on the bottom was: _After retrieval of both._

Hannah sat there frozen and then her eyes narrowed. Both? Both?!

 _Quirrell does not only want the Stone but me as well?! What the hell?!_

She placed the file and other papers back in the order she found it. She then placed the curse back on and stood up, when she looked at the papers on the desk again. The handwriting…it matched the note. She shook her head in disbelief. "What does he know about my family? If he thinks I would ever go with him, he is insane. He messed with the wrong girl."

She went to the window and was about to grab the rope when Perry shouted, _HE'S COMING!_

 _Shit._

Hannah quickly grabbed the rope, attached the belt and was about to press the button when the knob turned. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hide in the office, Hannah closed the window and waited right outside, hanging from the rope but holding herself out of sight. Perry flew in front of her with a look that said "We are screwed." Seeing a light come on Hannah slowly peaked around to see Quirrell sit down at his desk. Pulling back, Hannah pressed the button and the rope pulled back up. Once back safe behind the statue, Perry landed in front of her, an angry look on her face. Hannah sighed as she put the rope back in the bag, "I know, it was risky-"

 _That bastard think he can take you, my best friend away from me, He will feel the wrath of Blue Fire!_ Perry shouted in her mind. Hannah's mouth dropped a little as Perry only yelled and swore unless really angry. She giggled and pulled Perry in for a hug, "No one can separate us. Not him, not the government, no one."

They cuddled for a moment before they heard someone coming. Hannah and Perry quickly became one with the statue. The person stopped right in front of the statue, and Hannah could smell onions or something just as strong. _Great._

She heard Quirrell approach and was about to be discovered until another pair of steps approached. "S-S-Severus. Wh-What are y-you d-d-doing here?" Hannah stood even straighter to become one with the statue. Now both creeps were near her. Great.

Suddenly she heard, someone be shoved up against the opposite wall. Snape's voice rang out , "How much have you figured out?" Hannah's ears perked up, Snape wanted the Stone. No, obviously Quirrell was going solo. He must be trying to keep track of Quirrell to protect it.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know w-w-what y-y-you m-mean."

"Do not lie to me. You know."

Quirrell gave out a small whine. "I-I-I haven't g-g-gotten f-f-far. T-t-t-the dog-"

Snape cut him off, "Keep me posted and next time we have a chat, I want to know what kind of magic you use to do your little scam." Hannah heard Snape walk away and Quirrell take deep breaths. She didn't breathe for 5 minutes until she heard him leave.

Quick as a Snitch, Hannah and Perry raced toward the common room. Giving the password to a very cranky painting, they bolted upstairs and quickly settled down in bed. They looked at each other and Hannah finally spoke, "You know what we have to do Perry." Perry nodded sadly. Hannah closed her eyes but before falling asleep she made a vow, "We are getting that Stone."

As much as Hannah was glad to see Angelina and Hermione again, she did not look forward to going back to DADA classes. Quirrell was just as creepy as ever but now Hannah refused to stay behind and was the first one out the door. Fred and George, though they didn't know the details, they picked up on Hannah's uneasiness and acted like bodyguards around Hannah.

Now that Quidditch practice had picked up again, Hannah was glad for the time away from the castle. Wood was pushing them hard, which Hannah didn't mind, but she nearly lost it when he made them practice through a very bad storm.

"We could have been struck by lightning!" she shouted at him. Wood just shook his head, "We were fine, it was just a little bit of thunder."

"The Whomping Willow would disagree."

Wood reassured her that it was all to win the next match. Hannah glared at him and he quickly walked away. Fred and George walked up to her, soaking, and gave her a hug. "Thanks mate." They said in unison. Hannah grunted and shrugged them off. "No more hugs till you take a bath."

That ensued a tackle war on the way up to the castle, covering them in mud.

In her spare time, Hannah did research or observations on the teachers to see who was protecting the Stone. Hagrid, because someone had to provide the three headed dog. McGonagall, obviously. Snape, of course. Flitwick, probably. Quirrell, duh. Sprout was a must as plants could do all types of damage. Beyond that, Hannah was at a loss. None of the other teachers seemed to posses subjects to contribute to the protection of the stone. Except for Ancient Runes. If it came to Ancient Runes, Hannah felt confident enough to break through it, as she was passing with a 120%, which Fred and George constantly complained about.

She knew the Stone was not taken as the dog was still happily growling behind the locked door. She made casual strolls past the door when no one was around.

Peeves had used her bribe well as he used it to cause a ruckus right after her DADA class, saving her from having to hang back after class, as Quirrell seemed to be about to ask that.

It wasn't until the Hufflepuff match that things took a turn.

The Gryffindor team had been practicing quite well, even if the twins were dive bombing one another and kept pretending to fall off their brooms. Wood lost it and finally yelled, "Will you stop messing around! That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor."

George really did fall off his broom at that statement. " _Snape's_ refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." Hannah agreed though she had a pretty good idea why Snape was the referee. After hearing the encounter in the hallway, Hannah figured that it had to Quirrell who jinxed Harry, Snape must have been doing some counter curse.

Wood silenced their complaints, "It's not _my_ fault," he said, "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." Hannah doubted that, Snape was Snape; therefore he was not kind to any Gryffindor.

She noticed Harry was looking wary but knew it would do no good to try and cheer him up. They all knew what Snape was like.

Quickly changing, Hannah stayed back to talk with Angelina and Katie. Once the twins joined them, they all went to the common room. Just as they sat down, Hannah caught a bit of the conversation between Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" whispered Hermione.

She positioned herself to be able to see them just out the corner of her eye. Ron and Harry were looking at a thick book Hermione shoved under their noses. After they had lifted their heads, Hermione said, "See? The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they are friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

Harry responded, looking shocked and awed, "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it."

Hannah froze, tuning out the rest of the conversation. This is what she feared. They found out about the Stone, they were reckless enough to maybe go after it, but they couldn't see that it was the wrong man they were protecting it from.

 _I need to get the Stone before them. I can't risk them getting hurt. They are only 11!_

Hannah quickly went to bed (she had finished her homework before practice) and thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

The day of the match came and Hannah couldn't tell who was more nervous: Harry or her. She knew why he was, but Hannah was worried the Quirrell might try something this time and succeed. She had asked Perry to remain near the teachers' spot in the crowd, but remain out of sight. If he did try something, Perry would "accidently" fall and hit him.

Just as Wood finished his speech, Fred called from the door, "The whole school's out there!" Even-blimey-Dumbledore's come to watch!"

Hannah raced over to the door and peered out, leaving room for Harry to see as well. She smiled: that beard was beacon in the crowd.

 _Yes! No way will Quirrell play something now. Not with Dumbledore here._

They walked out on to the pitch and the game began. Hannah, Angelina, and Katie all passed like champs and Hannah scored 3 goals to Slytherins 1. However, the good mood ended when Fred aimed a Bludger at Snape. Snape then gave Hufflepuff a penalty. Hannah shot Fred a glare and he smile sheepishly at her and mouthed, "Sorry mate." Hannah rolled her eyes. She got back in the game, just as a Hufflepuff Chaser sped past her to grab the Quaffle; Hannah flipped upside down and let the other Chaser fly by. She laughed at his baffled expression and scored a goal.

Suddenly, she saw Harry dive to the ground. The crowd cheered as Harry whipped past Snape and pull out of his dive in a second, Snitch in hand. "NICE ONE, HARRY!" she shouted as he crowd cheered. She was grateful the game ended quickly. She smirked when she saw Snape's face: white and tight lipped.

Landing, she and the twins congratulated Harry before quickly changing and sneaking off to the kitchen. They coaxed the house elves to give them some cakes, butterbeer, and other goodies to throw a party. The elves were more than happy and soon, the trio were levitating and carrying all the goods back to the tower to throw one heck of a party. Setting up banners, the food, and music, the tower was in full party swing. Hannah even saw McGonagall come in to steal a cake or two. However, Harry did not come till much later, Hermione and Ron close behind him, but Hannah paid it no mind as she gave him food and the look disappeared. They all celebrated longer than they should have, some falling asleep in the room (which Hannah instantly had to draw faces on them in ink because it was waste if she didn't).

It was one heck of a party.

The following weeks, Hannah kept a close eye on Quirrell. She noticed that he seemed on a short fuse so that meant the Stone was still out of his possession. She smirked whenever she saw him furrow his brow in deep but fruitless concentration.

Unfortunately, Hannah's own plans on getting the Stone were put on hold as exams were coming up in 10 weeks and Hannah refused, absolutely _refused_ to get less than an O on her exams.

And she was getting the twins into her study habits, despite their protests.

"Why do you study? You already know everything by heart!" complained Fred as the three sat in the library on afternoon.

"Yeah, and we want to run a joke shop, not work in the Ministry," chimed in his twin.

Hannah gave them a steady gaze over her Potions book. "I do not know _everything_ ; there might be a few details that I missed. And I will not have my best friends fail and risk your mother's wrath. Besides, to run a joke shop requires knowledge on all subjects as you will deal with all kinds of materials. Best to be safe than have your hand blown off."

They both looked at her in defeat, knowing that she was right.

Easter break was not as fun, despite the chocolate from Mrs. Weasley, her grandparents and her cousins. All the time was spent wither doing homework, studying or sleeping. To keep Fred and George awake, she brought the studying outdoors so that they could take breaks chasing the giant squid and it put a good distance between Hannah and Quirrell.

Snape and Quirrell were especially putting on a load of homework, a sure sign to Hannah that their plans on the Stone were failing.

Speaking of Quirrell, Hannah was even more certain than before that he was after her and that she should have burned the copy of her schedule that was in his office. Every time she was caught alone, he was right there. It was the same look too. A look of creepy joy and delight.

It gave her chills.

 _I really need to find new routes to classes. I will not let myself be taken. If he tries, he gets a knife to the crotch._

Overboard? Maybe. Did she care? No.

Close to exams however, she heard about Hagrid's dragon and Harry and Hermione's punishment for getting the dragon out. Though worried, Hannah was glad it was only a trip to the Forbidden Forest and that the baby dragon didn't tear them apart.

Despite the calm she felt, minus nerves over the exams, she couldn't help but wonder: this was the calm before the storm. The question: when did the storm hit?

She got her answer right after exams.

Finally, they were free. No more homework, lessons, or seeing Quirrell for hours on end. That exam had been torture.

The 3rd years had all been placed in a large but stuffy classroom, making the room almost unbearable. Luckily, Hannah cast a Cooling charm on the twins and herself so they survived. Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Jordon refused the charm, thinking the window would be open, but they soon regretted it when Quirrell said, "I-I-I d-d-do think th-th-that the w-w-wind will d-d-disturb y-y-ou and d-d-distract you. Eh?"

They didn't dare argue as they wanted out quickly. Hannah looked at her paper and instantly set to work. An hour later, she was done with 30 minutes to spare. She looked up and saw the rest of her classmates still working…..and Quirrell was watching her. She shivered slightly when he gave her his creepy smile and instantly set to look out the window.

But it was SOOOO boring.

Then she felt it. A small tinkle trying to enter her mind. Though she was not as strong yet as her grandmother, she was strong enough to block out an enemy with concentration. Hannah closed her eyes, as if relaxing, but she focused her mind to put up barriers. She could see the intruder: a smoke like figure that resembled a….snake?

 _Odd. But that isn't important what is important is getting him OUT._

She saw her mind put up walls and started to "physically" push the snake out. Her grandmother told her that once she was a bit older, her mind would be able to attack others and pull out memories. When she was fully trained, Hannah would not have to close her eyes, but be able to defend and attack with little effort, obliterating the enemy.

Once she forced him out, she felt the tingle leave her, and she opened her eyes to Quirrell look at curiously. Hannah mimicked his curiosity but inside she was smirking.

 _Yeah, I am made of more than you think._

What seemed like an eternity later, the exam was done. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last test, they look the practical earlier (which Hannah did exceedingly well, identifying Dark creatures and performing the correct jinxes and countercurses). They all cheered and rushed out of the classroom, Hannah being the first one out.

Fred, George, Jordon, and Hannah went out to the lake and decided to tickle the squid as it was basking in the shallows. They had great fun running in the water in their bare feet and rolled up pants, chasing each other and avoiding the squid as it moved when they ticked its tentacles. Perry even came down and used her wings to splash them with water. Once the three boys were soaked, they left for the common room, but Hannah wasn't ready to go inside yet. She loved the feeling of being outside.

After the boys left, Hannah and Perry walked around the grounds, enjoying the breeze and the summer air. Perry remarked how many of the boys were looking at her, and why shouldn't they? Hannah had grown half an inch during her time at Hogwarts, her hair shone like rich chocolate with gold and red strings woven into it when the sun hit it, her chest had grown to a good small B (but she was sure they would grow if her family was anything to go by), her skin was lightly tanned but still a lovely pale that was unblemished, and her eyes, they shone with a great light in the sun, as if she was a small child again. Hannah knew that her eyes were one of her most liked and known features. In the sun, they reflected an Irish grove: flowing green hills mixed with beautiful dark forests.

Oh yes, all the boys (and some girls) looked at her like she was an angel. But she was not in a rush to date, nor did anyone catch her eye. She sighed and just enjoyed the day, smiling at the sense of freedom she felt.

Walking past Hagrid's, she was about to go and speak to him about the animals in the forests when she heard Harry.

"What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

She heard instantly became curious, not because she wanted to know Hagrid's poker friend but because of Harry's rushed and slightly panicked tone. She stuck to the side of the hut and moved closer to listen to the conversation, Perry landing on her shoulder.

"Dunno," Hagrid said casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak off." Hannah heard a silence before Hagrid continued, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down at the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at dragon dealer but disregarded it as she would love to have a dragon one. day. _How did the cloaked man get the egg. The stranger must have given it to him. But if he was a dragon dealer, I am not a Parker. More like a con man….but no sane con man would come out here. It must have been someone who knew Hagrid….someone close….like a….._

Hannah instantly knew: Quirrell. Hagrid worked with creatures. Hannah mentally smacked herself. Fluffy must be the name of the three-headed dog and Quirrell didn't figure out how to get past it, so he must have tried t squeeze it out of Hagrid.

Harry spoke up again, "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up." Hannah listened as Hagrid roughly explained what he remembered her told the stranger in his drunken state.

"And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, in an unusually calm voice, but Hannah could still sense slight panic, one that she now shared.

That question was answered quickly as Hagrid responded, "Well-yeah-how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o'cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit of music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep- "

Hannah did not stick around after that. She and Perry raced back to the common room, knowing that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be reckless and determined enough to go after it, if Dumbledore were not here. But Hannah was taking no chances. She needed to protect the kids and the Stone from Quirrell. She was going down that trapdoor.

Tonight.

 **FINALLY DONE! Now, again, I am sorry for the late update but senior year has been pushing it and I couldn't find the time. Now hopefully, I will have time. Hopefully I can update sooner in the next month.**

 **I WILL NEVER ABANDON THE STORY!**

 **I do want you dear readers to know, this chapter and the chapters involving the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **year may seem boring and unimportant but they have exposition and foreshadowing that would be better told here than in flashbacks in future chapters. You will thank me later. Speaking of the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **year, I am going to breeze by those years as quickly as possible for one good reason: the good stuff doesn't happen till 4** **th** **year, hence why my summary states the fourth year. I am sorry if I am keeping you all in suspense but believe me it is aggravating for me too! But I hope you are all enjoying Hannah's journey.**

 **Please review to let me know your thoughts, both good and bad, and give me any advice or scenes you want to see in the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **year and I can see if I can make it work.**

 **Don't forget to follow me and this story and add me as a favorite!**

 **Love you all, keep the reviews coming!**

 **White Huntress is out….to update her other stories and start new chapters for this one.**


End file.
